Pirate Love
by mihawklover
Summary: Two people. Two destinies entwined as one for all of eternity. Mihawk will have to lose everything, including his dignity, before he can gain what he truly desires.
1. Late

A/N: Okay!!! Another fic from me!! This one is planned from beginning to end! So there will hopefully be no holes. :P Hope ya enjoy

* * *

'Oh shit I'm going to be late if I don't high tale it!' Amista thought angrily to herself. Why on earth had she taken longer to do her hair? Now she had but ten minutes and she wanted to be early to make a good impression. It was her first job in the navy after all. 

Amista gasped and fell to the ground as she ran into something hard and solid. She only just held in the curse that was waiting at her lips. Sucking in a calming breath she raised her head to look at the victim of her clumsiness.

"I am so sorry sir." She smiled slightly at him. He was quite handsome that she noticed straight away. He was toned with a hard chest and wide shoulders. He looked as though he knew how to hold himself. His whole demeanor demanded respect.

"You should look in front of you instead of the ground lass." Mihawk's golden eyes swept over her slim frame. She had an average body type with curves of plenty. Her Blonde hair complimented her large blue eyes and fell to the middle of her back. She looked extremely innocent.

"I'm sorry I don't have time for this I really and in a hurry!" Amista could feel herself starting to panic as she looked at her watch. She would only just make it. "Please! I really am late." Without waiting for his reply she started running down the street towards Marine Headquarters.

* * *

Two minutes early, Amista let herself cool off. She was breathing hard from her long and fast run. It had taken every bit of strength she had. She was not athletically minded or fit for that fact.

"Amista!" Coral screamed, her arms open wide for a huge. Amista had not seen her sister Coral for three years since she had been on a long mission for the Marines. "Oh how have you been! I missed you so much!"

Amista grinned pleased to see her sister. Amista surveyed her curiously. Coral had grown taller since they had last seen each other. She was completely opposite to Amista. Whereas Coral was loud and boisterous, Amista liked to have time alone.

The two sisters had always been extremely close ever since they were children. They had become even closer since the deaths of their Mother and Father. Amista had idolised her parents and their deaths had disturbed her deeply. If Coral had not been there for her Amista didn't think she would have pulled through.

"Mr Nye is inside awaiting your arrival." Coral smiled at her encouragingly her brown eyes lighting up her petite face and highlighting her navy hair. "Oh you don't know how glad I was when I heard you were joining the navy!!"

Amista smiled gently as her sister squealed and threw her arms around Amista's neck. Coral got exited very easily and didn't care who knew of it.

"Okay let's get this over and done with." Amista told her sister. Her heart started beating rapidly as she followed Coral through the arched doors.

The corridor was huge. There was so much space which made Amista even more nervous. She felt so small compared to the massive building.

"Good Morning Miss Amista." A man with purple hair wavy hair kissed her on the cheek. The man seemed extremely slimy and gave Amista the creeps. "You get the special postion of work. But before we get into that lets show you your room."

Nye lead Amista up two flights of stairs and into a small and cramped room. It had tacky walls, Amista could see the paint starting to peel. She would have her work cut out for her if she wanted to get it looking like a room again.

"You have an hour to freshen up before you get you first assignment." Nye smiled and went to walk out of Amista's new room.

"Wait!" She called out worried. "Aren't there any tests I have to take?" It all seemed too easy.

"We have watched you ever since you gave us your form." Nye smiled. "You have been deemed fit and worthy. Please freshen up and come down in an hour."

Amista watched as Nye walked out of her room. She sighed and sat down on her bed. She wondered if she had a uniform.

Letting her interest get the better of her Amista walked to the chest at the end of her bed. She was nearly sick with horror. Thousands upon thousands of cockroaches came scuttling out of the chest. They went everywhere. Amista couldn't help but gag as she took off her shoe to destroy the hateful bugs.

* * *

An hour later Amista was feeling a little better. She had managed to kill most of the cockroaches and throw them out the window. It disgusted her that someone could leave the room in such a mess. It was dirty and made her feel slimy.

Her heart started thumping again as she walked down the steps. She wondered exactly what position they would place her in.

"Amista!" Coral's face was stark white. She looked as if she was going to pass out. Amista ran towards her worried.

"What's wrong." She felt her heart stop. "Coral! Answer me!"

"Oh Amista your not going to like what you hear." Coral scampered away. Amista was now extremely curious as to what her sister was babbling about.

"Ah excellent Amista you're hear!" Nye smiled down at her. "You have a crucial position in the Marines. We have seen how you handle ruffians so we thought you might like this particular job."

"Yeah so what is it? If I may be so bold." Amista was getting more anxious by the minute. The white faces of the random people in the hall told her she was the only one who didn't know.

"You will be overseeing the Four Emperor and Shuchibukai!" Nye told her with a smile.

Amista froze and felt herself go cold. Out of all the jobs why did she receive this one? No wonder everyone had white faces. Bitterly she thought that they were probably relieved on the inside that it was her and not them.

"Well shall we go through and meet them then?" Nye put his hand on the small of her back to lead her through the large doors. In the middle of the room was a large round table. Sitting at that table was Eleven pirates. One of them was the man that she had met earlier.

As her blue eyes met with the golden ones of the man she had met earlier, Amista felt her heart drop into her stomach and her mouth go dry. She had been so rude to him, hopefully he wouldn't hole that against her.


	2. Pervert

A/N: Chapter 2 is up!! And I would just like to say that I am really enjoying writing this fic even more so than when I was writing Life of a Hawk! I hope you like it even though it is in third person Most of my new fics will be in this style of writing as I need to keep in practice for the fantasy novel I am currently writing:P I hope you enjoy please review and tell me if you like it!

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE --;

* * *

Amista stood staring into the pirate's golden eyes. She could see a slight smirk on his lips. Her fingers itched to slap it away. But that would not only get her fired, it would also get her into trouble with very dangerous pirates.

Dejectedly Amista walked to the front of the room to stand in front of the crowd. She hoped that she looked a lot more together than she felt. She felt as though she would pass out at any tic of the clock.

'Be calm. What's the odds that he still remembers you?" Amista thought calmly. It was only when she noticed that the man's golden eyes on her, that she knew he was enjoying watching her squirm.

* * *

Mihawk watched as the young and curvaceous blonde walked to the front of the room. She frequently looked back at him making a smirk tug at his lips. He could tell she was uncomfortable. That would teach her to talk to him the way she did. She wouldn't be looking down her nose at him now.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." Nye called out. Mihawk felt the growl in his throat. The man wasn't in his good books. He had stole Mihawk's woman.

Mihawk scowled at the memory. Walking in on the two of them. The stupid whore even had the guts to sleep in his bed. Mihawk felt his blood start to boil that was until he saw the side glance Nye gave to the pretty blonde at his side.

"This is Amista and she will be the advisor for the shichibukai and the four emperors!" Nye's eyes swept over Amista and Mihawk nearly growled. The thug was so slimy it made him feel sick.

There was no way that stupid pig would get his claws into a woman like Amista. He remembered back to earlier that morning when she had looked up at him from the ground. Her eyes had looked vulnerable and innocent. He would not let that be taken away from her.

Mihawk stopped mid thought. Why did he care what happened to that girl. She would have to grow some spine with the job that she had anyway. So why did he feel so protective of this woman. She wasn't his responsibility. She would do better off with someone less dangerous. Someone who wasn't an arsehole.

* * *

Amista felt her heart race at a thousand miles an hour as Nye introduced her to the pirates. Everyone that wasn't a pirate turned white as she moved to stand close to the table.

"It's nice to meet you all." Amista siled sweetly to the crowd in front of her. They all smirked except for the red head. He absolutely beamed at her. It made her feel a bot better.

"I will be coming around to talk to each of you as you go about your business." Amista could feel her hands shaking. She hated speeched, especially ones that she hadn't been able to rehearse before hand. "Though the times will be random. So please be prepared."

One of the pirates close to her started to giggle. He was wearing a strange pink feather cape and oddly shaped sun glasses.

"So you think you can handle us hot stuff?" He giggled again and all attention was focused on Amista. His smirked irked her, making her even more nervous.

"I beg your pardon?!" Amista asked incredulously. What on earth could this pirate be taling about, he didn't seem very nice.

Before Amista new it she was walking towards the golden eyed man. Her legs seemed to have gotten a mind of their own. She felt herself flung at the rock hard abs of the golden eyed man. She also heard his low growl.

"Let the woman go you moron!" Mihawk barked as Amista was thrown at him. He helped her to her feet and stood up towering over everyone else in the room.

"Oh come on Mihawk live a little." Doflamingo laughed. "She has to grow some spine anyway."

Amista felt her heart fly from her body. She couldn't believe that she had not made the connection earlier. The Hawk eyes Mihawk. She was in deep trouble. She turned to look over at Nye.

"Well I've got to go! I'll talk to you when you report later on tonight." Nye winked at her and fled the room. She shivered he was so creepy, she was not looking forward to reporting to him.

It was just then that Amista realised that she was in a room full of pirates, by herself. She wished that the ground would open up and eat her. She sucked in a silent breath and gathered her courage. Nothing for her to worry about. She would deal with them the same way she dealt with the thugs that came into the small bar she used to work in.

"So are there any questions about this new position?" Amista kept her tone deliberately sweet. She would not fall to their level unless she really had to.

"Yeah how could a woman such as you acquire this job?" Doflamingo giggled. He was really starting to get on her nerves the way he asked rude and stupid questions. Trying to get her flustered.

"Exactly what are you inquiring." Amista asked. She could tell the two of them would not get along. She tried to look as though she was completely relaxed and in control, even though she was falling apart on the inside.

"Well you obviously have no spine woman." A cruel glint came into Do flamingo's eyes. "Don't think I didn't see the way Nye was looking at you. The stupid bastard!"

"Are you implying that I am sleeping with that creep of a man." Amista felt her body fill with rage as her face came up close to Do flamingo's and her voice lowered. 'And even if I was sleeping with him and I got my pick of a job. Why the hell would I choose this one?!"

"Ah so you can stand up for yourself?" Doflamingo giggled again. Amista could tell she was rising to his bait. He was just playing with her. "You are an interesting woman! Not like the last advisor we had."

Amista would have to ask her sister what had happened to the last advisor. Amista smiled at him sweetly trying to inject as much ice into her voice as possible.

"Mr Doflamingo I would ask if you could keep your derogatory thoughts to yourself so that I do not have to hear them." Amista then turned to the rest of the pirates in the room and curtseyed to them. "Good day gentlemen."

"Fleeing already miss prissy?" Amista turned to look into her offenders eyes. He was quite handsome though he had a sly feeling to him. A scar was the most noticeable feature on his face. It crossed horizontally through the middle of his nose. His name was crocodile. He definitely had something he didn't want her to know about.

"You make trouble for me Mr Crocodile." Amista smiled sweetly her eyes turning glacial. "I'll make the rest of your life a living hell." With that said Amista turned on her heal and left the room smartly. She could hear the pirates giggling as she left but she didn't care.

* * *

"I trust the meeting went well my dear?" Nye asked as Amista sipped the tea he had given her. "You didn't let them fluster you?"

"Of course not. I can handle a bunch of low life thugs." Amista knew she was lying. She had felt like crying when she left the room. They had smashed her pride to a million pieces. Not that she would let anyone know that.

"Good." Nye paused. "Well your first assignment is with Hawk eyes. He said he would wait for you by the docks." Nye smiled and handed her a small den den mushi "Call me once you get to Rodina Island, I will give you your first task then."

"But I thought my task was to look over the pirates." Amista was confused. How many jobs could one person do?

"That is your job. But you have to also pull your weight by fighting thugs and villains as well." Nye kissed her hand and pulled Amista to his chest. "Don't worry my dear, I won;t let anything happen to you."

His lips locked with Amista's and she felt herself freeze. His tongue rudely barged into her mouth without getting permission first.

"Sorry Mr Nye I have to leave." Amista squeaked as she turned and fled. Nye smirked as he watched her go. She definitely wanted him.

Amista falt the tears in her eyes as she threw herself onto her bed. Her boss was a pervert. How did she ever get herself into this mess? Now she new what the pirates were talking about. She resolved that as soon as she reached Mihawk she would demand that he told her what had happened to the other woman in her position.


	3. I want Answers

A/N: Okay It's going to take a lot longer for my stories to come out from now on because I am going to be checking them for mistakes and editing anything in the others that need changing. Also I will probably no longer be writing in second person as I want to write a novel and will need plenty of practice in third person, please do no let this turn you from my stories as I would really like some feed back. Currently no one is reviewing so I am taking it as a sign that these stories stink! However I will still be finishing this fic for I believe it has a good plot line. Anyhow Enjoy the next part of the story! And please review I accept criticism!

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!

* * *

Mustering the last of her pride and dignity Amista chastised herself for falling apart so easily. The pirates had not said anything too harsh to her, though the low blows had hit their mark. She blushed slightly as she remembered the feeling of Mihawk's body pressed hard against her own. Never in her life time had she felt the rush of warmth that had enveloped her whilst touching him. So why was this pirate different to other men?

She then thought back to the events of only moments ago when Nye had kissed her. She had not felt warmth, rather she had gone cold and stiff as his tongue had massacred her mouth. Again tears threatened at the corners of her eyes. How could her first kiss have ended the way it did? This was exactly the reason she had stayed well away from men. She could still remember all the heartbreaks her sister had suffered though her life after their parents had died.

Pushing thoughts of Nye from her head she quickly donned her new uniform. It had arrived minutes before she had spoken to Nye. It looked new and it smelled like fresh flowers. She wondered how they had made it smell so good, they must have washed it in something special.

Sucking in a calming breath Amista opened the door of her room and silently walked down the staircase. At her arrival the Navy Headquarters had seemed rushed, busy and loud. However now it was the complete opposite and was quite tranquil.

"Amista." Coral swept over the beautifully tiled floor coming straight towards Amista. "How did the meeting go?"

Amista could see the anxious expression in her sister's eyes. She had debated with herself weather or not she should ask Coral about the woman who had her previous position but she threw that train of thought away quickly. Coral would never betray the navy, it was after all what kept her alive and sane.

"It was alright." Amista grinned at her sister, eyes gleaming. "I think I may be able to give them a run for their money."

"Well that's good to hear." Coral said letting out a sigh of relief. "So where are you off to now? The pirates have all gone."

"I have to go to Rodina Island. Nye said he would give me further instructions once we were there." Amista looked down at her fingernails. What was wrong with her? Just a mention of his name and she got the chills.

"Hold on. You said we, is Nye accompanying you?" Coral's large brown eyes filled with anticipation. "Please Amista be very careful when you are around him."

"Yeah I know, don't worry." Amista tried to hide the bitterness to her words though she failed miserably. "I'm not going with Nye anyway. I'm going with Hawkeyes."

Somehow Amista couldn't call him Mihawk. Every time she thought of him a delicious shiver would run down her spine and warmth would seep into her belly. It was a totally different feeling to the one she established from Nye. It made her angry with herself to know that her feelings could be played with so easily. She was going to have to become stronger with emotion for the future. That was if she wanted to survive.

"Please be careful Amista." Coral squeezed Amista in a tight embrace before passing her a mini den den mushi. "Feel free to contact me at any time, especially if you need help."

Amista smiled touched at her sister's compassion, before turning to walk out of the overly large and ornate hall. Her stomach twisted slightly at the thought of spending time with the gorgeous creature that was Hawkeyes. It wouldn't hurt for her to check him out from a distance and it would give her something to do instead of thinking about her pervert boss. Though the first thing she had to do was ask Mihawk for information.

* * *

The sun was warm and relaxing as Mihawk sat by the docks. He was still unsure as to why he had agreed to that slime ball of a Marine's proposition. Though the money he was offering was good for a simple boat trip and Mihawk really didn't have anything else he had to do. Why not spend the afternoon admiring the curvaceous blonde who was to be his companion. Who knows, he may even get a quick romp in the hay for his efforts.

Mihawk grinned at his wicked thoughts as he saw the victim of his pondering sashaying down the street towards him. She wasn't a stunner he reflected, it was the way in which she carried herself that drew him towards her. She had an air around her that spoke of indifference, stubbornness and self confidence though underneath he sensed vulnerability. There were not many women around who could hold themselves with such pride in a room full of the world's top pirates. He admired her for her strength of spirit. It was a good trait in anyone.

"You're late." Mihawk stated bluntly. "I have been waiting for hours."

"Good afternoon to you to!" Amista glared at the arrogant man in front of her. "And I am well aware that I am late Mr Rude."

Mihawk felt his face split into a grin at Amista's attempt at an insult. Though he did give her credit, she was trying very hard not to fall to pieces that much he could see from the odd look gleaming in her eyes. He wondered briefly what could have set her off, then he scolded himself for thinking about her. She was Nye's little pet and he wanted nothing to do with the scumbag.

"What's biting your butt?" Mihawk asked watching her pace before him. It seemed as though she couldn't sit still. "After your little speech at the meeting, I thought that you would be the calm type of person."

"What happened to the woman who was in my position previously?" Amista chewed her bottom lip. She seemed off key to Mihawk's acute senses and it made him weary. "Why did she give up the job?"

"Her affair with that bastard Nye didn't quite work out." Mihawk shrugged, what did he care about the last advisor? She was a money grubbing bitch. "The fact that she had been sleeping with most of the Shicibukai didn't help either, the stupid little slut."

"Mihawk!" Amista's eyes snapped wide open in shock, making Mihawk grin once again. "You shouldn't use that kind of language! It's not nice."

"Oh but you forget, I'm not a nice person." Mihawk turned to face the sea. It was the only place he never felt the need to leave. It was the only place he truly called home. "Now that I have quelled all of your fears, let us leave."

"Not many people like Nye do they?" Amista whispered. Mihawk stopped dead at the look that currently occupied her face. He felt a tide of possessive protectiveness surge through his veins, he felt like tearing the womaniser to pieces. "He's a bit of a slime ball."

"A bit? Don't be so considerate." Mihawk snorted and watched as Amista's lips trembled slightly. "What has he done now?"

"Done?" Amista looked at him blankly as if not quite catching on to the meaning of what he was saying. "Oh! Nothing he has not done anything, yet. It's just I have been warned by a few people that's all."

"Right. Now let's get a move on or we'll never get there." Mihawk knew that she was lying, but it was no good trying to force it from her, she didn't trust him. "I believe I am taking you straight to Rodina Island?"

Amista nodded and followed Mihawk to his tiny ship. She didn't speak a word as he helped her in, but she didn't need to, it was written on her face as plain as day. She was scared of something.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Amista found herself gripping the sides of Mihawk's small ship in shear terror. She hated boats, she couldn't swim either which made things even worse.

"I can navigate." Mihawk scowled noticing Amista's paper white knuckles currently locked to the edge of his ship. "You don't have to act as if I'm about to sail over a waterfall."

"Oh! I'm sorry." Amista gasped, she was so scared. "I really do hate boats!"

"You hate boats and yet you're a Marine?" Mihawk stared at her incredulously. "Why did you take on such a job then?! Most of it is based around the sea!"

"I don't know alright!" Amista felt rage surface and stood up walking in front of Mihawk. "My sister is a top ranking Marine and I thought that maybe I could be too."

"What so you can play happy little families?" Mihawk stood now and stared down at her. "That's not how it works Lassie!"

Amista couldn't help noticing how tall he was, he had to be six feet two or more. He certainly dwarfed her height wise. Suddenly the boat rocked slightly over a wave and Amista found herself clutching to Mihawk for dear life.

"Oh my god!" Amista squeaked as the boat swayed over another wave. "I'm going to die!"

"You're not going to die." Mihawk growled as his arms snaked around her curvy form. "It's only slight waves, nothing to get upset about."

"Oh but..." Amista bit her lip before burying her head into Mihawk's chest. "Just please don't let me drown!"

"I won't do not fret." Mihawk said softly as he sat her into his lap and gently stroked her back. He may not seem outwardly friendly but he knew how to treat a distressed woman, it a trait he was quite proud of.

Amista felt herself start to relax. It was hard not to while she was in the midst of Mihawk's embrace. He smelt purely of manliness. It was an addictive smell, one that made you come back for more. His body was warm and she felt oddly comforted by the tenderness he was showing.

"Amista, why are you acting so vulnerable?" Mihawk asked suddenly. "At the meeting you were strong and kept yourself together perfectly. Do not tell me that the criticism you received is bothering you."

"No it's not that." Amista felt the tears come to her eyes once again. She hated the emotional roller coaster she was on lately, it wasn't normal. Before her mother had died, she had been extremely independent. She had hated women who cried all the time, and now she had become exactly what she had despised. "I-It's... M-My boss is a fucking pervert!"

"He's an arsehole, don't let him intimidate you." Mihawk held her close as Amista burst into tears. "Shh lassie, it's okay."

"N-No it's not!" Amista looked him in the eye, feeling stupid and childish at her outburst. "He's like twenty years older than me, I'm only 18!"

"He's done similar things in the past Lass." Mihawk balled his hands to fists, anger surging throughout his body. "I have not been a Shichibukai for long, but I know he doesn't care about age."

"Why does he make you so angry Mihawk?" Amista whispered. She sensed hurt beneath his cold facade. "You can tell me."

"He's a dickhead that's all." Mihawk was not going to let the blonde sitting in his lap know that his pride had been dealt a blow. He was the only one that knew it had hurt to see Nye and the beautiful Rebecca together. She had been the same age as Amista, though more of a slut Mihawk reflected. "He cannot be trusted."

The rest of the boat trip was endured in silence as each of the occupants pondered over their feelings and tried to hide them from the other.

* * *

"Thanks Mihawk." Amista blushed as she stepped up onto the dock of Rodina Island. "I guess I'll have to go back to headquarters later on."

Mihawk gave Amista a curt nod as she turned and faced the brightly coloured town. It certainly looked friendly with all of the different colours displayed on different buildings. She felt her heart beat wildly as she looked around. It would be a nice town to settle down in and raise a family.

Amista kicked herself mentally and made her way to the marine base located at the far western edge of the town. Once she got there she could contact Nye and find out what her mission was. Amista reflected that it was quite stupid of Nye to not give her the assignment before she left headquarters, now it would take her longer to complete.

* * *

"There seems to be untrustworthy behaviour in the North of town." Amista listened to Nye's voice over the Den Den Mushi, somehow he sounded angry and mortified. "Find them and hunt them out. Do not return to headquarters until you have completed your mission!"

Amista wondered what she had done to deserve such treatment. Maybe he had just had a really bad day? Though that shouldn't make him snap at her as if she had personally done something to him.

Amista shrugged and walked out of the Marine base and to the edge of town. She noticed that the further in she got, the less colourful the buildings were and the more tacky the people were dressed. It made her feel tense and as if she was being watched. She wished briefly that she had taken her sister's offer and called her for back up. It was too late now however.

"Hey girlie!" Amista felt a brittle hand grab her wrist, making her squeak in shock as she turned to face her captor. It was only then did she realise the trap she had just blindly walked into.


	4. Don't Underestimate me!

Chapter 4: Don't Underestimate me!  
A/N: Oh man am I enjoying this story! The plot just keeps getting better and better it's so fun to write! I am getting myself a laptop tomorrow, so I'll be able to write even more stories without clogging my mother's computer Also I have had some brilliant ideas for my next few fics just from writing this one so that when this is finished I'll be able to post them Yay! Anyway that's enough chitter chatter from me I hope you enjoy the next chapter and please review at the end!!!! 

Amista stared around her, there had to be at least a hundred men and women, all of them with weapons pointed in her direction. Well this was just dandy, she might be able to take on a couple of people at once, but not one hundred of them. She really wished she had requested backup, or better yet dragged Mihawk along to help her.

"Let's have some fun with 'er tonight boss!" One of the men in the crowd stepped forward examining her much as if she was a fine horse for sale. "We haven't 'ad a blonde come to this neck of the woods in so long!"

"Baka!" The man that was holding Amista's wrist battered the other man away. "She's a Marine, we could get a mighty fine ransom for her."

Amista groaned inwardly, could this day get any worse? The man who was holding her grinned a wicked and self satisfied smirk. Amista winced, he really was in bad condition. He was so skinny that his bones stuck out of his greyish skin, making him look as though he was a skeleton. Amista felt chills work their way up and down her spine.

"You won't get much of a ransom, but you will be thrown in jail!" Amista growled as her head was ripped up by the man she quickly discovered was boss. "Let me go scum bag!"

"Oh no the poor little girl is going to cry!" The man cackled as Amista struggled against him. "You know what boys? I've changed my mind, do with her what you want."

Amista cursed her big mouth as she was thrown into the centre of a circle of men, all learing and grinning at her. There was no way she was going down without a fight. She pulled her gun from its position under her shirt and shot the closest man through the leg. She would only kill if she had to.

"Stay back or you will die." Amista tried to hide her fear by making her voice sound confident and menacing. "Don't you dare underestimate me!"

No matter how intimidating Amista made her voice, the men came towards her forcing her to walk slowly backwards. God be damned if she was going to give up! She would fight until the very end, she would not sit down and cry while they had their way with her.

Taking a steadying breath she cocked her gun and held her stance. As a big man lunged forward towards her, she fired targeting him in the chest. She felt her stomach rebel as he dropped to the ground dead. She had not meant to kill anyone but she couldn't stop to dwell on the incident as more of them just kept coming.

She felt her arms grabbed from the back and she was pulled roughly against a wall. Her gun slipped from her hand and she felt dismay curl in the pit of her stomach. Efficiently she kicked a blonde man in the groin area and struggled from her captors grip.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and every sound seemed to blast through her ears. She fervently wished that she was not alone in this mess and she could not help but curse Nye for not sending her backup. Even though it was not fair for her to blame him.

Since she had lost her gun, she did everything she could to stay alive and unharmed. That meant she even resorted to digging her nails into the eyes of her aggressors, making them scream in anguish.

Now the women started to fight as well, doubling the opponents that Amista was up against. She was no longer a target for the men's pervese delusions. Now she was a threat and must be detonated as soon as was possible. Amista didn't care, the only thing that really mattered anymore, was the need to survive. She had to get out of this mess.

Roughly she fell to the ground, scrapping her side on the hard and unforgiving concrete. As she staggered back to her feet, Amista found her gun. She didn't think there could be a more welcomed object in her life at that moment. That was until she tried to shoot and found that she was out of ammo.

Amista cursed bitterly and kicked brutally forward. She missed and felt a dagger slice through her right hip making her fall to her knees once more whilst crying out in pain. Amista felt a dead weight drop from her shoulders as she accepted her fate and awaited the kiss of the Grim reaper. She had sworn she would not go down without a fight and she had held her ground for quite sometime. However there was simply to many of them and she was too tired to fight any longer.

Amista watched as the blade of and axe came swinging towards her neck. Quickly squeezing her eyes closed she anticipated the fatal blow. It never came. Instead she heard terrified screams and horrible tearing sounds. Then there was silence.

Slowly Amista opened her eyes and stared around her at the carnage. There was blood absolutely everywhere, bodies lay all over the place clean cuts splitting them straight through the center. Her eyes travelled further down the alley and there he stood, proud as a stallion.

His eyes blazed in victory as he replaced his large black sword onto his back and walked towards her. Amista had to push away the need to run into his arms and beg him to keep her safe for all of eternity. That would cause problems, the two of them were too different. They were opposites, so she would have to stop harbouring feelings for this pirate. It wasn't love; that she was sure of. It was lust, she craved his all manly body solely because he was dangerous. There was nothing more to it.

"If you keep staring at me that way, people may think you're in love with me." Mihawk grinned watching Amista closely. "We wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea about your lust for me, now would we?"

"What!?" Amista's eyes widened in shock and she worried for a minute that maybe he had a devil fruit that allowed him to read minds. She felt herself go cold at the thought that he could have heard her train of thought. "Why would they think that I'm lusting over you in the first place!?"

"You know that it's true." Mihawk felt a surge of amusement run through his veins. It was very easy for him to bait her and he enjoyed doing it. "Your eyes grow round with need every time I'm here."

"Yeah right! Could your head grow any larger?!" Amista snorted finally catching on to his little game. The fight with so many people must have made her rather dense. "Let's get out of this place. It's creepy."

"Not even a thank you for your hero?" Mihawk raised a brow in amusement. "I may have to just keep you here until I get one."

"Over my dead body!" Amista snorted. She had not known Mihawk in this light before, usually he was cold and unforgiving. It was strange, though very attractive to talk to him when he was in a playful mood. "You'll never catch me alive!"

Giggling Amista ran towards the exit of the alley way, only to be lifted up against a tight torso. Mihawk grinned and threw her over his shoulder, retreating further into the darkness. Amista squealed in mock fear, biting him gently on the ear.

"Admit it! I saved you." Mihawk's features were invisible in the darkness, though his voice sounded low and husky and it gave Amista the shivers. "I am the reason you're still alive."

"Oh my hero!" Amista pretended to faint against his chest as she held her hand to her forehead. "What would I have ever done without you! My life was miserable before you came!"

"But of course!" Mihawk stared into Amista's eyes and suddenly everything went quiet. Amista felt herself go still and watched as Mihawk's head lowered slightly. He was going to kiss her she realised. Want and fear shot through her. She could not go around kissing pirates! She worked for the Marines. Kisses weren't that special anyway; they didn't mean anything.

Quickly Amista pulled back and out of Mihawk's embrace. She expected him to throw angry words at her and be furious. Instead he didn't say anything and accepted her decision. Tension hung in the air making it hard for Amista to breath, it was such an awkward situation.

"We should probably get back into town." Amista whispered holding her right hip, suddenly aware of the burning pain located there. "I need to report this."

"You need to see a doctor." It was a demand not a statement Amista realised as she looked at Mihawk. "I should not have played around while you had such an injury."

"Mihawk. It wasn't your fault; I played back." Amista smiled at him, feeling more at ease. "And you did save me."

"Let's get back before you start relying on me." Mihawk smirked and then walked with her out of the gloomy alleyway. "First off you will see a doctor."

"Yeah alright. I can contact headquarters from there anyway." Amista didn't know why she was letting the pirate beside her take over. Usually she took care of herself and accepted personal help from no one. Though it was oddly calming to have someone else think for her. "Lead the way."

"I was going to of course. Even if you had refused." Mihawk strode arrogantly towards a out of the way building. It was colored bright yellow and had a happy feeling to it. When Amista followed Mihawk through the doors she felt safe. "Eva!"

Amista jumped at Mihawk's call. Did he know this woman? Were they friends, or maybe even lovers? Amista stared at Mihawk's back, he certainly shouldn't have any trouble picking up women. Pirate or not; he was hot!

"Mihawk?!" A woman with bright pink hair and blue eyes sashayed out of a small room. She smiled a perfectly white smile and her eyes lit up seemingly eating the sight of Mihawk. "What can I do you for?"

"Amista got hurt during a fight, she needs to be healed." Amista's heart fluttered at Mihawk's use of her name. "She's a Marine."

"A Marine huh?" Eva's nose crinkled in dislike and Amista suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Tell me Mihawk, how did you earn the valuable friendship of a Marine?"

"She's the lookout for the Shichibukai and Four emperors." Mihawk shrugged and placed his hand on the small of Amista's back. "I'm going out, I have things to do. I believe you will treat her well."

"Of course." Eva bowed giving in to Mihawk. She knew that tone of voice and it was deadly to fight against. What Mihawk wanted, Mihawk received. "Right this way."

Amista followed Eva up the hall, turning back to watch Mihawk who grinned at her insecurity. She wondered why Eva had such a grudge against the Marines and when she spoke this question aloud she was quite shocked.

"Because you little wench! They take everything without asking!" Tears sprang into Eva's eyes as she turned away. "Though I don't envy your position. You have to work with that dog Nye."

"Nye." Amista bit her lip. "He's not a very good person."

Eva's head snapped around in Amista's direction and her eyes widened in understanding at the look on Amista's face. Quickly she walked over grabbing the younger girl's hand. "What did he do to you?!"

"Nothing. It was only a kiss." Amista whispered. It felt good to finally be talking about it. "Oh it was horrible, not the way I wanted my first kiss to be."

"No wonder Mihawk is keeping a close eye on you." Eva looked Amista up and down. "You're not his usual type you know. So I wondered why you were with him. But it's because you are vulnerable."

"That doesn't make any difference, he would be older than me and it wouldn't be proper." Amista said trying to divert the conversation.

"He's only 19, you know." Eva smiled in amusement. "He has achieved a lot for his age. Especially defeating the world's greatest swordsman. He's very talented and special."

"Yeah." Amista sighed and stared at her feet. "But why would he care about me?"

"He gets protective and his last girlfriend hurt him badly." Eva sighed as she lead Amista into a small room with a bed. "I don't think he'll be the same again. He became so cold, not that he wasn't cold before."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean." Amista muttered trying to piece together Eva's words. "What has all this got to do with me?"

"Well it has nothing to do with you really." Eva admitted thoughtfully. "And what I meant is that before he treated women with respect. Now he just sees them as something to relieve his pent up frustrations. Basically a tool for sex."

After that Amista decided to keep quite and stop asking questions. Eva was talking in circles and riddles and Amista was unsure how to decipher them. She believed that everything would turn out for the best in the end. The world had a funny way of fixing itself up.

"Would you mind if I quickly called headquarters to tell them mission accomplished?" Amista asked quietly taking out the mini den den mushi her sister gave her. "I will not be long."

"Certainly." Eva walked out of the room silently, letting Amista call her sister in private.

"Hello?" Coral's voice rang over the Den Den Mushi and Amista felt tears spring to her eyes. She had not realised the emotional trauma she had endured.

"Coral? I don't have long to talk but could you pass on a message?" Amista was proud of the way her voice stayed steady, she didn't want to alarm her sister in any way. "Tell Nye that I have completed my mission and should be back in two days."

Amista hung up the Den Den mushi feeling light headed and dizzy. She had probably spent too much time talking to her sister. With a sigh she eased herself onto the bed in the room and closed her aching eyes. She knew that Eva would be back soon, but she was too tired to even wait.

* * *

"Amista?" Mihawk's voice crooned. "It's time to wake up. You have slept for too long."

Slowly Amista became aware of a warmness surrounding her. Carefully she opened her eyes to find she was still in the small doctors clinic. Only now she had warm fluffy blankets tucked around her form binding her to the bed.

"How long have I been out?" Amista asked groggily coming to a sitting position. "Ah. I'm hungry."

"You've been sleeping like a log for quite a while. Eva walked in yesterday to find you dead to the world." Mihawk grinned. "Let me take you to lunch. When are you due back to Headquarters?"

"Not until tomorrow." Amista yawned climbing out of her bed. It was then she found that her legs were not going to cooperate. Her knees buckled and she suddenly found herself wrapped in Mihawk's arms.

"We should probably wait until you can actually walk." Mihawk said lifting Amista back onto the bed. "You are still slightly pale. You lost a lot of blood yesterday."

"I promise I'm alright now Mihawk!" Amista got back off the bed afraid to be too close to Mihawk for too long. She didn't want to take the risk that maybe she would regret what she did next. She seemed to loose all control around him. "Now I really am very hungry!"

With that said Amista marched out of the clinic, leaving a wad of cash on the front desk for Eva. It was more than enough to pay for her treatment, but Eva had been nice to her. She deserved the extra money.

The warm breeze ruffled her golden hair as Amista stepped into the sunlight. She was free from her work for another day. Today was her time to herself. She felt the excitement bubble in her veins.

"So where would you like to eat?" Mihawk asked making her jump. She had not noticed him walking up beside her. "I will pay of course."

"I can pay for my own food! I'm not poor you know!" Amista retorted. "There's only two restaurants in Rodina and one's seafood. I'm allergic to sea food."

"Well then Princess, lead the way." Mihawk said, humour glinting in his eyes.

* * *

The food at the resturant was wonderful and filled Amista's belly, making her feel warm and contented. She looked over the at the Ocean. The resturant had a beautiful view of the sea and Amista couldn't help but wonder if that was the influence of the Marines. They did after all have their own private dock.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Mihawk asked Amista curiosly. "You have the rest of the day to do whatever you like."

"I dunno. Maybe I should take a look at the warehouse in the back alley." Amista replied lazily not noticing the angry spark that had just ignited in Mihawk's eyes. "You know check to see if we got them all."

"What, so that you can get yourself killed?" Mihawk sneered grabbing her wrist. "The only reason you got out alive last time was because I was there! I won't be there again!"

"I didn't ask you to join me did I?" Amista growled standing up. "I don't need your help! I can do it on my own!"

"You're not as strong as you seem to think you are!" Mihawk was now towering over Amista. She jutted her chin forward in defiance. "You're just a woman! What harm could you possibly do to a fully grown man?"

"You're just angry because I'm not doing what you want me to do." Amista spat. His words had hit her hard and they had hurt. Now she wanted to hurt him back, to make him feel the way she did. "You're a nice person when everything is going the way you want it to! But as soon as something doesn't do what you want it to, you go on the defensive and you true colours come out!"

"And what exactly are my true colours?" Mihawk asked, his voice dangerously low. It sent chills throughout Amista's body which made her seethe with anger at the effect he had on her.

"You're a chauvinistic and arrogant prick, who thinks he can have anything he wants whenever he wants!" Amista turned to walk away only to have Mihawk grab her wrist in a tight hold. "Let go of me!"

"No Amista! I'm sick and tired of your sweet and innocent act. You're just like Rebecca!" Mihawk stared into Amista's blue eyes. "On the outside you seem innocent. On the inside you're a bitch that likes men to chase after you!"

"Well I'm sorry that you feel that way Mihawk!" Amista said lowly looking him straight in the eye. "If you don't like women like me, why don't you look at the way you treat women, and treat them with a bit of respect and not as machines."

"What exactly would you be implying?" Mihawk's grip tightened on Amista's wrist.

"You only interact with the female species for sex Mihawk!" Amista threw the accusation at him with a heavy heart. What she was saying was unfair, she knew. But still she continued. "You see us as machines to give you what you desire."

"If that's really how you want me to be, I can be." The air around Mihawk suddenly became dangerous as he moved in closer. "Because Lassie I know you won't resist me."

"Don't come any closer!" Amista squeaked pushing on his chest. He was telling the truth she would not be able to resist him. And that was the most terrifying thing about the man in front of her. "Let me go!"

Mihawk smirked and let her wrist fall free from his vice like grip. Without waiting another moment Amista turned and fled as fast as she could. She never wanted to remember that conversation or the look on Mihawk's face ever again.


	5. I'll Prove it!

A/N: Chapter 5!!! Is finally here. Wow this story is progressing very nicely I must say! I have everything laid out and I know what is going to happen, so the updates are becoming frequent. Anyway Please as usual review and any criticism will be accepted to help me complete this fic while making it better in the progress. I was just reading through the story layout and was amused to find what I hadd written for chapter 7, it will be a good chapter if I write it properly so I will try and get the nest two chapters up quickly so I can begin work on it fast! Have fun reading anyway.  
I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.

* * *

Mihawk scowled when Amista fled from his sight. He had lost his temper after she had pushed him too far. Why was it that she found it so easy to crawl underneath his skin?

Handing the resturant owner the money for the lunch that him and Amista had shared, Mihawk stretched the tension from his neck. It was no good for him to let his muscles become tight. He would have to fix that.

Grinning happily to himself now, he pushed thoughts of Amista from his mind and strode purposefully down the street and towards Eva's small clinic. He would ask her to massage the knots from his neck, then he would pay her with something they could both enjoy.

Suddenly Mihawk's grin became wicked and a gleam caught in his eye. Him and Eva had always gotten along well. She was a passionate woman and new how to give a man a good time. Although she was slightly older than Mihawk, he found her easier to deal with. She did not expect anything from him and he didn't expect anything from her. Their relationship was simple and Eva didn't create tension knots in Mihawk's neck.

Upon reaching the small clinic, Mihawk sauntered in and looked at Eva. She was a very attractive female with curves in all the right places. She looked up at him and smiled slightly, weary of his heated gaze.

"I need a massage Eva!" Mihawk smirked walking forward slightly. "That stupid woman hands out more tension then anyone I have ever met!"

"Certainly Mihawk. Just the usual?" Eva battered her eyelids ever so slightly. Amista may be a lot younger than her, but Eva could still rope Mihawk into her bed. One day he would recognise how valuable she was to him. "I'll close the shop then."

* * *

Amista felt tears bubble to the corners of her eyes. Mihawk had scared her half to death. She would never ever forget the look of rage mixed with fear and hurt. It had peirced her soul and had shaken her severely. Mihawk had always seemed like a man that let nothing stand in the way, but she had sensed vulnerability and that another thing about him that frightened her.

Still his harsh words had hit a sensitive spot and had taken effect and Amista found herself marching towards the empty backstreet alleyway, den den mushi in hand. This time if the going got tough, she would call for backup. Hopefully they would reach her immediately before she got into too much trouble.

Silently Amista opened the door to what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. She was certain that this was the thugs hideout and that if she looked she would find evidence. Taking a step into the wide and pitch black room, Amista felt her heart race and felt the need to be curled up in Mihawk's strong embrace, his hand stroking her spine lightly.

'Where the hell did that come from?!' Amista thought alarmed. She couldn't stand Mihawk, he just wanted to control her and make her do what he wanted her to do. Why did she want his company more than anyone else's? 'Stop thinking about that stupid head of a man. He's totally corrupt and not your type!'

"I thought you would be back." A voice sneered from the depths of the darkness. It sounded angry and harsh. "You come back for more slut!? That boyfriend of yours isn't around to save you this time."

Amista looked around her, trying to pinpoint the voice's location when she was blinded by a sudden brightness. She covered her face in reflex and waited for her eyes to adjust to the light and was shocked to find the thugs leader standing in the middle of the room.

"That man is not my boyfriend!" Amista jutted her chin out in defiance and then thought about what she was saying. Mihawk scared this man, Amista might be able to use that to her advantage and gain some information. "He's my husband and he'll be really angry if you harm me in anyway. He can be quite aggressive."

"What's a navy brat like you doing sucking up the arse of a pirate?" The man smirked as he saw Amista's eyes widen in shock. "Does your boss know about your husband? I wonder what would happen to you if word leaked out that you were married to the famous Hawkeyes Mihawk?!"

"He's a shichibukai! He's in allegiance with the Marines. I am not breaking any rules, however I am tightening bonds and agreements." Amista's brain was sent into overdrive as she tried to think of a way to patch up her now even bigger mess. If Mihawk found out, he'd kill her. "Though I wouldn't want to bore you with politics."

"So why would he agree?" The leader thug rubbed his chin in mock thought. "I know! Because you stay in his bed and let him sleep around with the little doctor in town, so he gets twice as much fun!"

"The little doctor in town?" Amista asked, her heart ready to brake. "You mean Eva? What has she got to do with all of this?"

"Eva's part of our organisation. Once she ensnares the stupid git, we can expand our enterprise." The man chuckled evilly. "Mihawk doesn't stand a chance. Especially after today when she drugs him during their little roll in the sack."

"SHUT UP!" Amista felt anger and jealousy explode right through her body. "Don't you dare talk about him like that! He would never fall for her stupid tricks."

* * *

Mihawk looked at Eva's naked and sleeping form. He had reversed her little trick and instead of receiving the drugs himself, he had given them to Eva. He felt a dirty feeling steal over his body thinking of the event that had just transpired. Eva had confirmed his thoughts. Women are not to be trusted.

Slowly he climbed out of the bed and dragged his cloths on. Eva was one of the only people that he had trusted and she had burnt his trust without even a backward glance. She had even admitted to trying to drug him, just before he injected her and made her pay for his pain.

He had shown no mercy and had taken his fill of her after the sleeping drug had started in her bloodstream. He had not let her fall asleep until he was finished. He hadn't enjoyed it and it had not satisfied his need for Amista. He wanted to take Amista as his and not let anyone else at her. He was sure she was a virgin.

"Mihawk?" The tired whisper came from Eva at his side. It seemed that the drug was useless. "If you want her that much, why don't you take her?"

"She's not something that you can just take." Mihawk growled. He wondered what Amista would have said if she had witnessed his aggression. He knew she would be apauled. He didn't like the way he had behaved either. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you fulfilled me perfectly." Eva grinned wickedly, trying to rope him in for more. "It was kinky and I like it that way!"

"Goodbye Eva." Mihawk stood, pushing the woman away from him. Disgusted by her foul touch. "It was fun before you ruined it. You should treat your men with more respect, and not like machines."

"What?!" Eva sat up in bed pulling the blankets protectively around her body. Rage radiated from her very being. How dare he? "What the fuck did you just say to me bastard?"

"The same thing a very wise person once told me." Mihawk grimaced at the memory of Amista's words, but now he could see the truth behind them and that was what stung the most. "I suggest you take the advice to heart. It may come in handy."

"Leave and leave now!" Eva pointed to the door. She felt so humiliated, how could he make such passionate love to her and then say something like that? "I don't ever want to see your sorry arse here ever again!"

Mihawk didn't have to be told twice. It was a blessing when he walked out of the small clinic. He would have to get Amista to massage his neck and back. The tension was still there. Only now it was twice as worse. First things came first howeve, he had to actually find Amista. He hoped that she hadn't left the island, or worse gone back to fight the backstreet thugs like she had said she would.

* * *

"Mihawk would never fall for your stupid tricks, he is much smarter than that! I know he is." Amista screamed at the thug leader standing in front of her. He seemed to be a little shocked, but she didn't care. This time she would defend Mihawk, it wouldn't be the other way around. "I will destroy you! Prepare to fight!"

"You; destroy me?" The thug started cackling, amused by Amista's dramatic words. "Last time you had troubles taking on one of my men. Don't overestimate yourself Lass, or you might never see that husband of yours ever again."

Amista cocked her gun at the head of the thug. She was not going to play around, she would finish this as fast as she could. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, her mind remembered the events of the previous day.

She dropped her gun, a sick feeling coming to her stomach as she remembered the sight as she shot a man dead. She had been too exhausted to think much about it before now. It had been the first time she had ever killed a person.

"What's wrong girlie?" The thug leader was now behind her, holding her neck in a chokingly tight grip a perverse smile on his face. "Why did you stop all of a sudden?"

"Nothing just gaining the upper hand!" Amista lied struggling against her captor. "You don't even know that I have the upper hand yet."

"Oh Lass I know that you don't have the upper hand." The thug whispered sliding his hand downwards to Amista's chest. "Because I am in full control."

"No!" Amista screamed in pain as he squeezed her hard. She kicked backwards connecting with his knee making him drop to the ground. What was it with her and perverts, they followed her like a bad smell. "Don't move!"

"Don't move or what." The thug looked angry as he glared at her from his position on the ground. She brought her foot up and kicked him hard in the mouth, bringing blood welling to his lip. Amista then grabbed her gun and pointed it in his direction. "What? you going to shoot me now? Kicking me wasn't enough?"

"Now stand up and turn around with your arms behind your back!" The thug did as she ordered and before he could turn on her, Amista bound his hands tightly with sea stone handcuffs. "Let's go buddy."

* * *

It took her a while but eventually Amista dragged the thug to the middle of the town. He didn't overly struggle but he did make sure that he gave her as much hell as he possibly could.

"Where are you taking him girl!" Eva's cold voice rang out over the space between them, making Amista flinch in surprise. "I won't let you take him to the Marine headquarters, we still have a business to run together."

"How sad for you." Amista sneered. "I know! I'll give you a cell right next to his! I had thought you were a good person, but you're a crook!"

"Aw the poor little girl finally worked it out. Congradulations!" Eva's smile chilled Amista to the bone. "Too bad I got to Mihawk before you did. He's such good company in bed. I bet that's where you would like him!"

"That is enough!" Amista bound the thug to a nearby metal pole and stood ready to fight Eva. Eva wasted no time and lunged to wards Amista slapping her across the face.

Amista felt rage and jealousy bubble into her stomach as she looked Eva in the eyes, Eva would pay for what she had said and done. Amista would not back down this time. Pulling back her fist Amista let her rage take over as she aimed at Eva's face, with all of her power directed behind the punch.

Amista watched as her fist connected with Eva's jaw and sent her flying to the ground, blood spurting from her lip, unconsciousness staking its claim upon her body. The thug leader stared in amazement and Amista felt adrenaline corse through her body. From the corner of her eye she spotted a grinning Mihawk watching her every move.

Strightening her back, Amista sucked in a breath and put handcuffs on Eva and dragged her limp body, and the shocked figure of the thug leader, in the direction of Rodine Island Marine headquarters. She made sure she walked past Mihawk, whose grin became a smirk. She wanted to show him her strength.

"Goodwork Lassie! So you didn't need my assistance after all," Mihawk said walking beside Amista.

"Oh go sit on it Mihawk!" Amista huffed trying to walk away from the man beside her quickly. She didn't want him to know how jealous she had been when she had heard that him and Eva were lovers, or the fact that she had told the, now silent thug, that her and Mihawk were married.

"Ma'am! We'll take the two criminals to headquarters for you. We have been instructed to tell you that you may have the rest of the day to yourself so that you can recuperate." Two immaculately dressed Marines saluted Amista and she gave them her prize, sighing at the thought of actually receiving the day off.

"Okay thankyou, good work!" Amista saluted back and started walking towards the resturant. She had not finished her lunch and she was absolutely starving.

"May I join you?" Mihawk asked quietly, walking beside her. "You never did finish the lunch that I ordered you last time."

"I suppose you can." Amista agreed grudgingly. After all she had waked out on their previous lunch date.

"Good to hear Lass." Mihawk grinned and wrapped his arm around Amista's waist, making her squeal in shock.

She blushed, it felt so good to be crushed up against the side of his strong body. Though it also brought back the foreboding memories of his rage. Mihawk was a very scary man when you were on the wrong side of him. That, Amista would remember for a long time to come.


	6. Just take me home, Mihawk

A/N: Yay! Next chapter! This is so fun to write and I would just like to say that I'm on a roll!! This is the second chapter this weekend Anyhow I have also planned out two more entire plots, so that will keep me going once I complete this one! One of them is for one piece and the other is for Fairy Tail. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again please review and tell me if you like it and if it's in character!

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

* * *

Amista squirmed as she felt Mihawk's heated and amused gaze on her from across the table. He had donned a knowing little smirk the whole time that they had been dining and it made her uncomfortable.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?!" Amista demanded after she could no longer handle anymore of his attentions. "Wipe that stupid little smirk off your face!"

"Now, now. Is that anyway to treat your husband?" Mihawk crooned, stroking her cheek with his finger, gently across the table. "You should have respect for me. Remember I can be aggressive when I am angry."

Amista felt her whole body go stiff as she looked across the table at Mihawk in horror. How had he found out that she had said he was her husband? She had made sure that nobody had overheard. Suddenly Amista felt sick and drained, she was in a lot of trouble now. If Nye found out he would kill her.

"H-How did you find that out?" Amista squeaked terrified. Her mind ran through bribes that she could use against him to make him keep her secret, though none of them seemed suitable. "The only other person who should know I said that is that stupid thug! How on earth did you find out Mihawk!"

"Calm down." Mihawk soothed when Amista made to stand up. "I heard it through the Den Den Mushi that Eva had. The two colleges kept them on so that they could hear what the other was doing at all times."

"Oh my God! Mihawk you can't tell anyone I said that!" Amista clutched frantically at Mihawk's wrist and felt her stomach protest even more as a wicked gleam stole into his eyes. "Mihawk please! I'll do anything, I promise. Just don't tell Nye... Please Mihawk!"

"Let's discuss this later. Though I will not tell Nye, if you do something for me." Mihawk's mind thought of everything he could bargain for and in the end he knew that there was only one answer. He wanted her in his bed, so then maybe he could get her out of his system. "I'll think about what I want in return. And remember Lass, you said anything."

Amista felt her heart go numb. She knew exactly what Mihawk would want and that was the thing that scared her. She wasn't experienced in relationships and so was still a virgin. She profusely wished that she had not said she would do anything. Though she could not squash the little voice in her head that whispered that she really wanted this.

"Um... Mihawk? I'm suddenly not so hungry anymore." Amista told him looking down at her half eaten food in dismay. This was the second meal she had only half eaten with him. There was definitely something wrong with her at the moment. "Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?"

"Is something wrong? Are you fretting about our agreement, because there is no need to worry Lass, I will not hurt you in any way." Mihawk lifted her chin so that she looked him in the eye, while he studied her facade. She was wound up tighter than a spring, he thought that he had better clear the air. "I was only going to ask for a back massage, is that so horrible to imagine?"

"What!?" Amista's jaw dropped to the table, she had jumped to conclusions and the man in front of her had proved her wrong once again. She wondered when he would stop amazing her. "I-I thought that you would want sex! B-But I-I can do a back massage!"

"Listen to me carefully Amista." Mihawk said lowly his thumb trailing her jaw as he spoke. "I will not force you to my bed. If you come, you come freely and willingly. Let me make this clear, I never force a woman into my bed."

Amista felt tears rush to her eyes, but Mihawk would not let go of her chin. She felt a warmth rush though her body at his words and felt ashamed that she could have jumped to conclusions. Of course Eva would have consented, his words sounded so pure that Amista could see no lie and when she looked into his eyes, they reflected his words.

"I'm so sorry Mihawk!" Amista gasped. She wiped away her tears and pulled away from his grasp. She would not cry in front of him again, she hated being the cry baby. "But would you still like to take that walk on the beach with me?"

"But of course." Mihawk paid for the lunch, much to Amista's displeasure. She had tried to pay for him, but he would hear of no such thing. "Let's go lass, do you want to swim as well?"

"Maybe." Amista injected warmth into her words as she walked towards the beach with Mihawk. He had proved her wrong so many times she just wanted to make it up to him. "But before we think about swimming, I'll give you that massage that I promised."

* * *

Amista only just managed to hold back an appreciative sigh when Mihawk slid the jacket from his shoulders. She had thought that he looked impressive with the jacket on, but how wrong she had been; he looked so much better when he had the discarded jacket.

Silently Amista started the massage at his shoulders with the intent of working her way down to his back. She was surprised to find that his shoulders were tight with tension, it was no good for someone to have that much tension. She wondered where it had all come from.

"Mihawk, why are you so tense?" Amista felt her courage rise as she started on the massage. His muscles felt wonderful beneath her hands and she wanted to keep the massage going forever. "What caused all this, you have a lot of knots in your muscles, they may take a while to undo!"

"Let's just say that I went to get a massage from Eva after you stormed off." Mihawk couldn't help but bait Amista, he enjoyed the easy task so much and it gave him great pleasure to feel the tightening of Amista's hands at the mention of Eva's name. "And it didn't exactly turn out the way I had planned it to. I ended up having more tension knots when I left than I had had before I arrived at her clinic."

"Oh and that makes perfect sense." Amista ground out, the heat of her jealousy re-surfacing making her voice rise with each word she spat out. "Because what happened? Oh! I know! You had sex with her instead!"

"Yes we did and it was the last bout with her for a long time." Mihawk answered nonchalantly enjoying the massage Amista was giving him. "Stop trying to pretend like you're not jealous Amista. The only reason you haven't got me into your bed is because your a virgin and your scared."

"You know that if your were facing me right now, I would slap you as hard as I could." Amista growled squeezing his shoulders. It scared her that he could pinpoint her feelings so accurately. "You really do have a high and mighty opinion of yourself don't you Mihawk?"

"Well you do keep giving me the signals lass." Mihawk grinned, it was just so much fun to spur her on, she rose to his bait so easily.

Pinching Mihawk on the ear, Amista got up and ran to the water's edge on the small and secluded beach. Wasting no time she jumped into the water. Slowly Mihawk got to his feet and followed the curvaceous blonde into the sea, he would teach her a lesson for playing with the big boys.

* * *

Amista swam to the surface of the water to look back over to the beach. Her heart sunk when she noticed that Mihawk no longer occupied his seating position. He had vanished into thin air. Conveniently she did not see the tell tale sign of Mihawk's jacket or the large black figure coming towards her beneath the surface of the water.

Amista panicked as she was suddenly pulled beneath the waters surface. It wasn't long however before she was pulled back up, so that the sky was clearly visible. She found Mihawk's arms snaked around her from behind holding her above the surface.

"You can't run away from me Lass." Mihawk whispered his hot breath on her ear making her skin tingle. "What are you going to do for tonight anyway. The sun is starting to set and it's becoming dark, you don't have to be back to headquarters until tomorrow morning."

"I don't know." Amista sighed, letting her tired body relax back into Mihawk's. Normally she would have pulled away, but right now she was too tired to care. She had not realised how much the day's events had taken out of her. She stifled a yawn before finishing her answer. "I guess I never really thought that far ahead, I'll have to go find myself a room somewhere. If worse comes to worse I can go to Rodina headquarters."

"Why don't you spend the night with me?" Mihawk asked slyly. He had booked a room the night before when he had been waiting for her to feel better, after her stay at Eva's. "Don't worry it doesn't have to be intimate. I won't force you to do anything."

"Yeah... Okay..." Amista didn't care any longer she was so tired that her bones ached. She felt the darkness start to creep upon her. No matter how hard she tried to stay awake, she could not fight back sleep. She was aware of being lifted into strong arms and then being undressed, but after that, there was nothing.

* * *

Mihawk felt Amista's body start to go limp and rely on him more. He grinned as she fell asleep in his arms still in the middle of the ocean. She was not the usual type of girl he spent his time with, but she had him changing his behaviour patterns regularly. If she was any other type of women, he would have jumped her bones already, but somehow with Amista he knew that if he did, everything would change.

Gently Mihawk carried Amista from the surf and picked up his jacket out of the sand, wrapping it around her peaceful form. It looked like he would probably be sleeping on the lounge tonight, Mihawk reflected wryly as he made the trek back to his hotel room. If he stayed in the same bed as her, she may jump to conclusions and the bond they had began to make may be shattered.

Upon reaching the room, Mihawk laid Amista down on the bed and left the room to find her a change in clothing. He was given some clothes from a women in the bar after he asked. He took them back up to his room telling her that his girlfriend was in desperate need of a change in clothing. The bar maid quickly backed off, a crestfallen look on her face.

Once he got back to the room, Mihawk examined Amista's sleeping form. Her face was pinched in exhaustion and she was shivering from the cold. He decided against waking her, she had been through two extremely tough and long days and it would do her good to get a good nights sleep. Softly Mihawk undressed Amista, he noticed the scar that was on her right hip. It seemed it was from the wound she had received from the thug two days ago. After taking his fill of the sight of her, Mihawk continued to dress her in the new clothes he had obtained.

He then placed her under the blankets and tucked them in around her, giving the heat no chance to escape. Holding back a yawn Mihawk flexed his muscles, happy with the absence of pain. Amista's massage had hit its mark and got all the tension from his aching neck. Mihawk grabbed a few of the spare blankets from the linen press and made himself a bed on the lounge, finally letting sleep take over his body.

* * *

_Amista walked down the long and quiet hall. The only light to show her the way eminated from the sinister looking candle holders hanging on the stone walls. Amista was unsure as to where she was going, all she knew was that she could never turn back. Finally, she reached the end of the unnaturally long hall and opened the door._

"_Hello Amista! I've been waiting for you." Nye said quietly, his body shielding something on the ground. Amista tried to get a closer look but he would not let her see. "You are mine you know that? You belong to me!" _

_Nye strode forward and grabbed her by the throat, stealing the breath from her lungs. The more she struggled the more he tightened his grip, until she was purple in the face. He laughed like a maniac before he spoke to her again, relinquishing his hold._

"_You betrayed me! And now I have betrayed you!" Nye grinned and let her have a look at the object that his body had been keeping from her view previously. "Now take a good look witch!"_

_To Amista's horror it was the body of the man that she had shot down in the alleyway. Then suddenly it turned its head and the face didn't belong to the dead man. Instead piercing golden eyes stared into the distance, focusing on the world of the dead._

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Amista sat up in bed, sweat dripping from her every pore. The dream had felt so very real and she started to sob despite herself. It had been so horrible.

"Amista?" Mihawk was next to her like lightning and without saying a word she gripped his shoulders and sobbed into his chest. "Shh its okay, everything will be fine now. Tell me what's wrong."

"It was just a bad dream is all." Amista sniffed rubbing her eyes and looking over to Mihawk, vulnerability shining from her face. "It wasn't real."

"It may help if you told me about it." Mihawk said gruffly, unsure of how he was supposed to act in this kind of situation. "Would you like a glass of water?"

"Nye was there! A-and he said that I belonged to him and I betrayed him so he would hurt me and then I saw the guy that I killed laying on the floor." Amista sucked in a deep breath. "And then his head turned and it was you. Nye was choking me, it all felt so real Mihawk!"

"It's alright, that dick head is far away from here and he will never kill me, he's not strong enough." Mihawk gently caressed Amista's cheek." Now go back to sleep Lass, you're very tired and will be exhausted tomorrow if you don't"

"Mihawk?" Amista clutched at his wrist as he stood to leave. "Will you stay with me? Please? I don't want to be alone."

Silently Mihawk climbed into the bed and pulled Amista close, listening to her breathing and not drifting off to sleep again until he was certain that she was in a deep and blissful sleep.

* * *

"Mihawk you creep! You had a peep of me naked!" Amista screamed into the sleeping Mihawk's ear. "Though you did have the decency to dress me again."

"You were shivering and would have got a cold had I not dressed you again." Mihawk grinned. "You do look nice before you don an outfit though. That's also the reason that I slept on the couch, so I couldn't be accused of rape."

Amista rolled her eyes and playfully hit him upside the head. She wasn't really angry even though it embarrassed her a little bit. She couldn't stay angry with him, not after his display of affection the night before. She got out of bed and walked to the window. She was expected back at headquarters in little more than three hours.

"We had better get a move on Mihawk." Amista sighed. Grudgingly she silently admitted that the past few days had been some of the best in her life. "Would you be able to give me a ride home?"

"Of course." Mihawk climbed out of bed and put on his jacket, over his powerful shoulders. She remembered the feeling that she had been witness to the night before. She had felt completely secure and safe. The dream had not persisted. "Lead the way."

* * *

The two companions sat in silence as they drifted towards the main headquarters of the Marines or more correctly the World Government. Though of course, Amista was clutching at Mihawk for dear life, her fear of sailing not yet cured. She shuddered to think of what she would do if she was forced to sail out to sea alone. She knew how to navigate and follow a compass, that was all fine, it was the fact that she hated sailing that got to her.

"What are you thinking?" Mihawk asked quietly, smoothing the crease in her forehead with his thumb. "You seem to be concentrating hard on something."

"Nothing." Amista smiled at him and she could not help but think of how relaxed the atmosphere between the two of them had become. "I was just thinking that its going to suck having to go back to headquarters."

"You could run away." Mihawk grinned. "I could take you to a far off island where you would never have to face the World Government again."

"Oh yeah, that'll work." Amista rolled her eyes in mock anger. "Just take me home, Mihawk. I don't want to have Nye winging in my ears as soon as I arrive."

"As you wish." Mihawk grinned as their destination came into view. Quickly Amista jumped to the other side of the ship so that the Marine's would not suspect anything suspicious. Not that there was anything suspicious anyway.

"Well good luck Mihawk... With; what ever it is you do." Amista said hesitantly. She didn't really want Mihawk to leave, not after they had spent so much time together. "I'll see you another time. Maybe we can go to dinner or something?"

"I do not think that would be a good idea, Lass." Mihawk said crushing any of Amista's hopes that she was currently harbouring. "It would not look good if you were caught on a dinner date with me. I may put you in a dangerous situation."

"Oh." Amista said lamely. She mustered up a smile determined not to let Mihawk see how hurt she actually was at his rejection. "Well maybe we'll be assigned to work together again. You wouldn't turn that down would you?"

"Of course not." Mihawk smile suavely and lifted her hand to his lips. "Until we next meet, mon ange."

Amista blushed hotly at his foreign words, it was the first time he had spoken to her in his native language and she found that she liked it. She waved goodbye to him sadly and watched as his ship disappeared. Then she pulled her mind from a day dream and made the long walk back up to her room, to await her next orders.

* * *

A/N: Mon ange My angel in French I think Mihawk is best as a French man!!! Please remember to review! 


	7. Border Line

A/N: Whoo hoo this is the chapter that I have been waiting to write for ages, this is where the plot really thickens and the drama between Amista and Mihawk begins. Anyway on to the story, hope ya enjoy Also this chapter is a bit shorten than the last, sorry about that.  
I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.

* * *

"Don't let him get away!" Amista screamed at the Marine standing two yards away from her. Currently, she was invovled in a chase of a criminal who liked to peep. Yes that's right, peep. Much to her utter dissatisfaction, Amista had been assigned to a job with another pervert. She was beginning to believe that she was cursed and perverts plagued her. That was even what the psychic had said. "He's committed a serious crime; do not let him slip through your fingers!"

"I-I got him!! I got him!" A young pink haired woman screeched as she clutched the arm of a man. "Ma'am please I can't hold him forever!"

"Let him go Sharn." Amista growled lowly at the girl. She could have hit her head against a brick wall, it would have achieved a lot more. Sharn had caught an innocent bystander and her public display had let the criminal escape. The blame would most likely be placed on Amista. "He's escaped people! Now; back to headquarters!"

Dejectedly Amista dragged her feet towards the direction of headquarters. She was not looking forward to her lecture from Nye. He had really been on her case lately and it made her grind her teeth in frustration. She wished that he would find a girlfriend to take up all his time. Then maybe he'd stay off her back.

* * *

"What were you thinking! Letting a junior accompany you on this mission!" Nye screamed his eyes bulging from his head. His attitude towards her the past few months had been more than ugly. Ever since she had arrived back from Rodina six months previous, he had been cold and demanding. "What if she had have caught him and he had have turned on her and had his way with her?! You cannot put your men in that position!"

"What! I was there with her the whole time! And if he could have his way with her, don't you think he could have his way with me as well?!" Amista exploded, seething with rage. She had not been so angry since the Rodina Island incident. "From now on I want solo missions. I can't take Juniors out, they're not trained enough to keep up."

"Fine request granted. Though you will only be able to request backup from the Shichibukai and Yonkou since that is your position in the Marines, and you seem to enjoy their company oh so much!" Nye's smile chilled Amista to the bone, making her shiver in apprehension. "Also before I forget, there's a meeting about the Shichibukai and Yonkou in five minutes, you better hurry or you'll be late. We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Amista cursed silently in her head but remembered to stay polite. Nye was a nasty bit of gear when you were on his bad side, and that's exactly where Amista was. On Nye's bad side. She didn't want to make matters worse, so quietly she thanked him and bowed then she walked slowly from the room, even though it took all the will power she could muster. Once she stepped out of the confines of the office however, she took of in a fully fledged sprint, making her way to the meeting room, she ran in and to her dismay, the meeting was half way through.

"Miss Amista, you finally took the time to meet us did you?" One of the elder stars questioned looking upon her in disapproval. "Would you care to explain your absence? It is after all your field of work, so we would think you would have been eager to be a part of this session."

"Sorry. I was on a mission with Juniors." Amista gasped clutching her chest as she gulped mouthfuls of oxygen. "It didn't go as well as planned. It was Sharn's first time on field work and I apparently gave her too much freedom. I apologize."

"You were doing field work?" The members of the room stared at her incredulously, making her nervous. Had she done something wrong? "Why on Earth would you be doing average field work? No wonder none of the pirate runs have been done."

"You mean I wasn't supposed to do missions?" Amista asked crestfallen. They would sack her now, that was for sure and she had begun to enjoy her job, though she had not been in contact with any of the pirates since her misson with Mihawk. "But my supervisor said that I would have to do field work to keep my position. Oh my, I am really sorry!"

"Supervisor!? You don't have a supervisor." The elder star cried in outrage making Amista cringe back. She felt her stomach clench and wished she could start anew. "Who exactly has been posing as your supervisor? You should be working solely with the Shichibukai and Yonkou."

"Mr Nye, Sir. I have been completing missions for him. My first mission was to travel with Hawkeyes to Rodina Island." Amista felt horribly sick and shaky. She really didn't like standing in front of the elder stars, explaining herself. "There I defeated a band of thugs. That was the only large mission I have done however, after that they have been quite small."

"We were aware of your mission with Hawkeyes. We assigned it to you. From now on we request that you get no guidance from Nye. He may think that he has good intentions, but we do not want him interfering. The Shichibukai and Yonkou are dangerous people, and they don't like Nye." A twinkle came into the foreboding face of the leader Elder Star. "You now have the day off, though there is quite a bit of paper work that you have to catch up on. We will have it sent to your room immediately."

"Um... Sir? If I may be so bold. Why exactly am I in this position by myself. Wouldn't it be easier to have a couple of people working with the pirates." Amista asked unsure as to weather or not she was overstepping the line.

"If we got more people, the pirates would feel as though they were being constricted." The Elder Star smiled at her. "It also means that only you can turn corrupt. It's much easier for us to deal with that way. Now run along dear."

"Yes Sir!" Amista saluted smartly and promptly left the room.

* * *

Stretching her muscles Amista made her way down to the Headquarters library, intent on finding out about the previous pirate advisors. She wondered why everyone expected her to turn corrupt.

"Hey Ami!" Coral screamed in excitement, making Amista jump and spin around to face her sister. "What're you doing down here?"

"I'm looking for information on the previous pirate advisors." Amista smiled. She would not share the information with her sister that the Elder stars expected her to turn corrupt before her contract was even complete. No, she would keep that information to herself and prove them wrong. "I just think it would be interesting to have a little background information about my position in the World Government."

"World Government?" Coral stared at her sister as if she had turned to stone. "I think you meant Marines dear... Since when have you ever worked for the World Government? You work with Nye."

"Not any more I don't." Amista jutted out her chin in defiance. She was happy that she was now solo, she worked better that way. "Nye is no longer a part of my position and I work for the World Government."

"Did you get Hawkeyes to manipulate them?" Coral asked suspiciously, her eyes searching Amista's face. "I saw him here today, and I know that the two of you got along a lot better than you let off. I saw you when you docked at the harbour after that mission. You were flirting with him chronically."

"Okay, I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't flirting with him, he was flirting with me." Amista grinned at her sister. "Live a little would you? I haven't seen him since then and he saved my tail feather. Anyway, I don't think he would sweet talk the World Government for me, unless he could get something out of it."

"But you're sure that you haven't seen Hawkeyes lately?" Coral asked sceptically. "Because he was strutting the halls as proud as a peacock this morning, issuing orders as if he was boss! Of course everyone did what he asked, they were too scared to do otherwise."

"Everyone includes you, right?" Amista asked humour flashing in her eyes. She certainly didn't feel humourous however, she actually felt as if her heart had shattered. Mihawk had been in Headquarters and he had not come to see her like he had promised. She felt betrayed.

'Don't worry about him! He's a pirate, why did you look at it in such detail. He obviously didn't!' Amista scolded herself silently, unaware that her sister was still rambling on at her about something or other.

"Amista! Hello, wakey wakey, rise and shine!" Coral waved her hand in front of her face, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Hey, are you feeling alright? Maybe you should go have a lie down."

"Yeah, I'm not actually feeling all that well, Coral. I'm might just do that and have a rest." Amista knew she was taking the cowards way out, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be alone for awhile. Without any distractions.

* * *

"Will this ever end!" Amista asked herself out loud in exasperation. She literally had mountains of paper work to finish, and it was already midnight. "I'll never finish this."...

...Three hours and fifty cups of coffee later, Amista signed the last sheet of paper work. She could have screamed with happiness, though it was three in the morning and she was sure that if she did, there would be many unhappy neighbours.

Sitting back in her chair, Amista stretched her hands above her head. Relaxing after her grueling night of work. That was when she felt another presence in her room, and the heat of a powerful and dominant gaze.

She froze, fearing to move. Suddenly large, strong hands gripped her shoulders and started to massage away her tension. She couldn't help but to relax, the massage felt so good. She knew who it was anyhow.

"I thought I would return the favour of the massage you gave me." Mihawk whispered into her ear. "What have they been doing to you _belle_ _dame_? You look exhausted, you have bags beneath your eyes."

"Oh, don't get me started. And if I remember correctly, the massage I gave you was a bribe for you to keep my secret." Amista sighed and leaned back into Mihawk. She had made a pact with herself that she would no longer shy away from Mihawk. It was only the rare occasion that she saw him and she didn't want their time together to be spoiled. Afterall she had grown to actually like and respect him when they were at Rodina. "Why are you here Mihawk? I haven't seen you for six months and all of a sudden you're here. What do you want from me?"

"Did I not promise that I would come back?" Mihawk asked slyly. He then turned her so she was looking directly towards him. "I always keep my word Amista."

"That may be so, but I can't help the feeling that you're here on a mission to get something from me." Amista stood up and was surprised when Mihawk's arms shot out and anchored her to his body, receiving a startled yelp for his actions. "Mihawk! What are you..."

* * *

Mihawk climbed through the window of the only room that was still filled with light. He knew it was Amista's room and he couldn't suppress the urge to go and see her. To be truthful with himself, he would have to admit that he had actually missed the Lass and so had his body. Everyday for the last couple of months, his body had ached for her. For him to hold her, taste her touch her and smell her. No matter how many women he took out on expensive dinner dates and romantic apartment rooms, she wouldn't leave his system. He had decided to rid her of his system once and for all tonight. He didn't care who got hurt in the process.

As Amista turned around to face him, he could see anger just below the surface. She was suspicious and said as much. He couldn't help but notice the back rings around her eyes and the pinched looked that shadowed her face. The navy was running her ragged and he felt a sudden wave of possessiveness over take his body.

"That may be so, but I can't help the feeling that you're here on a mission to get something from me." Amista told him standing up and waiting for him to move from her path.

He couldn't stand still any longer, he had to have her. No more small talk, now he would satisfy his needs. And she would help him. Mihawk grabbed her and pulled her closer, the startled squeak spurring him on. "Mihawk! What are you..."

He cut her off with his mouth, taking full possession. She was his tonight and he would make sure she knew it. She would not escape him and he would exterminate his need for her once and for all. It wasn't healthy for him to live the way he was.

"Shh, _Amour_ do not speak. Just relax and enjoy." Mihawk whispered across her lips, his hands busy with the buttons of her uniform. "I will not hurt you. We can go slow."

Suddenly her hands shot out and roamed his expansive chest, before removing his jacket. That was when he knew he had won and he could continue.

"Wait! Mihawk stop!" Amista's words froze him to the spot. She wouldn't reject him this far into the game would she? "The door's not locked!"

Mihawk grinned before striding over to the door and flicking the lock. Then he began to finish exactly what he had come to start.

* * *

Amista let her finger trail across the jaw of the man asleep beside her, holding her in a possessive hold. She had known that Mihawk was an extremely strong and powerful man, but she had not guessed as the gentleness that he could instill. He had made her feel beautiful in every way possible. She would never regret this night as long as she lived.

Slowly she let her wandering finger trail down his neck and to his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his muscular chest. He was the perfect being, perfectly chiseled in every way. She smiled suddenly, remembering the soft words he had whispered to her in his foreign language. She did not understand their meaning, but she didn't have to, they made her feel special.

"You should get some sleep _Amour_." Mihawk crooned, caressing her spine. "You may need your energy for later in the night."

"I thought that you were asleep." Amista pouted, snuggling closer to him. Enjoying their time together while it lasted. She knew he would not stay for long, she didn't expect him to. He would take what he wanted and needed then he would leave. Amista yawned. "But you win, I am tired."

"Of course you are. You had a big work out." Mihawk grinned and Amista felt a warmth steal through her as she slipped into a deep and blissful sleep her dreams filled with the sight of the man holding her protectively against his chest.

* * *

Amour – Love Belle dame - beautiful lady

Well I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think! I know that this chapter was a bit shorter then usual, but I tried to add bits and then found that I couldn't and I liked it the way it is!


	8. Round Tables

A/N: Woohoo chapter 8 is now up, I am so happy, only 11 more chapters to go and then it is finished! Thank you very much for all the people who have reviewed this story, I really appreciate the feedback. I hope this chapter is up to normal standards and if not better . Well enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.

* * *

"_Wait! Mihawk stop!" Mihawk froze to the spot, taking Amista's words as rejection. "The door's not locked!"_

_Mihawk grinned and strode over to the door, locking it before resuming his temporarily paused activities. Slowly he pulled Amista firmly against the length of his body, he was unsure why, but he had the strongest urge to take things slow and make everything perfect for the amazing woman in front of him._

_Amista felt tears sting her eyes as Mihawk lowered his head and captured her lips. Only this time the tears were not from pain or hurt, this time they were from a range of emotions, the dominant feeling, tenderness for the man that was being so gentle with her._

_Soon Amista caught up and started to participate in Mihawk's game. She wondered silently weather she was giving him as much pleasure as he was giving her, but she didn't have long to dilly dally on those thoughts._

"_It's okay Amour." Mihawk whispered lovingly against Amista's neck as he slowly slipped her garmets from her body, letting them drop to the ground to pool at her feet. It was then that he let his eyes wander her form. He felt a tide of anger surge through him as he saw the scar on her right hip and remembered how she had obtained it. He would never let her feel pain like that again._

"_Mihawk?" Cautiously Amista moved closer, shielding her body from his interogating gaze, she then followed his example and took hold of his belt, un-clipping it from its previously secure holding a mischievous grin on her face. "We are going rather slow aren't we?"_

"_If you want to go faster, I can do that chéri." Mihawk grinned and before Amista could comprehend what he was saying, he scooped her from her feet and placed her on the bed, as if she was made from porcelain. _

"_Oh!" Amista arched towards Mihawk, unashamed that she was doing everything he asked. She no longer cared, all that mattered to her at that point in time was Mihawk and her and the act in which they were participating. Suddenly she couldn't take his slow pace any longer. She just needed him."Please Mihawk?"_

"_You're very eager angelique." Mihawk grinned and Amista thought that she was going to have to wait longer to be united with him. His grin however was just a distraction from the actual deed and Amista gasped in pain as he entered and held her and then she groaned in delight as her hips bucked upwards after she had adapted to his size..._

..."Amista, wake up and answer the door!!" Amista started awake at the rude knocking at her door, she really couldn't be bothered to answer it, she just wanted to go back to sleep to finish her delicious dream and live the previous nights events over and over again.

"You have a key, open it yourself!" Amista screamed through the door, knowing that it was her sister. Yawning she turned over, looking at the empty space next to her. She knew that Mihawk had occupied said space for most of the night, she had felt him leave after placing a light and lingering kiss on her forehead.

"What are you still doing in bed?!" Coral asked in amazement, walking towards Amista intent on pulling the covers from her body. "You have a meeting in an hour, or did you forget?"

"Meeting, damn, I didn't even know about a meeting." Amista rubbed her forehead and grabbed at the blankets before her sister could tear them from her. Her efforts were in vein however as her sister was faster, though to Amista's utter amazement she was dressed in clothes. They didn't belong to her, but she was wearing them none the less. She would have to thank Mihawk for saving her tail feather once again.

"Where on earth did you pick up clothes like them?" Coral asked her eyes goggling from their sockets. Coral was a fashion expert and often looked down upon Amista's choice of clothing, saying that she looked as though she was wearing potato sacks. The garment that she adorned now, however, was anything but a sack, it clung to Amista's body and showed every curve, it made her sister look beautiful. There had to be a man involved with her overly self concious sister.

"I was given it. Anyway, it's not like I am going to wear it much." Amista said annoyed at her sister. Amista didn't like wearing revealing clothes, she wasn't exactly skinny like her sister. "Now what time was this meeting on at?"

"It starts in five minutes." Coral handed Amista her uniform and turned to the door. "You know you can tell me if there is a man in your life, Ami, I won't judge you. I just want to know about the change in you."

"Coral, there is no man in my life that you have to worry about." Amista said, she was after all telling the truth. Why would Mihawk come back for her? He took what he had wanted and she had given it readily. There was nothing between them any longer. The thought saddened her, as she would have liked many repeats of the previous night though life went on. It waited for absolutely nothing. "And I haven't changed, geez, next time I won't wear a gown like this okay?"

"But it really suits you!" Coral turned around to see her sister fully dressed with a look that screamed 'Do not go any further' "Okay I get the point, no more questions. Now hurry and go get to your meeting, you'll be late."

"Thanks a bunch Coral." Amista said her demeanor softening despite Coral's intruding questions. She flung her arms around her sisters form, unsure as to what she would have done without her. Coral had always been there to help Amista out and to save her from falling.

* * *

Amista ran down the halls of Headquarters as fast as she possibly could. As she got there she discovered that she was the only person conducting the meeting today, it seemed that she had been the one to call the meeting. It could only have been Nye who set her up. He really wasn't happy with her since she busted him with the higher powers.

"Welcome everyone and sorry that I am late." Amista called confidently as she walked into an empty room. That was when she could have hit her head against a brick wall. There was one of two things going on, either someone was playing a trick on her, or the Shichibukai were not showing up.

That was when she suddenly heard the low giggling at the corner of the room. Amista whipped her head around to find the one the only... Doflamingo. Amista had to stop herself from groaning outloud, out of all the shichibukai why was it this one who had shown up? He would have to be the most difficult of them all.

"You look quite funny addressing an empty room." Doflamingo giggled and Amista walked closer dismayed. "Aw whats wrong? I would hate to see a grown woman cry."

"Nothing... Now is there anything that you wanted to discuss. Because as you can see, I haven't got anything planned at the moment."

"Because you weren't the one to call the meeting. We all know that, we're not stupid you know. I just didn't want you to feel alone." Doflamingo grinned at Amista as she rolled her eyes at his antics. "And besides, you haven't come to check up on me. I've been lonely."

"Aww, you poor thing, that must be really hard for you." Amista said sarcastically, sitting on a nearby seat. "This whole thing is a set up, I don't know what to do anymore. No one here is my friend, they're all back stabbers."

"That's how the world works. You really are naïve aren't you?" It was the first time she hadn't heard Doflamingo giggle at the end of his sentence. Maybe he was human after all, and then again maybe he wasn't. Then a thought occurred to her, if she met with the pirates here then she would not have to sail in a ship. It was the perfect idea.

"Doflamingo?" Amista asked casually, sending all the hairs on the back of Doflamingo's neck on end in suspicion. There was something about the way she had said his name that he did not like, or for use of a better word, trust. "Do you think Shanks would come here?"

"What...?" Doflamingo stared at her as if she had lost her marbles. "Why would you think that he would come here? Even if you asked him, it would be better for you to go to his island and talk to him, instead of getting him to come here."

"Oh..." Amista thought about the rough time she had ahead of her in a ship and shuddered, but she had to learn eventually and there was no time like the present. "Okay, do you have an eternal post to his Island?"

"It just so happens that I do little miss." Doflamingo giggled again. "I just need one favour first, and then I'll give it to you."

"And what would that favour be?" Amista asked cautiously. "I can't agree to just anything you know?"

"Can't or won't?" Doflamingo countered. "Just give me a night to woo your sister and I'll give you the Eternal post."

"No way! I can't do that! That's not fair!" Amista screamed at the pirate seated on the table in front of her, she couldn't believe he would ask her something like that.

"Fine then, no deal!" Doflamingo giggled at Amista's expense. It made no difference to him if she went along with the wager or not. He just loved to gamble. He found it interesting.

"Doflamingo! You will regret it if you don't help me!" Amista marched over to the prankster pirate and stared him in the eye, aiming at instilling fear into him. However she failed miserably at this task and had him laughing in her face. "Doflamingo, you know I can't do what you're asking, would it really hurt you to be nice for a change?"

"Absolutely. Then I would lose all of my pride." Doflamingo told her in mock shock. His face then broke into a mischievous grin followed soon by his irritating giggle. "You'll have to abide by my negotiations if you want the compass my dear."

"Fine! I'll find him myself." Amista stood up in agitation and turned and walked to the door, before she opened it, she turned back to Doflamingo. "The meeting is over by the way."

"Amista? What's wrong?" Coral asked and Amista knew Coral was in on the plan to set her up. Amista felt betrayed and wondered what she could have done to upset her usually chirpy sister. "Did the meeting go bad?"

"No it went dandy!" Amista grinned and walked towards the communications room. "Now I have a call to make to a certain red haired pirate."

Amista watched merciless as her sister's face went white and she moved to clutch at Amista's jumper. Amista pulled back and continued on her mission.

* * *

"Captain! The Den Den Mushi is ringing, you have a call from the world government headquarters."

"Put them through and let me talk to them then. I wonder what they could want." Captain Shanks said mildly, he was in the middle of a discussion, one that he was loath the leave. Reluctantly Shanks took the reciever from his subordinate and talked to the person on the other line. "What can I do for ya?"

"Captain Shanks?" A voice asked cuatiously and then proceeded once it got an acknowledgement. "This is Supervisor Redcrow Amista here. I would like to schedule a meeting with you concerning your Yonkou position."

"You would? And may I ask what it is that I have done to deserve such a call?" Shanks watched as his companion straightened and smirked as if he found something very amusing. "What time did you want the meeting and where would you like it?"

"You haven't done anything wrong, it is a routine call." Amista said answering Shanks' first question. "Also I can come to you if you tell me your location."

"Okay Lassie, you can come to us, but it will have to be tomorrow morning." Shanks grinned. "Come to skull island, you should have an eternal post for that, we'll see you then."

Without waiting, Shanks hung up the line and turned back to his smirking companion. He wondered what had overcome Mihawk at the Lasses voice. Had he done something so bad that even the great Mihawk would feel guilty about?

"You should stick around hawkeyes, it could get interesting." Shanks held up a bottle of rum in a toast. "She is very formal on the Den Den Mushi, isn't she? I've only met her once, and she was formal then too."

"Very much so, she is an interesting woman." Mihawk grinned, not willing to share his little secret easily. "I had a mission with her a while back and she certainly comes up with some strange and productive ideas."

"You've slept with her haven't you?" Shanks asked bluntly seeing through his friends charade. Mihawk never complimented a woman. This Lass must have been something special. "She's gotten beneath the first barrier. It's time to party!"

"You will use any excuse to party won't you?" Mihawk rolled his eyes and took the bottle of rum that was handed to him. He would indeed enjoy seeing the beautiful and fulfilling Amista again. He had originally thought that once he had his way with her, he would rid her of his system. This, he soon realised, was not true and he found that he wanted more of her. Something could come from her visit to shanks, and Mihawk was willing to bet he would prosper from it.

"Of course my friend! There is nothing as good as partying, its the best thing for you to do!" Shanks held up his bottle and guzzled down its contents. He would be off his face tonight and tomorrow the Lass would come and he could talk to her and figure out why Mihawk was so interested in her. It took a special kind of person to get themselves noticed by Mihawk. "Now Drink up Hawkeyes! And tomorrow we will meet this lady friend of your's and see why you fuss over her!"

"I don't fuss over her. She is a woman and just like all the rest. I will take what I want from her, just like I do with every other female that interests me." Mihawk growled at Shanks and swallowed his alcohol in one gulp. He knew Amista would be like all the rest. If he trusted her, then she would turn on him. He must keep his guard up at all times. It was better if he remained the jerk. "Believe me Shanks."

"I don't know what it is that happened between you and Rebecca, Mihawk, but not all women are like her." Shanks sighed at the stubborn look on Mihawk's face, and he knew that he could not change his former rival's thinking. Mihawk would have to find out on his own that not all women are demons. "You just have to chill out and take a risk and trust this woman. From the way you speak of her, I am thinking that she is very different to a lot of other women."

"She is. She's innocent and independent all at once. She hates it when people try to take over the things that she is doing." Mihawk looked into his new bottle of rum. He stared at the alcoholic liquid as if he could see her face by doing it. "But she is not my type at all. She's just perfect for a good root, that's all."

"You know, one day your sleeping around is going to cause you strife and give you bad karma." Shanks told Miahwk sarcastically. He remembered Amista from the meeting, and he couldn't help but feel bitter at the way Mihawk was treating her. Shanks was a good judge of character and the moment he laid eyes on her, Shanks had judged Amista to be pure of heart and someone who could do no wrong.

"And all the sleeping around you do is not going to give you bad karma?" Mihawk raised a brow at the red haired man sitting across from him, slugging down rum. "You are not an innocent man in that department either Shanks. It is healthy for a man to have an active libido."

"You're missing my point entirely Mihawk." Shanks sighed and changed the subject, it was too hard to get drunk while Mihawk ran a conversation around in circles trying to become the winner. He was competitive in everything, even conversation and it was very off putting when one was trying to get totally smashed on the heavy delicacy called rum. Shanks raised his glass in a toast to his crew and Mihawk. "To a new day and hopefully a new adventure to go with it!"

"AYE!" Shanks crew joined in on the toast and soon laughter and slurred singing filled the air as the party progressed on into the night.

* * *

"What did they say Amista?" Coral asked sheepishly, as she peeked in at her sister, who had just finished what sounded like an important call. She felt bad for the trick she had played on her sister, especially after the way her sister had protected her and not sold her out to the only pirate that had come to the fake meeting. She had thought that Nye knew what he was doing, Coral had not thought that the pirates could be as ruthless as what they were.

"I'll be leaving port tomorrow morning so that I can travel out to Skull Island to meet Captain red haired Shanks and conduct a formal yearly one on one meeting with him." Amista told her sister coolly before exiting the room. She would locate the eternal compass and she would get herself to Skull Island. No longer would she be so foolish and rely on other people. From now on she would rely on only herself, it was after all, the only way that you did not get hurt.

Travelling from the communications room, Amista quickly and efficiently she made her way into the expansive equipment room of the World Government Headquarters. Looking around she found exactly what she was looking for, a cabinet filled with compasses. It still amazed her how organised everything was, it didn't even take her long to locate the eternal post she was looking for. It did surprise her however that there was only one, when there was multiple compasses of most of the other islands.

Ignoring her suspicions she wrote down that she had taken the Skull Island Eternal post in a log book next to the cabinet. Then Amista made her way out of the room and back to her own, making sure she was prepared for the long days journey ahead of her. She wondered breifly if she would even survive sailing to this meeting. She hated ships and unfortunately for her, she would be sailing one by herself the next day.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this is my longest chapter ever in this fic . Please review and tell me how you like the story so far.

Amour – Love

chéri- Darling

angelique- Little angel. (Thank you to the reviewer 'SOMEONE' who told me about this translation . Thank you very much, its appreciated.)

ALSO!!! A big thank you to all the people who have been reviewing chapter after chapter it is good to know that people are enjoying my story and its what keeps me writing it . Though if there ever is anything that you do not like, please do not hesitate to tell me. Just keep it polite with constructive criticism and I will listen


	9. Issues remaining unsolved, hurt the soul

A/N: Chapter 9! Yay, this story is coming along good. Anyways thanks for all the people that have been reviewing, it makes me really happy to know that people like it. . Its up early this week as well! And its longer! And I discovered that I don't link my paragraphs very well, so I tried to link them in this chapter, hopefully it worked.

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

* * *

Amista stared in dread at the small boat tied to the dock in front of her. Life was so cruel to her, why was she so stubborn? She could have taken her sister along with her, then she would not be alone, and one on one with the sea.

Bitterly she thought of Mihawk. She wished he was there with her, he would make all of her fears go away, just like he did the last time. He would hold her and then for a moment she could imagine that he loved her and everything was perfect.

'Stop thinking like that!' Amista scolded herself silently, angry that she could weaken for the golden eyed man so easily. She hadn't even known him all that long when they had made love. Though it had felt like so much more to her, it hadn't felt like something you could just brush off.

Absent mindedly Amista climbed into the small dinghy and unhooked it from the dock, letting its sails unfurl. She wondered when the next time that she saw Mihawk would be. Maybe he would never come back, was it possible that she had not satisfied him enough? She wasn't exactly a professional in that factor of life.

Lifting the compass and following its straight arrow was easy and travelling in a small boat on the Grandline seemed peaceful compared to the full blown argument that raged in the very depths of her soul and mind. She hated the feelings that coursed through her, they were foreign, vague and stimulated towards Mihawk. The very man she wished her mind to steer clear of, for she never wanted to regret their time together and she was scared that if she thought about it too much, she would eventually regret their beautiful evening.

Rebuking herself harshly for getting off track, Amista put all of her energies into concentrating on the straight line of the compass. She predicted that she was not long off the island, but she could not be sure navigation was not one of her strong points. Actually, it was her worst; she had no clue as to what she was doing and it frustrated her.

"Damn him! Mihawk made this look so easy and he didn't even use a compass!" Amista shouted at no one in particular. She hadn't expected an answer, and was very shocked by the response in which she received from the ocean that was antagonistic against her.

* * *

Mihawk watched the waters in front of him intently with his sharp eyes, searching for any sign of Amista. There was none, this fact made him worry. She should have arrived on Shanks' small island two hours previous. She was yet to make her appearance.

"Don't fret Mihawk, maybe she's late." Shanks smiled, he could see the worry in Mihawk's eyes. It was an emotion that he had never related to Mihawk before It seemed strange to see it now and Shanks was very eager to meet the woman who could instill such emotive feelings in a man like Mihawk. Not that Shanks found anything wrong with his pig headed companion, it was just that Mihawk liked to see matters his own way, and no one else's. This made him seem arrogant, uncaring and unfriendly to the untrained eye.

"She hates boats and she doesn't know how to navigate on the blue seas, little own the Grandline seas." Mihawk growled through tightly gritted teeth. He hated feeling the way he did at that moment and he was loath to admit that he may be worried about Amista, but he couldn't dispel the urge to sail around the waters until he found her. She was different to the other women he had slept with and he wasn't willing to give her up for anything.

"Oh come on Mihawk, admit it, you're worried about the lass! She must be one hell of a woman to crawl beneath your steel hard skin." Shanks threw back his head in laughter. He knew that he shouldn't be mocking Mihawk the way that he was, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time, why not take advantage of such a situation?

"She is one hell of a woman and you will regret your previous choice of words." Mihawk's temper was thin and he didn't relish in Shanks absent minded teasing, it made him grouchy and his temper was just about ready to snap. He just wanted to sight a boat with a blonde sitting at its center, making a mess of things, then he could go back to not caring.

"Okay okay! I'll stop, but I don't think that standing here and concerning yourself with something you have absolutely no control over, and shouldn't be involved in anyway is going to solve anything." Shanks looked at Mihawk vaguely but all jokes were lost as the air around him grew serious.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Mihawk asked suspiciously. If the answer was what he thought it was, then he didn't like it.

"Are you prepared to give that Lassie everything that she wants and needs, because she is going to want a lot more than what you're giving her. You'll break her heart and emotionally wound her for life." Shanks hated being so harsh, but Mihawk needed a wake up call. Not everything could go his way, he had to learn to let other people take center stage and Shanks was worried that the Lass would fall in love with the chauvinistic male in front of him.

"She knows that what she is getting is all she will receive. She seemed happy enough about it the other night when I made love to her." Mihawk's lips twisted in a stubborn smirk as he remembered the passion that he had unlocked within Amista. It had been a night to remember.

"Woah! Did you just say that you made Love to her? I have never heard you use that term when you have spoken about a woman you've had your way with. Maybe you're changing after all Mihawk!" Shanks stared at his friend. There was definitely something different about him. Now Shanks really had to meet the woman who had such an effect on him.

"Shut up before I hurt you!" Mihawk stared at Shanks, finally passing on the message that he did not want to talk about it and Shanks should quit while he was ahead. Once again Mihawk scanned the horizon for the tell tale sign of Amista's boat, he hoped that Shanks was right and she was only late. Otherwise Mihawk was concerned that he would be finding small segments of her cold, lifeless and dead body over sections of the grandline.

* * *

Amista stared into the gigantic, purple eye of a humongous Sea King, with vicious looking yellow teeth. It was not a good day for her. It seemed that God was in disagreement with her and was now showing his frustrations. Reacting quickly, Amista pulled out her hand gun and pointed it at the Sea monster, feeling as though lead had lodged itself into her stomach. She would have to time her attack perfectly and hit a weak spot, she would only get one chance. If she missed, she would die.

"Okay now, when you're ready." Amista wiped sweat from her brow and watched her target with the intensity of a hawk, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Without warning the Sea King lunged forward, surprising Amista with its agility and knocking her to the floor of the boat. Slowly Amista got back onto her feet, her shoulder throbbed in pain every time she tried to move it and her arm was bent at an odd angle. She guessed her arm was broken, as to the reason why she couldn't move her shoulder, she had no clue. She would have to ignore the pain if she wanted to survive, so she picked up her gun and pointed it at the monsters eye.

The monster came down to strike again, only this time Amista was ready and she shot it through the eye making it writhe in agony. No longer did it rear it's head to take a swing at her, instead it groaned and floated on the top of the sea, blood gushing from the wound Amista had created. Amista felt her stomach clench at the sight of the poor monster and, unable to watch its pain any longer, she shot it through the skull, piercing its brain and killing it instantly, cutting off the high pitched wails that had admitted from the Sea King's throat.

Amista watched the dead body sink beneath the water until her stomach fully protested, and she found herself leaning over the side of her small boat upchucking her recently eaten breakfast. Then she lay on the floor of the boat feeling sick, her body shaking from shock. It had been disgusting to watch the Sea King in such agony. It was then, when she moved the wrong way, that she felt pain pierce through her shoulder and arm and remembered that she had a meeting to attend to.

Pulling herself together and pushing away any conflicting emotions, Amista referred to her compass and redirected her boat. She was already running late, it would not do any good for her to miss the entire meeting, she would have to just ignore the pain she was currently enduring and attend to present matters.

* * *

It was late noon when Amista saw an Island in the shape of a skull come into view. To her dismay she spied a small ship and recognised it as Mihawk's, she felt her stomach clench in apprehension. She was unsure what she was suppose to say to him after their night of passion, yet at the same time she wanted to see him and smell his masculine fragrance. She quelled her raging emotions and docked at the side of the small island, anchoring her boat securely before turning to survey her surroundings.

The Island wasn't very big, but it had a tranquil atmosphere and made her relax, causing her arm to throb from the slight movement of position. Colour bloomed everywhere in vivid greens and blues, making her mouth open somewhat in awe. She had never seen such a beautiful view and it astounded her that something so peaceful could exist in the grandline.

"You like the look of the place Lass?" A voice asked. Amista jumped and came out of her trance fast enough to see a red haired man appear from the overgrowth around her. Judging by the look of him, she guessed that the man was Red Haired Shanks. The person she had come to see.

"Yes, it is very beautiful isn't it?" Amista was surprised to hear the breathlessness in her voice from the pain she was suffering. She must have lost a lot more blood than she had thought, she would have to finish the meeting quickly, before she lost too much more. Then she could get back to headquarters and see the doctor, so that she could be patched up. She would have gone back to headquarters if she had known she'd been bleeding.

"What happened? You're all bent out of shape!" Shanks exclaimed as he examined Amista's arm. Her left shoulder looked as though it was dislocated as well as torn and bleeding. Her left arm was bent in an odd angle and looked to be broken. Shanks admired the way that she pretended there was no pain, it was almost believable until he had heard the breathlessness when she had spoken to him.

"No no, I'm fine. Just a little run in with a Sea King; nothing to worry about." Amista assured Shanks. Absent mindedly she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, embarrassed at the attention she was receiving. If she was worth her money at the World Government, then she would have defeated the Sea monster easily.

"You are not fine and you will be treated immediately!" Mihawk's voice rang across the small clearing making Amista freeze. She had hoped that her mind was playing tricks on her, however that did not seem to be the case. Mihawk was standing right behind her, glaring at the wounds that she had received. Amista felt her anger ignite at his demanding tone and she turned around to tell him as much.

"Why is it that every time I see you, you're bossing me around like I will fall to my knees in your mere presence?!" Amista demanded walking up to Mihawk and staring him straight in the eye. If she could face a Sea King, then she could most definitely face Mihawk, he was only human after all.

"You'll do extra damage to that shoulder of your's if you don't get it pushed back into place!" Mihawk stared down at her, a challenge in his eyes daring her to argue back. Instead of backing down, Amista fired up and moved closer to him, a sarcastic tone coming into her voice. What she didn't know was that Mihawk didn't like sarcasm and it would be her downfall.

"Well then Mr I'm so perfect and I know what's best! Why don't you **make** me listen to you!" Amista stuck her tongue out at the pirate for a better effect. Mihawk's eyes barely veiled rage as he gripped Amista's right arm. She suddenly squeaked in shock as he spun her around, though no more sound came from her mouth as the pain was too unbearable as Mihawk slipped her shoulder back into its proper position.

Amista felt strong arms lift her to Mihawk's powerful and rock hard chest as he carried her to where he had previously come. All she could do was flop against him. She was in such pain, she didn't even protest when he took her to a large ship and placed her in the infirmary to sleep.

"Now you can sleep _angelique_ and recover from your injuries." Mihawk pulled crisp white covers over Amista's body and bent down to place a light kiss on the tip of her nose. Before he could leave, Amista's hand shot out and pulled him closer to her shivering body.

"Stay, please Mihawk." It was only a faint whisper, but it was all that was needed to anchor Mihawk to the seat beside the bed for the rest of the night.

* * *

Amista awoke to the dull snoring of a male. Turning her head she watched Mihawk, realising that it was the first time she had seen him sleep since she had known him. It made her insides turn to liquid fire that he had stayed the night for her, it was such a sweet gesture. Climbing out of bed Amista was reminded of the previous days activities by a dull ache in her shoulder and arm. She shrugged it off however, more intent on reaching Mihawk before he awakened.

Once she reached the source of the room's dominating male presence, Amista leant over so that she could press her lips fully against Mihawk's revelling in the feeling as he awoke and smirked knowingly at her game. Slowly he wound his arms around her waist, pulling her forward until she was forced to take a sitting position in his lap. When his tongue darted out of his mouth Amista made sure that he would have a hard time finding the entrance by clamping her lips together. He was not to be dissuaded however as his hand travelled beneath her top and gently cupped her breast making her gasp in pleasure against him.

"You cannot resist me." Mihawk grinned before taking full possession of her mouth, his hands roaming as they pleased, spreading pleasure through every nerve ending her body had. She wasn't too far gone though not to have noticed Mihawk's gloating tone, she would have to do something about that.

"Ah, is it me who cannot resist you, or you that cannot resist me?" Amista asked him seriously, taking advantage of his lapse in concentration to roam her hands over his expansive chest, following them with her mouth before kissing him fully and passionately on the lips once again. Mihawk didn't answer her question and froze as she yelped in pain when his hand slid over the wound on her shoulder.

"You are injured, I shouldn't have lost my head." Mihawk drew back with obvious effort, looking Amista in the eye. She should have been angry that he had not gone further, but his actions had touched her. He had pulled back, not because he wanted to, but because she had been hurt. She let her finger trail down his jaw before throwing her arms around him in a heartfelt embrace.

"And they say you're only concerned with yourself!" Amista giggled and kissed him on the temple. Mihawk sat up straight and turned rigid beneath her, making all of her alarm bells ring in warning. She wondered what she had done and when she saw the look shining in the depths of his eyes, she stood up in shock and horror.

Mihawk also stood, anger flaring in his every movement as he made his way to the door. Amista felt betrayed that he could turn on her so easily and she didn't understand what she had done to make him react so violently. As he reached the door, Amista gathered her courage and threw the pillow from her bed at him. Deftly he turned and caught it in one hand, his eyes fixed on her face and blazing eyes.

"What the fuck Mihawk! What is this all about, what have I done to upset you?!" Amista couldn't help but scream at him, not only was she feeling physical pain, now she was feeling emotional pain as well. She didn't see what she had done to deserve it.

"I can't do this Amista. I won't give you more than I already have, so don't make this personal!" Mihawk's eyes blazed and he seemed to have grown as he threw the pillow back onto the bed. Amista thought she could see a trace of hurt lingering in his eyes, but it was quickly hidden.

"How can you do that? How could you nearly make love to me one minute and then the next tell me you don't want commitment? When did I ask for commitment Mihawk?!" Amista walked forward, intent on figuring out the puzzle that shielded Mihawk. She let her voice become gentle as she reached him. "Who has hurt you so badly that you cannot trust another person anyway?"

"A woman by the name of Rebecca taught me to never get involved. You deserve more than I am willingly to give _angelique. _You deserve a man who will give you a family and pledge his love. Not someone who will use you for pleasure."

"So that's it? You're just going to walk out now, just say goodbye?" Amista tried to hide the hurt in her voice, but she failed miserably and the tears escaped the boundaries binding them. It surprised her how much she actually cared.

"See, I have already hurt you. I will do it no longer." Mihawk gently wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. He stared at her in the eye before kissing her on the forehead. "Goodbye Amista. Please find someone who deserves you and won't make you cry."

Before she could even say a thing, Mihawk was gone and she was left to face an empty room. After what seemed like an eternity of staring, Amista finally broke down, falling to her knees from erratic and painful sobs. She laid her head against the floor, no longer caring, as she cried herself to sleep. It was how Shanks found her only hours later, as his first mate, Ben, lifted her into the bed once again, leaving Shanks to take Mihawk's vacated position and wait for her to awake.

* * *

Amista awoke from confusing dreams to a loud roaring in her head. She felt as though she had drank a whole bar of liquor and was now feeling the effects. That was until the scene of the argument she had part taken in with Mihawk, flashed vividly within her mind. She groaned and considered going back to sleep until she heard a soft voice.

"Are you alright Lass?" Shanks sat on the edge of her bed and smoothed back her hair from her face. He smiled down at her encouragingly before handing her a warm liquid that was sweet and sticky. "Drink that, it will make you feel better."

"Thank you." Amista obediently swallowed the devine liquid and was surprised to discover the headache pounding in her temples was evaporating at the speed of light. "What was that stuff?"

"Good isn't it? That is a remedy passed down through the generations of my cook's family. It cures headaches instantly, its really good if you have a hangover." Shanks grinned knowingly, making Amista laugh at his antics.

"Has Mihawk left?" Amista asked the pirate captain in front of her cautiously. She wondered how much he actually knew and if he saw the tear stains on her face as he had helped her into bed.

"He left yesterday Lass, after your argument." Shanks sighed and looked over at Amista seriously. "Don't get your hopes up with him Lass. I know it hurts, but he is cold and doesn't commit to long term relationships. His pride will forever stop him from healing the hurt that he endures."

"What do you mean?" Amista asked Shanks concerned. It didn't sound right to hear that Mihawk was hurting from something, he just didn't seem like the type of person who let anything phase him.

"If you don't admit to emotional pain, it eats you alive and you never fully recover. Mihawk won't talk to anyone about it. I don't even know what it is." Shanks ran his hand through his hair distractedly, silently cursing Mihawk for the predicament that he was now in.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Amista heard the lost tone and hated that she could be hurt so much by the disappearance of Mihawk in her life. Why did she care so much? She knew what was at stake the night they made love. So why was it hurting so much now?

"Move on and forget about him lass. That's all you can do." With that said, Shanks got to his feet and left the room, letting Amista absorb his words and recover from every thing that had happened.

* * *

A/N: Well that's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Once again please review.

Angelique – Little angel


	10. Pull up the walls and move on with life

A/N: Yay! I'm on a roll!! Another early update for pirate Love, and guess what? The story is now 53 percent of the way complete! Its so exciting, not long now until its finished. Also special thanks to The Raven from freedom of speech who has reviewed every week and special thanks also to 1piecelover93 who is always encouraging me. And I won't forget all the people at who continue to write wonderful reviews for this story, it is what has given me the inspiration to write this story and keep it going! Now before I get anymore stupid and mushy and have people gaging Let us move forward!!! ENJOY!!

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!

* * *

_Move on and forget about him lass. That's all you can do. _The words Shanks had spoke only a few moments previous, replayed themselves over and over again in Amista's head. How could she just give him up like that, she had only just realised that she had fallen completely and stupidly in love with him. She was such a fool, to believe that maybe she would be the one that would change his mind about women. She had to find out what had happened. She was not going to give up without a fight, she would not accept defeat so easily and she sure as hell was not going to sit there and cry about it like some weak damsel in distress! 

Standing up and wiping her face, Amista combed her fingers through her thick blonde locks. Her hair had grown so much since she had joined the Marines. It was time for a new change within her, so grabbing a short dagger she carried with her, Amista walked into the bathroom and ten minutes later was extremely pleased with herself.

After gathering up all of her stuff, Amista made her way to the deck of the ship to talk to Shanks. Once business here was over, she could make her way back to headquarters and further her plans in her life. She was no longer anyone's play thing, now she looked after herself and look out world here she came.

"What have you done to your hair Lass!! If this is something your doing to get back at Mihawk, I don't think it will work!" Shanks exclaimed upon noticing Amista's presence. She looked very much different to the pale and gaunt looking female that he had left only half an hour ago. Instead of the pained look in her eye, he saw determination. She stood tall, straight and proud. Her hair, once so long that it reached her hips, was now short and didn't quite touch her shoulders. She looked like a new woman.

"Why? Do you like it? There is much appreciation in your eyes Mr Shanks." Amista smiled thinly. She had loved her long hair, but it had been a good vent for her anger and she was actually quite pleased with the results. She didn't look so mousy now, a fact that she liked. She would win Mihawk back, but she would not let him see how much he had destroyed her.

"I does suit you. But why did you cut it? You looked nice with long hair as well." Shanks pointed out, confused by her actions and the new confidence that was radiating from her. No one gained confidence that easily or quickly, though he couldn't quite figure out what game she was playing and it was frustrating him.

"Well I thought it was time for a change. It was getting split ends anyway, it will grow back eventually. It is, after all only hair." Amista smiled a garish smile that sent shivers down the spines of everyone who saw it. She seemed to be overly bright for someone who had just got their heart ripped from their chest.

"I'm glad that you have taken my advice Lass. But don't you think you're going a bit over board. Maybe you should stay here with the crew for a couple more days or weeks. We wouldn't want you going out and doing something stupid now would we?" Shanks watched Amista's every move intently. He tried to pick up any signs about what she was feeling, he got none however. She concealed every action with ease and what seemed like second nature. That was what scared him, when she had first come to the island, she'd been an open book. He got the feeling that this was not the first time she had been through a rough patch and it made him wonder at her past.

"A bit over board? Oh don't be silly Shanks! I'm touched that you are worried about me, really I am, but I am fine. Now on to business, let's get this meeting over and done with. I have wasted enough time as it is!" Amista thought she was going to breakdown at any second, but with practiced ease she covered her innermost feelings. She remembered back to the time that her parents had died, and how she had been the one to put on the brave face. She would do it again now and then again the next time she went through such a tough period of hurt. She would come out the winner every time, that, she had vowed a long time ago when she had held a sobbing Coral close, offering as much comfort as she could possibly give away.

"Well if you're sure that you're okay... But when you do leave, I will have someone to accompany you. The Grand Line seas can be a harsh place to sail." Shanks would not be able to live with himself if he let the Lass go off by herself. Although he had no emotional attachment to her, he was worried that she might have gone off the deep end at Mihawk's dismissal of her.

"Very well then if that will make you happy then I will let one of your men escort me back to headquarters. It is a very generous offer, one that I thank you for." Amista bowed, showing him great respect. He wouldn't know how much his offer actually meant to her. She was terrified of the sea and she didn't want to face it alone ever again. Even though she knew she would have to someday. Though she liked to think that would be not sooner rather than later.

"Now that's sorted let's get this meeting underway. Go ahead and ask all the questions that you need. We have an infinite amount of time on our hands." Shanks smiled and passed her a bottle of grog. He was slightly surprised to see her drown it as fast as she did. But he kept his thoughts to himself and answered her questions in as much detail as he possibly could. He just hoped that she would be alright and that she was telling the truth when she said she wasn't going to do anything stupid. Once again he cursed Mihawk for the mess he had left behind, did he not know the damage he had caused. Shanks would have to find out one day, why Mihawk hated women so much.

* * *

Mihawk stared at the tiny Island that came into view, he would make forget Amista. He hated the way her eyes had filled with tears when he had told her goodbye. His gut had clenched at seeing her so distraught, but he had known from the moment she started getting too close that it would have to end. Shanks had been right, Mihawk would never be able to give Amista what she truly deserved. A family and a loving husband. Sitting back in his chair he let his mind wander back to the night his trust had been destroyed. 

"_Mihawk! Oh Mihawk I have excellent news!" Rebecca ran towards Mihawk and he felt his heart pound and swell with love at the beautiful sight of her. She was every thing that he could have wished for in a woman and she was all his. He watched as her long, red curly locks blew with the wind against her pale skin. She had a slender and willowy figure and in his eyes, she was the most beautiful being to walk the earth._

"_What is it chéri?" Mihawk asked, scooping his bride to be into his arms and holding her against his chest, breathing in her delicious scent and wishing he could stay like that for an eternity. He didn't know what he would do without her in his life, she made him feel complete, and once he was the number one swordsman in the world, he would be the happiest man alive._

"_Oh Mihawk!" Rebecca kissed him thoroughly before squealing in delight. "We're going to have a baby Juraquille. A baby!"_

_Mihawk was struck by such emotion that he couldn't speak and all as he could do was pull his woman closer to him and kiss her once again, showing her his real feelings without telling her in words. She was the only person he had ever trusted enough to show his emotions to._

* * *

_A few weeks later, Mihawk's world fell apart. He could here a strange noise coming from within Rebecca's house. His senses screamed out warnings and he made his way quickly to the source, he would never forgive himself if something had happened to his baby._

"_Ah!" Rebecca's voice called out and Mihwk's pulse shot into overdrive. He fastened his pace and slammed open the door, ready to carry her to the hospital if she was in trouble. The scene that met his eyes however made him freeze, fury washing through his entire body._

"_Mihawk!" Rebecca squealed and the man that had been having his way with her pulled back and shot around to look at him, fear evident in his eyes. _

"_You keep your hands off my woman and my baby!" Mihawk picked the man up by his throat and held him against the wall, cutting off any breath for the man. "You'll never come near my family again! I will kill you now!"_

"_Mihawk stop it!" Rebecca squealed and stabbed him in the back with a dagger. In his surprise Mihawk dropped the slimy, purple haired man to the ground and turned to Rebecca, starting at her in disbelief. "Don't touch him! I hate you!"_

"_You what? What is going on Rebecca?" Mihawk walked towards her and she stepped back, not letting him near._

"_You are a prick. I only wanted your money and I never got it anyway. You don't give me any sexual pleasure, your a dunce in the bed! That's why I have to do this! Nye is helping me!" Rebecca spat at Mihawk, fueling the fire that was his rage._

"_But what about the baby? Are you going to let the baby suffer because you made a mistake?" Mihawk's face twisted in rage and his eyes blazed with unhidden anger. How could he not have seen this coming? He would never give up his child however. He would fight until the end._

"_You think there's a child? I'm not pregnant Mihawk! It was a lie and you fell for it hook line and sinker!" Rebecca laughed at Mihawk and he felt himself go numb inside. He had wanted the child so much, it had made him feel wonderful to think that he would be a father and that he was needed. He vowed that he would never again let a woman get that close ever again, he would never be emotionally attached to anything._

* * *

Mihawk sighed. It didn't matter how long ago that event had taken place, the pain was still as fresh as ever, clinging to his very soul. When Rebecca had told him he would be a father, he had felt needed, like he had something good in the world, someone to protect. He had been wrong however and it seemed that Rebecca had been telling the truth that she didn't love him, she was still with Nye after all. Though he wasn't true to her like Mihawk had been. 

Silently Mihawk compared Rebecca and Amista. He had been very young with Rebecca, too young to think about families and love. Amista seemed to be so much different in every way, but he wondered, if he got close would she be the same as Rebecca? He wouldn't take that risk, call him a coward, but it was the only way for him to survive in life.

* * *

"Tell Shanks I said thanks very much, Roo!" Amista said as she climbed out of the small boat and hugged her escort. Shanks had told Roo, to take her home. He was one of Shanks' most trusted men and was very good at navigating through the Grand Line seas. Though he did have a very unhealthy appetite for meat. 

"Will do, you keep safe now!" Roo said, climbing back into the ship and unfurling the sails. He would have to get going before the storms came. If he got caught in them, then he would be in trouble.

Smiling to herself, Amista walked back up to her room and was surprised to see Nye in there with another woman. The woman had long, curly red hair and was very beautiful. She smiled at Amista as she walked through the door and held out a beautifully manicured hand.

"Hi Amista, the name's Rebecca, but you can just call me Bec." The woman said shaking Amitsa's hand. Amista stared at her, stomach churning. There was no way that this could be the same woman Mihawk kept comparing her to. It was just a weird coincidence.

"Nice to meet you. Without sounding rude, would I be able to ask why the two of you are in my room?" Amista didn't like the way Bec looked at her, it made her feel inferior and stupid. Though every woman that was as beautiful as Bec had that effect on her.

"I just joined the Marines and Nye has informed me that I will be sharing this room with you. I'm sorry if that's a problem." Bec said her voice sounding unsure. Amista scolded herself for being so rude, she hadn't known that she was going to have a room mate.

"Oh, well that's okay! But I warn you, tonight you'll be here alone, I have somewhere that I have to be and I don't know when I'll be back!" Amista smiled at her new room mate. She was glad that she had planned to visit Whitebeard and ask him his questions, she would not have to spend too much time with Bec.

"Oh? You have a boyfriend to please, or maybe a lover?" Bec asked, acid in her voice. Amista didn't know why, but she got the feeling that Bec didn't like her very much. She made Amista feel uncomfortable and vulnerable in a way that she couldn't understand. Bec didn't seem like a very nice person.

"Ha! I wish, but the only men that I get to spend my time with lately are pirates, and they are not the kind of people I look at as lovers." Amista smiled sweetly and walked to her wardrobe, pulling out a long black jacket. She had been planning to stay at headquarters longer, but her new friend made her uncomfortable and she thought it would be best if she just left now.

"Some of those pirates are good looking enough to turn a girl but... What about that Juraquille Mihawk? Or red haired Shanks? They are both gorgeous men!" Bec watched for any signs of recognition and was very disappointed when she got none. Nye had been suspicious about the little whore in front of her for a while, but it seemed there was nothing to fear.

"But they're criminals!" Amista shouted in indignation. There was something wrong about the woman in front of her, she was asking too many questions. Amista would have to be careful and watch her back.

"Well now that the two of you are acquainted, I think I'll go and finish the paper work staked on my desk." Nye said nodding formally to the girls before walking from the room. Both women let out a breath, then Bec turned nasty. Quick as lightning she grabbed Amista by the throat and pushed her against the wall.

"I know that you're sleeping with Juraquille Mihawk! He's a bastard and I warn you girlie, stay very much away from him, he'll destroy your life." Bec let go of Amista and watched in satisfaction as she took great gulps of air. She wouldn't let Mihawk be happy. If Bec couldn't have him and his gold, then no one could have him and she would make sure of that.

"I already told you, I don't have a lover! I'm going away for a couple of days on Yonkou business, I have to see Whitebeard! And trust me, it will take a long time for him to listen, he thinks of himself as very high and mighty, with good reason I must add." Amista hissed at Bec, now knowing that she was not a very nice person.

"Well then, carry on! I just hope you're not here when I am, I can't stand little goody goodies like you, wench." Bec turned from Amista and acted like she was in the room alone, giving Amista the hint that she could leave now. Amista gritted her teeth and left the room, she would very much like to change rooms, it would drive her mental being with that red haired woman.

* * *

Nye watched Amista stride from headquarters in a huff. Her now short hair bounced and he found that he had to supress the reaction that was formulating in his body. He wanted her so bad, but only for one day, she wasn't that attractive. It was the fact that she would not let him near her that made him want her all the more. 

He wanted to bite her naked body and have her squirm and scream with pain beneath him. He wanted to hear her beg for mercy before he plunged in and took what should rightfully be his. No longer would she sell herself to the world, no, then she would crawl in upon herself and quit making his life a misery. If he got to her, he would have stolen another woman from Mihawk, because he had do doubt that Mihawk had marked his territory with her.

"Nye honey?" Rebecca's sugar sweet voice rang through the halls and Nye whipped around to face the door, intent on the moment his Rebecca stepped in to the room.

"I'm in here Bec!"

"It looks as though you were wrong about the girl." Rebecca said softly as she walked through the door. Seeing the look in Nye's eyes she smirked and walked towards him after locking the door. She would give him exactly what he needed because he was giving her the big bucks!

* * *

Amista stormed from headquarters angry with herself at letting Rebecca get the better of her. She was just a horrible woman who didn't care about anyone's feelings except her own. Amista would just have to find off campus work all the more often now, seeing as her and her room mate didn't get along. Taking a deep breath to center herself, Amista climbed into one of the small Marine ships teid to the dock. 

Carefully she untied it and let the Ocean pull her out a bit, then she unfurled the sails and consulted her compass. This time she would not get caught up by stupid sea monsters, she would find Whitebeard's boat quickly and efficiently. Anyway, how many people are attacked by sea kings two times in one week? It would be very unfortunate for her to run into a sea king, so she had nothing to worry about.

What she did forget to take into account however, were the pirate ships that swarmed the seas that day. Amista couldn't help but groan in frustration as a cannon flew into the water beside her boat, causing it to fill with water and start to slowly sink. Amista started to panic as the water rose around her ship, she couldn't swim, she had no doubt that she would die here and now.

"Haul her in boys! Looks like we'll be having some company tonight!" A voice on the ship sounded and Amista couldn't help but roll her eyes. Why was she always plagued by perverts, they seemed to be everywhere she went!

A rope was flung around Amista and she was pulled on to the ships deck. Quietly she looked around, the ship was in poor condition, though the men looked far worse. Every thing had a coating of grim and it made her lips curl in disgust at the living conditions that they had to endure. She would not let this be the end of her.

"Where is your Captain?!" Amista bellowed, she hardly knew what she was doing, but she decided to keep going. If she kept going, then she wouldn't have to face the pain buried just beneath the surface of her strong facade. The pirates stared at her as if she was a crazy woman, but Amista didn't care. After all, maybe she was a crazy woman, trying to deal with a pain that kept her awake in the night trying to relive the soft caress of the bastard she loved.

"I am here little Miss. What do I owe for the honor of your presence?" The Captain was a greasy looking guy with a long pink beard and pink curly hair. He had a huge beer belly and the way he held himself made her want to hit him. He had no respect for himself or his crew, who were all laughing at his, what they thought, witty question.

"I demand you give me a new ship! You sunk mine and I am on important business with Whitebeard!" Amista screamed, she didn't think it would hurt to make the implication that she was actually working for Whitebeard. What they didn't know couldn't hurt them, as long as they were nice. Amista's thoughts were right however as she saw the Captain go as white as paper.

"Of course Lassie! Anything to help the Mr Whitebeard!" The Captain signalled to his men and a small boat was dropped down into the water. To Amista's amazement, it was actually clean. She smiled and then curtsied as not to be rude. They had; after all given her everything she had asked.

"I will inform Mr Whitebeard of your help." With that Amista smiled and climbed down the ships ladder into her newly acquired small boat. She waved goodbye to the pirates and started back off into the direction of Whitebeard, her heart pumping wildly. That was the first time she would have attempted something so bold, and it made her feel good. Maybe a change was coming over her after all, there might just be hope for her in the future.

* * *

Okay that is chapter 10! I hope you enjoyed it, because I liked writing it! So as always, please review! 


	11. First time Drunk

A/N: Yay! Chapter 11! Wow this is so cool. I'm so happy. I have three things to say. The first is that there are only eight more chapters until this fic is complete. The second is that I would have had this up sooner, but my modem died and is no longer working:: Grrr:: And last but not least the third thing have to say is that I have again changed the summary of this story. There is two reasons for this. One is that I didn't really like the other one, but I really like this one. The other is that this fic seems to be a hit on but doesn't seem to be all that popular on freedom of speech, ficWad or fiction zone. Though of course I once again thank the reviewers on those sights, your reviews are much loved! This will be the last time I change the summary however because I really like this one, I think it really sums the fic up:: As it's supposed to.::

Wow, geez I can really babble on so thank you for the people reading this and not rolling their eyes, I will now let you read the actual story!! ENJOY!

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

* * *

Amista stared at the huge ship that belonged to Whitebeard. She had expected it to be big but not gigantic. This made her wonder of the size of Whitebeard. She had never actually physically seen him and she had assumed that the rumors of him being giant like in size were false. Her thoughts changed however at the mere size of his ship, it was large enough to house someone of the Giant race with ease.

Letting out her held breath, Amista waited until the shaking of her limbs stopped and calm had instilled in her heart. Then, once her breathing had become regular, she lined up her boat that was dwarfed by Whitebeard's and she threw up a rope and grappling hook that the pirates she had run into previously had left within her boat.

It took her a good twenty minutes to reach the deck and when she climbed over the rail, she found that she was out of breath. Holding a hand to her chest, Amista turned to survey the deck and dissect her surroundings. The sight that met her eyes however was anything but friendly. She had guns pointed towards her head at every which angle and it made her sweat slightly. She wouldn't let them win however. Not after she had found the new and improved Amista. The woman who backed down to no one. No! Today she would hold her ground and complete her mission.

"Put your weapons down! I am here on friendly business." Amista threw her gun to the ground and held up her hands to prove her point.

Slowly the men surrounding her eased back and gave her a view of whom she guessed would be Whitebeard. He threw back his head in a bark of wild laughter and called her forward, examining her from head to toe. It made her feel rather nervous and she couldn't help but fidget beneath his steel like gaze.

"So you're the lass that every man and his dog on the sea are talking about." Whitebeard grinned down at Amista and she felt like running a million miles.

"Everyone is talking about me? Why would they want to do that, I haven't done anything special." Amista frowned and thought back to everything she had done since entering the World Government. She could think of nothing that would spread word of her.

"Everyone knows that you're the new advisor, so you are frequently watched. Rumors had it that you have frequent tantrums and have been known to go off your head at officials. You are quite the talk of the seas."

Amista felt herself go red. It was true that she often went off her dial at subordinates that got in her way, but that was only because she was worried about them. It did concern her however that she was being watched so closely, she hoped that no one knew about her recent and quickly dismissed fling with Mihawk. It would not do either of their reputations any good.

"So may I ask why you're here lassie?" Whitebeard asked his tone light.

"As a matter of fact, I'm on official business. That and I can't stand to be in the same room as my new room mate, which is kind of hard seeing as we share a room."

"That could be a problem for a squirt like you. I bet you can't even knock her out, you're so scrawny, and you look as though you haven't eaten for a week. How did you acquire the position you have?"

Amista knew that Whitebeard was trying to fluster her. She would have to be careful around him, he was a very powerful man and it would not be hard for him to destroy her completely. She did not want to get on his bad side.

"I would just like to ask a few questions about your lifestyle. It will not take long and then I will be gone." Amista assured Whitebeard confidently.

"I don't think the questions will be necessary squirt. I have a better idea, why don't you stay for dinner and then for a party afterwards. Everything is running smoothly here anyway."

"Well okay, but I will be snooping and checking things out for myself if that's okay with you Mr. Whitebeard?"

"Why not? I have no grudge to bear and you won't find anything out of the ordinary. But you must stay for the night; the sea is no place for a woman to sail, especially of a night. There are a lot of brutes around and they might just think that you're easy pickings." Whitebeard cackled at the look on Amista's face.

"You're telling me! They're everywhere; I didn't realize how many people actually sailed the grand line seas. Someone sunk my boat! I taught them a lesson that they'll never forget."

"Did you now? Anyway, let the festivities begin! We don't want out guest leaving until she's experienced a proper party!"

At Whitebeard's command a cheer arose throughout the ship and full bottles of rum were passed around to each person onboard, including Amista. She stared at the bottle with mixed emotions, she wasn't willing to drink it, but it would offend Whitebeard and his crew if she didn't, so it really seemed that she had no choice. Closing her eyes, she opened the bottle and took a mouthful. It made her cough slightly and sent warmth spiraling through her body, making her crave more of the sweet liquid.

As she started on her second bottle of rum, Amista remembered back to the day that she and Mihawk had first met. She remembered the way she had looked up at him from the ground after running into him. She had been late for work and she had thought he was the most gorgeous creature designed by God. He had looked down upon her with a sneer that covered slight humor, his chest had been exposed, a small cross hanging from his neck. A huge hat had covered his head and shielded his eyes, it was quite fashionable however with a feather stuck to its side and it made him seem all the more daring and mysterious.

Amista took another swig from the bottle, letting her mind wander to their next encounter. He had saved her life after she had been too stubborn to call for back up; he'd shown her his sensitive and fun loving side. Then he had taken her to a doctor and had her treated, staying the whole time to make sure she was okay. Then of course she had made him angry and had gone her own way. He had still kept her safe when the dreams had plagued her tired mind. As he had said goodbye to her on the shore, she had known that she would wait for him each night, and when he asked for something she would give it to him, no matter how much it hurt her.

A third bottle of rum was started before she let herself remember the memories of the first and only time they had made love. He had waltzed in and just expected her to fulfill him, so she had pushed away all of her dignity and fears and had done the best she could to satisfy him. To her surprise however, he had known she was a virgin and had taken everything slow and gentle. And then there was the last time that they had met.

Amista felt hot tears of pain and rage slip down her cheeks. She didn't care however, she would let the world see, and she would no longer hide in shame. If she faced her pain, then it could start to heal itself. Mihawk had been so caring, he had again watched over her and when she had awoken, she thought that their relationship had deepened and maybe they could progress another step. She had been very wrong however and as she had started getting closer and more personal, he had pulled away telling her that he could no longer be with her. He had basically told her that it was a one off only and that he had used her to get sex.

Amista let the pain flood her and thought of why Mihawk could have pulled away. Could it have been that she had not been very good in the bed? She doubted that, because if she had have been bad, she was sure that Mihawk would try and try again until she got it perfect. What pain could he possibly be carrying that would keep him away from her? She wouldn't run to him however. He could come to her and beg for her back.

"Lassie, I think you've had enough to drink. The alcohol is going straight to your head, you are already very drunk." Whitebeard said pulling Amista's fifth bottle of rum out of her hand.

"Whitebeard? Have you ever loved someone so much that you want to sing every time you see them and then not have them love you back?"

"No. Why are you asking this? Who is the man that has stolen your heart and then smashed it, making you so miserable?"

"I love him so much! And he was so cold; he just walked away as if nothing had ever happened between us. It was like I was some deluded stranger trying to force myself on him and throwing accusations at him. He acted so formal." Amista couldn't stop the rush of words that began to tumble from her mouth.

"Maybe he loves you back, he is just too scared to admit it. Males don't often pronounce their love for a woman they are afraid may not love them back. Tell me this; is this man of yours pirate, Marine, Bandit or innocent?"

"He's a pirate! I knew to stay away from him at the very start, but I didn't, I just told my fears to shut up and go away. And now I hurt so much that I dream about him every night and sometimes I wake up of a morning and I just don't want to continue; I just want to die! But I can't because that would be letting him win and I won't lose! I won't give up!" Amista's determination began to strengthen.

"Tell me who this pirate lover of yours is. It is very hard to keep up with your ramblings when I can't picture the man you are going on about."

"Mihawk! Juraquille Mihawk. I was so stupid, why didn't I fall for someone like Shanks? He's so much nicer! Why did I fall for a pirate?" Amista let her anguish rush out of her body through her words and her tears. It felt good to tell someone.

"Lassie, I think that you should go to bed and get some sleep. In the morning you may feel a little better and then you can look at this whole situation properly and figure out a solution. There is a bed made up for you in the ship, you will be shown how to get there, it's in the women's quarters. None of the men on the ship will disturb you; otherwise they will be thoroughly punished."

Amista nodded numbly, surprised when the deck beneath her feet spun and made her feel dizzy. She felt herself lifted into strong arms, though not as strong as Mihawk's. She watched the scenery that passed her as she was taken to her room. She tried to remember the turns taken but before she could process any information, she was placed on a soft and fluffy bed. The room was pitch black and it was some time before Amista could drift off to sleep. When she did, she was submerged into dreams of feather light caresses made by Mihawk. They were dreams that felt real and every time she went to say the three most dangerous words 'I love you' he disappeared and she would awake, only to fall back into the same dream, over and over again through the night.

* * *

"I told you that she would want more Mihawk."

"Was she really that distraught when I left? She looked like shit when I was so cold towards her, but now maybe she can move on with her life and start a family with a man who really deserves her." Mihawk said staring out at the star lit sea.

"Actually, she gave herself a hair cut and marched out to talk to me. She looked as though she had gathered all the pain and locked it away for eternity. She even made jokes, so maybe she doesn't miss you at all." Shanks grinned at the expression on Mihawk's face.

"I don't have any time for your jokes. As long as she's not too distressed and is able to get on with her life, then I can get on with mine. She can't have emotional attachments to me if she's going to get pregnant and start a family."

"Let me ask you this Mihawk. When you had sex with Amista, or to put it in your words, when you made love to Amista. Did you by any chance use any type of protection?" Shanks asked slyly.

"I usually do, but that night I was in too much of a hurry. Why?"

"What if Amista is already pregnant? What if she is carrying your child? What kind of father would you be then? You would have successfully thrown your baby your baby's mother into the wild world."

Shanks watched curiously as Mihawk froze and went silent. The fact that Amista could be pregnant seemed to hit a raw nerve and send him into a frenzy of thoughts. Was Mihawk afraid because he didn't want a child? Or was it something far more than what Shanks had first suspected?

"Mihawk, why did that shock you so much? Did you not think of the possibility that Amista was pregnant?" Shanks asked, waiting patiently for Mihawk's reply.

"I had once thought that Rebecca was pregnant. I would have fought so hard to get that baby. Then she pulled it all away from me, she had lied! All women are liars! My mother and Rebecca both proved that. Amista is probably just the same, a money grubbing thief!" Mihawk let his rage be known as he punched a solid nearby tree. The tree fell backwards from the force of his punch.

"Is that what you really believe about Amista? Or are you just afraid that if you trust her, she will let you down like you mother and Rebecca? I think you really need to give her a chance Mihawk. She really cares for you; I think that it could even be love."

"Even if I did want to take back my words, I cannot. She will never forgive me and I will never be able to give her a whole life. I am a pirate; she will be forced to leave her job. It will be hard for her to find a house and then she will be alone for a lot of the time, while I am out on business. What kind of life is that for a woman?"

"You shock me Mihawk! I thought that you only ever cared about yourself and all of those things you just listed were selfless. You really do like that Lassie, don't you?" Shanks asked in wonder. He didn't expect an answer however; as he knew that he would never receive one.

"If there is a baby, I will do everything I can to help them but it will be from a distance. No one would know that I am the father and Amista and the baby would live a life of content with no one to bother them."

"I'll keep an ear out for you then Mihawk." Shanks grinned and passed Mihawk a bottle of rum.

As Mihawk drowned the contents of the bottle, his mind explored the possibility of a baby. He was a fool, not using protection but he had wanted her so bad. He had never had that feeling of want consume him so violently, not even with Rebecca. Maybe life followed the path it did for a reason.

* * *

When Amista awoke her head pounded and her tongue felt as though it was swollen and furry. It took a while for her brain to process her surroundings. Then everything from the previous night came slamming back into her head and Amista felt the urge to throw up.

Never again in her life would she drink rum. It made her feel like shit and it brought up painful memories. She did feel light hearted after her talk with Whitebeard however. It seemed that after talking about her pain, it had started to heal. She had come to a conclusion, she would find out why Mihawk was so scared and she would confront him face to face. She would not be the one to give up. She would fight until the very end.

Standing up and ignoring the dizzy feeling in her head, Amista washed her face and fixed her hair. She would leave before anyone awoke. She would find Shanks and she would ask him for answers, he would know why Mihawk had acted the way he did, she was certain he would.

As Amista entered into the light on the ship's deck, she saw her boat ready to go. It was as if Whitebeard had known she would leave early. So quickly and efficiently she let the boat drop to the water before climbing in. It would not take her long to reach Shanks and then she could finally find out some answers.

* * *

"Shanks!" Amista called walking to where his crew sat.

"Lassie! I didn't expect you to be here! You only just missed Mihawk; he left a few hours ago. I assume that is why you're here?"

"That's right; I want to know why he dropped me so fast. I want to know what he meant by I deserve better. I know that you will have the answers, because you are the only one he trusts." Amista sat in front of Shanks, eagerly awaiting his answer.

It had surprised her to know that Mihawk had been at the island only a few hours previous and she wished that she had been there, so that she could confront him and get it over and done with once and for all.

"He had a girlfriend named Rebecca when he was younger. She told him that she was pregnant and then it turned out to actually be a lie. She was sleeping with Nye and only wanted Mihawk's money. Apparently his mother was a gold digger as well, he's been hurt by a lot of women so he just expects them all to be the same."

Amista had turned pale at the mention of Rebecca and Nye. Life was really dealing her some unfair cards and was being very cruel. But it still gave her hope that maybe she and Mihawk still had a chance.

"But do you think that Mihawk would still want me? Maybe he'll take me back." Amista could hear the hope in her voice and Shanks shook his head slightly.

"No Lass. I asked him that and he said that even if he could trust you. He had already damaged things enough. He also raised the fact that you wouldn't have a very good life. You would have to quit your job, find a town that would accept you and then Mihawk would be gone for long periods of time."

"So! I could live with it; I could give him everything that he needed. I just want to be with him."

"It won't work Lass, so just get on with your life. Find a man that will take care of you and give you children. Find a man that will be there every night to hold you and keep you warm. Mihawk can't give you what you need." Shanks said harshly.

"I can't have children anyway! I'm infertile, so it doesn't matter how many men try, I won't fall pregnant, unless a miracle occurs. Plus, I don't want to have sex with any other man!"

"Well you're just going to have to live a single life aren't you? Mihawk is not gong to take you back so wake up to reality and face the facts. He's finished with you and is most likely off fucking another woman right now!" Shanks' voice rose to a roar as he stood above Amista.

She felt her heart go cold as tears welled in her eyes. She stared at the pirate in front of her but couldn't detect any lies when she searched his face. She wouldn't let them see her cry however.

"I hate you! I hate you all!" Amista screamed at Shanks.

"Let out your anger Lass." Shanks said walking slowly towards her.

"Stay away from me! I told you I hate you! I'm leaving and I'm never ever coming back. That is after all what you want!"

Amista spun around and ran from the pirates back towards her boat. In a fevering rush she untied the boat and let it take her as far away from the island as possible. When she had been sailing from the island for about and hour, she let her sails drop and lay on the bottom of her boat. She let the tears come and she cried until she felt sick.

Amista no longer cared if she died. She just didn't want to face her pain any longer. She had thought that all the pain would be gone after her parents had died, but it seemed she was very wrong about that. She wasn't willing to face the distress again, just like all those years before.

* * *

A/N: Okay that was Chapter 11! I know it took a long time for me to post it (Longer then I would have liked.) But my modem carced it and then our internet didn't work! When we bought a new one, it didn't work either, and then we got it changed and it didn't work, so we sent it back an bought the same brand as the one we originally had. (The first one we had was Netcom. The second one was D link and it didn't work.) So as usual please review!! 


	12. With Love’s true kiss

A/N: Yay! Next chapter complete, hope that you enjoy it!

Amista was unsure how long she lay weeping in the small boat. She hadn't bothered to keep track of time. Her life was ruined anyway; she had nothing left to live for. The man that she loved didn't love her back and she felt a fool for thinking that he one day would. She had been so naïve. Suddenly the tears started all over again as she spotted her gun.

Slowly she picked it up and held it firmly in her hand; taking a few minutes to examine it. Then she lifted the gun to her throat and closed her eyes making herself count down from thirty.

_--Four, three, two…_

Just as Amista reached the final number in her silent countdown she was grabbed roughly from behind; the gun knocked from her hand and into the ocean never to be seen again. Then a voice she knew all too well sounded by the side of her ear.

"What are you doing?" It whispered; barely concealing rage. "You won't last long if you do that. Nothing is worth taking your life over."

"I don't want to live!" Amista spun around to face her captor. "I hurt too much. I don't want to live through that pain again. It near tore me apart last time."

"What happened last time?" Mihawk studied her closely; suppressing the need to wrap her in his arms. "You can't be in so much pain that you would be willingly to die."

"How would you know Mihawk?" Amista spat turning on him now. "Do you know how it feels to lose everything?"

"You think that I do not know what you are experiencing? You think your pain is greater than mine."

"No!" As Mihawk's boat drifted closer Amista grabbed hold of the front of his jacket, her knuckles turning white. "I just think that you're a strong enough person to live with it!"

"I never thought you to be a weakling or a coward Amista." Mihawk pushed her hands away, letting some distance form between their boats. "I was obviously wrong. If you want to die go ahead, pick up your gun and hold it to your head."

"I HATE YOU!" Amista fell to the deck in a pile of sobs. "I won't listen to you, it's not like you care anyway. You got me into this mess in the first place."

Sighing Mihawk brought his boat closer and pulled Amista into his arms and onto the deck of his coffin like ship. He let his fingers glide through her hair; it was the first time he had seen her with short hair and he found that he liked it considerably. Though it had lost its usual lustre and sat flat on the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry Mihawk." Amista said stepping back and breaking contact; her voice sounding bitter. "I wouldn't want you to think that I'm trying to get too close."

"Everything is a battle with you isn't it?" Mihawk said towering over her, his rage reawakened. "I try to give you comfort and like the stupid women you are, you back away!"

"I am over it Mihawk!" Amista said turning to find that her boat had drifted far away. "You don't care for anyone but yourself. It's okay for you to back away, but if I do it you treat me as if I'm insane. I'm sick to death of you looking down your nose at me!"

"I was a fool to push you away like I did. I should have trusted you and I should have been open from the start. Nothing will work if we're not open and trusting."

"Those are some big words coming from you Mihawk!" Amista spat pacing like an angry and lithe cat in front of him. "Why don't you heed your own advice?"

"You don't think that I am not trying?" Mihawk grabbed Amista by the arms to stop her irritating movements. He had the urge to shake some sense into her, but he suppressed that emotion almost instantly. "I don't want you to hurt anymore. I've been a jerk and I can't believe that you are still moping about me. You should be out having the time of your life, not being sad about me!"

"Have you ever thought that there was a reason for all the moping I've been doing?!" Amista lifted her hand to his face and let her knuckles gently graze his strong jaw line. "There is a very good reason Mihawk. You just have to open your eyes and discover it. You have been staring the problem straight in the eye for a very long time."

"Why are you talking in riddles Woman?" The annoyance in Mihawk's voice was clear and could not be easily missed. Amista smiled at his confusion.

"I love you Hawkeyes Mihawk." Amista watched as Mihawk froze and went rigid. She had been expecting it. "That's the problem. You freeze up at my touch. You come to me talking of trust and truthfulness, yet you cannot commit. This is not something that is going to just dissapear."

Mihawk watched as Amista turned away getting ready to climb into her boat. It seemed that she had stopped talking and was ready to leave him forever. Without thinking Mihawk's hand shot out and gently stopped her from climbing out of his boat.

"You don't like sailing the sea. Let me escort you to where you want to go." Mihawk's voice was soft and coaxing. He was surprised when she turned around, a slight and sad smile on her face.

"That probably wouldn't be such a bad idea Mihawk. I'm shocking at sailing and frequently get lost." Amista felt the tension between the two of them disintegrate as she laughed slightly. "It took me quite a long time to actually find Shanks again and even longer to find Whitebeard."

"I will not steer you wrong. I will get you to wherever you feel like going." Mihawk took his seat on the small coffin like ship he sailed, and waited for Amista to get comfortable. "Where do you want to go?"

"Could you take me to a small and peaceful island? One on which I can open a business on and live a simple life." Amista looked down at her hands and smiled. "I am going to give up my position in the World Government. I don't much like it."

"So what do you plan on doing after that?" Mihawk asked curiously.

"I plan to get my life back on track." Amista grinned and her face lit up like the sun. "I have made a bit of cash and I would like to open a school, one that I can teach children to read and write; so that they can make something of their lives."

"You sound as if you have given this a lot of thought." Mihawk wondered at the change that had sparked instantly in Amista's eyes. "Any reason you chose a school?"

"I have put a lot of thought into this. I was going to open one before my parents passed away." Amista sighed and rubbed her forehead. "When they died however, I used all of the money I had saved to help my sister. I grew up with no education and so I found it hard to get a job. It wasn't until I learnt to write and read that I got employed."

"I think that you would be a good teacher." Mihawk grabbed Amista's hand with lightning quick speed and held it to his lips. "You have taught me a lot. I believe that you will teach the children a lot."

"Mihawk can you make me a promise?" Amista paused for a while before continuing. "When I do open my school and get settled. Come visit me, even if it is just as a friend. I'd rather lose you as a lover than lose you completely."

Mihawk smirked. "But of course I am too irresistible for you to tell me to stay away. You need me too much!"

"Don't get your hopes up!" Amista laughed punching him playfully on the arm.

Before she knew what was happening she found herself beneath Mihawk's rock solid body, and pressed slightly to the deck. A gleam stole into his eyes when he lowered his head to speak into Amista's ear.

"Why should I not? I have already got them up." Mihawk nibbled on the lobe of Amista's ear making her squirm and giggle at the tickling sensation.

"Mihawk stop!" Amista cried have laughing still as he gently kissed her neck. "We're on a boat out in the middle of the sea. It's hardly an appropriate time to make love."

"I think that it's as good a time as ever. It's a lot more soothing on a boat, the waves rock you." Mihawk grinned placing his lips on her collar bone making her concentration dwindle.

"Mihawk…" Amista clutched his hair, and brought his mouth to hers. She let herself go to him, as she could no longer think straight; all that she knew was she needed him. "You need to get a ship that has cabins. This would be so much more private."

"I'll listen out for anyone and cover you if they come." Mihawk's promise made her heart beat a little faster. She wanted him desperately; she had for many cold and lonely months. It seemed that Mihawk's feelings mirrored her own. "I need you Amista. I missed you."

"I missed you too Mihawk." Amista tried to hide the tears in her eyes. She had waited for those lines for so long and finally they had come. They had been well worth the long wait she had endured. "You don't know how much."

Finally becoming impatient with Mihawk's slow pace Amista decided to take things into her own hands and unbuckled his belt and pant buttons. She let her hand roam downwards until she touched something firm. She heard Mihawk give out a small gasp, one that was nearly silent, but told her that she was now in control.

She enjoyed the feeling and was about to continue her assault when Mihawk gently nipped her on the neck trying to swerve her from her path. She didn't let him win however as she got pleasure from holding him and hearing the small sounds that uttered from his throat as she took over.

He didn't let her have her way for long however and she soon found herself bound to the boat and totally butt naked. She blinked; he had been so swift that she hadn't even registered what he had been doing until the task had been complete. He smirked down at her; smugness shining radiantly from his eyes.

"If I have no clothes, then you aren't aloud to wear yours either." Amista gasped as she arched up towards his strong body, revelling in the feel of his touch.

The next stage passed in a blur and Amista couldn't remember anything but Mihawk. The feel of him, the smell of him and then the comfort he gave her as he wrapped her in a blanket that he had on the ship, holding her as if he would never let go.

* * *

Amista awoke in a bubble of warmth. Opening her eyes she found that she was no longer on the deck of Mihawk's ship, instead she found herself curled in his lap, and held safely by his strong arms.

As she looked around she noticed that they had docked on a small island. It was dark and the stars showed fully, the moon shone light upon a beautiful lake that they lay near where she currently resided. Amista found that she could hardly breathe as she stared at the serene atmosphere of the forest like island. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Pulling herself from Mihawk's hold she stood up, and was glad to see he had dressed her in warm clothes. She turned back to look at his sleeping form, he seemed so peaceful and she would not disturb him. She walked quietly down to the side of the lake so that she could sit and stare at its glassy surface.

Without warning a voice suddenly spoke to her from behind.

"I take it that you like this island _Amour_?" It asked quietly making her jump in fright. She turned to find Mihawk smirking at the way she had jumped at the sound of his voice. She must have looked like a guilty child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"It is very nice Mihawk." She whispered; she was afraid that if she spoke too loud she would disturb the beauty around. "How did you find it?"

"I used to come here to train when I was but a mere lad." Mihawk told her; sitting behind her with his legs around her body. "I used to be able to concentrate on what I was doing a lot easier that way."

"I can understand why." Amista smiled and leaned back into him; enjoying the moment and regretting nothing. "You know you were right."

"Of course, I am right about a lot of things; but what is it exactly that I was right about?"

"You said that sex is far better on a boat." Amista giggled as her face turned slightly red, she could not believe what she was about to say. "Well you are right, it is a lot better on a boat."

"I'll tell you what's even better than a boat." Mihawk grinned wickedly. "It is better when you're beneath the stars near a lake when the moon is full."

"Oh; really?" Amista smirked. "I think that you just made that up. So why don't you prove me wrong and show me that you didn't make it up."

Mihawk grinned and flipped Amista to her back. Standing up he took off his coat and laid it on the ground, placing her on top of it so that she would not catch a chill from the frosty grass. "I will prove you wrong _Amour_."

Amista giggled as Mihawk became the gentlest and most demanding man she had ever met. This time he didn't do all the work, he made her work for what she earned. Afterwards he held her close and whispered words of love into her ear in a language that she couldn't quite understand.

"Is this how it's always going to be Mihawk?" Amista whispered. She half expected him to freeze and move away, he proved her wrong by moving closer. "I mean between us."

"I don't know." Mihawk said placing his lips on her temple whilst rocking her gently. "It all depends on what you want. If you like it this way, then I can cope with this for now."

"I like this Mihawk, never ever think I don't." Amista sat up and ran her finger down Mihawk's face tracing his jaw line. "Do you think that we will ever have more together than just these small flings?"

"Like I told you before, I can't give you what you deserve." Mihawk watched the sadness creep into Amista's eyes, and was amazed when it was replaced with a different emotion. "Though I cannot tell you what will happen in the future, maybe I will change my mind. I just don't see it happening at this present time."

"I accept that decision and I can live with it too." Amista moved closer and put her head on his shoulder, smiling slightly. "I'll show you over the years that you can trust me Mihawk, but I'm not going to force you to. I am quite happy with what we have at this present moment."

"If we are going to make this official, you're not to sleep with any other men. You are mine now." Mihawk pulled her possessively closer as if guarding her from some unknown opponent. "It will not go down well if any other man touches you."

Amista grinned. "That rule applies to you as well! You're mine Mihawk, and no woman will satisfy you like I can. If I'm not good enough, I will change my tactics."

"You won't need to." Mihawk grinned down at her, before lying back on the ground pulling Amista down with him. "Now get some sleep, you will need your energy for tomorrow."

"Aye." Amista closed her eyes, and listened to the heartbeat of the amazing man beside her before drifting off into the deep abyss of sleep once again.

* * *

"Do you like it?" Mihawk asked as they stepped out of his small boat and onto a small dock.

Amista stared at the town around her. It was much like Rodina Island only it had no Marine base. Silently Amista wondered if that was the reason Mihawk had chosen the island he had.

"It's very nice, and the people seem quite friendly." Amista smiled as a small child walked up to her and Mihawk, and handed Amista a brightly coloured flower before once again walking away. "How long will I be here; do you know?"

"I have business to attend to, but I shouldn't be long." Mihawk wrapped his arm around Amista's waist and led her into the town. "Then I will take you somewhere that you can start your school."

"I would like that very much Mihawk." Amista smiled. Leaning into him, it seemed odd that only a few days ago she had felt like dying, and now she felt like flying. "Will I be staying at a hotel?"

"I have already paid for your accommodation." Mihawk pressed a finger to her lips as she started to protest. "You need the money you have so that you can open your school."

"Thank you Mihawk."

Mihawk led Amista to a small yet luxurious hotel where he took her to her room. "I will be leaving in the morning, and need an early start. I'm going to have a shower." Mihawk said walking into the bathroom and closing the door without locking it.

Amista listened as the shower turned on and felt the familiar warmth of the past few days that resided between her legs. She could see him clearly in her mind's eye as she tried to get rid of the squirming sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Putting away her fears Amista decided to follow her instinct and appease her most primitive needs. Quickly and efficiently she stripped and then walked to the bathroom door, opening it to a room full of steam. She saw Mihawk in all his glory standing beneath the torrent of water and it wasn't long before he noticed her presence. He smirked in smugness, waiting for her to join him.

Swallowing slightly Amista opened the shower door and walked towards Mihawk, who wrapped her in his embrace holding her close to his chest. "What took you so long woman?"

Amista smiled and leaned into Mihawk, closing her eyes. It felt good to have him against her and she suddenly found that her urge for sex had diminished and disappeared completely. She just wanted to be with him, and have him hold her and make her feel safe.

Mihawk lathered the soap on his hands and then continued to wash Amista from head to toe, only to receive the same treatment from her in return. After they were both clean, they stood together beneath the warm water, content to just be in the others embrace.

Turning off the shower, Mihawk lifted Amista into his arms bridal style and carried her to the large and spacious bed in the hotel room. This time when he made love to her, he was gentle almost as if it was her first time. He wasn't sure why but he had the strongest urge to make her remember him every night while he was away.

He gave her no rest when the act was over however, taking her back over the edge again and again through the night, as if it was the last time they would be together. He needed to physically show her what he could give her.

"Mihawk…?" Amista questioned into the darkness many hours later, her voice sounding breathless.

Mihawk acknowledged her with a slight grunting noise and a tightening of his grip. She could see his eyes looking straight towards her; they seemed to glow in the dimmed lighting.

"…I don't think that I can do anymore. I'm worn out." Amista giggled against his shoulder, she would not soon forget the experience he had shown her and she had no doubt that she would dream of it over and over through the time that he was gone.

"Then sleep _Amour_." Mihawk placed a gentle kiss on her temple and pulled the blankets over their naked and sweat drenched forms. "I will not leave until you awake in the morning, so never fear."

Amista smiled and stared at the ceiling. It had been the best few days of her life and for a short span of time; she could now pretend that she had no work to do. When Mihawk came back from his business, she would contact the World Government and resign from her position. Then she could think about her dream and her future, she had already decided that she would agree to Mihawk's terms, even though she wanted more from him, she knew that he would not give them. Though she still had a spark of hope that one day he would change his mind. However she would go with the flow at the present moment and not try to look into the future. The future was too messy to predict, so she vowed that she would no longer try to predict things before they happened.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked that! I ended up redoing this chapter because it was really dark! And its about time those two started to work out their problems together. Anyway as usual, PLEASE REVIEW

Amour - Love


	13. Doubt no longer

A/N: Wow, I know this one is late! But I had it finished and it didn't fit, so I had to redo it, though the start is still the same. I hope you like it only 6 more chapters to go! ENJOY!!

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!

* * *

The sun shone across the sea making it sparkle with rainbow colours, as Amista sipped her coffee, and watched a large ship pull into the dock. She wondered briefly who it could be, she didn't know what pirate owned the flag that the ship flew. Letting her curious side get the better of her, Amista snuck down to the dock. The person that stepped off the boat however, was the one and only Doflamingo. Amista had to stop herself from groaning out loud.

"What are you doing here Doflamingo?" Amista asked as she stepped into view.

"Mihawk told me this would be a good place to bring my wife." Doflamingo said helping a woman off his ship. "He said that Charity could stay here with you until we have finished with our business. It's too dangerous for her anywhere else."

Amista watched as Doflamingo lifted a pink haired woman down off the ship. She had long pink hair, and dark, mischievously pink eyes. The woman was heavily pregnant and Amista was surprised to see Doflamingo support her with his hand on the small of her back.

"The name's Charity." The pink haired woman said holding her arm out so that Amista could shake her hand. She seemed to have quite a bubbly nature. "I hope I'm no hassle to you."

"Not at all; I could use the company." Amista said quietly watching the couple interact before turning and leading them to the small hotel in which she was staying. "Right this way."

Watching the way that Doflamingo suddenly lifted Charity off the ground, making her burst into a fit off giggles, made Amista feel a stab of envy and nostalgia. It had been three months since Mihawk had left and she had heard no word of him.

Amista showed Charity and Doflamingo the hotel room that Mihawk had rented for Amista. It was only one bedroom, but it was richly furnished and Amista silently thought that it was one of the best hotel rooms she had stayed at.

"You can sleep in here." Amista said pointing to the bed.

"You don't want to sleep in here with me?" Charity asked. She felt uncomfortable around Amista; Amista wasn't as flamboyant as the pirates she was used to. She wondered what had drawn Mihawk to the demure woman in front of her.

"I'll keep you awake all night." Amista said quietly. She felt small compared to Charity, she was so beautiful and seemed to light up the room with her brightly coloured personality. "That wouldn't be very good with the baby."

Charity snorted. "The baby keeps me awake through the night just fine by itself. Keeps Don awake as well."

"Yeah, how lucky for me." Doflamingo pouted and pulled Charity in for a long lasting kiss. "I'll be back, soon."

Doflamingo didn't hang around for long, and Amista found herself feeling lost for words and very much self conscious.

"So how did you meet the bad boy Mihawk?" Charity asked, rounding Amista up. "Has he got you pregnant yet?"

"I can't fall pregnant, I'm infertile." Amista said quietly. She didn't find the need to keep her infertility a secret. It was a part of who she was and never made her feel uncomfortable, so Amista was surprised when she burst into tears and fell into Charity's arms. She had been so emotional of late. "But that's probably what Mihawk wants! I can't give him a baby."

"Somehow, I don't think that will matter to Mihawk, hun." Charity soothed, guiding her to sit down in a seat. "You're just under a lot of stress. Why don't you tell me all about it?"

"I love him so much; but he doesn't love me." Amista heard the bitterness in her tone, but could do nothing to stop it. "I'm just some kind of sex toy to him."

"Trust me; all women are sex toys to men." Charity laughed. "Doflamingo looks at me the same way, but I know that he loves me; even though he won't admit it. I know that he will always stay true."

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news, Charity, but he wanted to do my sister." Amista said remembering back to the little bet Doflamingo had wanted to with her.

Charity smiled with laughter in her eyes. "He told me about that. He was looking for a woman, for one of his old crew mates. That boy wouldn't dare cheat on me."

Amista nearly cringed back at the demonic look and aura that suddenly sprung on Charity. Amista couldn't help but get the feeling that Charity was no damsel in distress, but a strong fighter that could hold her own against even the fiercest of fighters.

"You love him very much don't you?" Amista asked quietly; afraid to anger the woman too much. "Did it always seem so easy?"

"I see what's going on." Charity smiled; a sudden light entering her eyes. "You're in love, and yet you have doubts. Don't worry, it's very natural."

"He hasn't come home for so long. What if he's left me here, maybe he feels as though he made a mistake?"

"Well then you know what you got to do?" Charity grinned wickedly. "Go out and find him and show him that you love him."

"You're right. I need to clear all of this suspicion once and for all, and show him that I love him!" Amista said happily. "I will wait until he comes home."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

Amista started awake and froze as she felt the lounge sink down from the weight of another being. Panic only started to kick in when inhumanly strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a hard and lean chest.

Moving as little as possible, Amista brought her leg into a position ready to kick. She was stopped however when a hand slid down her thigh gently caressing her leg. A sweet voice whispered into her ear, making her heart beat rapidly.

"It is okay _Amour._" Mihawk gently nipped her ear in a playful gesture. "We got all the answers that we could possibly need. I am here with you for a while now."

Squirming, Amista turned to look at Mihawk. She trailed his strongly accented jaw line with her finger, delighting at the course hair on his face. How she had missed him, even just the feel of him.

It seemed that he had missed her too, as he crushed his lips to hers and let his hands roam all over her body.

"Mihawk!" Amista whispered breathlessly. "We can't do that here; Charity is in the other room."

Mihawk grinned but stopped his sensual assault, settling with holding Amista close and listening to her speedy heart beat. She had put on weight since he had been away; though the extra weight suited her, and gave her a glowing appearance. Nonetheless he wasn't a fool, and would not be the one to point out Amista's weight gain. No matter how strong a fighter he was he didn't doubt for a second that Amista would fire up after a comment on her body weight.

"Have you made any friends here?" Mihawk asked quietly. He had worried about Amista making friends. She wasn't very confident when it came to people that she didn't know.

"I've made a few though I wouldn't call them friends." Amista said snuggling closer to Mihawk. "I do like Charity, she is very nice."

Mihawk could no longer hold back. He wanted his woman. So without saying another word, Mihawk lifted Amista into his arms, and carried her to the bathroom. Locking the bathroom door, he quickly undressed her and laid her on the tiled bathroom floor.

"I can't wait any longer." Mihawk growled against the heated skin on her neck, as he stripped. "I need you now!"

Amista made no objections as she fell into a world of bliss, all doubts that had surfaced, vanishing. Afterwards he held her for a long time on the tiled bathroom floor. He couldn't douse the fire that she instilled in him, and he found himself wanting more of her.

"What's wrong _Amour_?" Mihawk whispered as he saw the sad look on Amista's face.

"I was just thinking about my brother. He died a few years ago, that was when I was told I couldn't have children."

"What happened?" Mihawk asked, pulling Amista closer for comfort. She let out a breath before telling him the true story, awakening painful memories as she did so.

* * *

"_Roué!" Amista shouted in glee as her older brother walked through the front door of her house. "You're home, at last!"_

_Roué wasn't the most beautiful man in the world, but in Amista's eyes, he was the nicest. Ever since she had been small, he had been the one to look after her and keep her safe. He was her older brother, though he acted more as a friend than family member._

"_Of course I am. Would I pass a chance to see my family?" Roué asked hugging Amista, before going in search of Coral._

"_She's gone out with Mum and Dad. They shouldn't be too much longer." Amista smiled. "Is there anything that I can get you? Maybe a drink or something to eat?" _

"_Nah, I have other things to do." Roué said walking towards the front door. "Do want to come and have some fun with me and the boys? You may meet someone that you like."_

_Amista eagerly nodded her head and followed her brother out of the house. They walked stealthily through the alleyways until they reached a large cave. When they arrived however, blood covered the cave walls, and no sign of life could be seen._

_Amista clutched her brother's shirt in fear as she envisioned what could have possibly happened. It was a small town and something like this didn't usually take place. Amista hoped that it was only a joke the boys were playing on her brother._

"_Scared?" A voice whispered from behind Amista and roué making them jump and spin around in surprise._

_The man that stood behind them was tall, and lanky. His grey hair fell past his shoulders in a mass of grease, and his teeth were stained permanently yellow to match his cracked and dirty finger nails._

"_Amista run home and don't come back." Roué commanded of his younger sister. "I'll deal with this guy, now run!"_

_Amista nodded and turned to leave only to be thrown against a brick wall. She screamed in pain, as her body started to shake from shock. "Who are you people?"_

"_We're slave traders girlie. You'll make a good profit." The man grinned, as his comrades came out of the shadows. "Your little friends were of no particular use to us however."_

"_Just let my sister go!" Roué yelled at the men taking a step forward. "She is still only young, take pity and let her live her life."_

"_We will let her live her life." The man grinned. "As a slave."_

_Growling in frustration, Roué leapt forward to engage in a fight. He was greatly outmatched however and it did not take long for him to fall the ground in defeat._

"_Roué!" Amista screamed running to her brother's unmoving body. His eyes stared at her in an unseeing manner. She knew that he was dead. "You'll pay for this!"_

_Amista shot forward, anger burning in her veins, and fear making her head pound. It took her a while after the gun shot for her to register the pain she felt in her pelvic area. As she fell to the ground she saw the slave trader smack one of his subordinates across the head before moving off._

_Amista didn't understand why the traders were so eager to leave, she guessed they thought she was dead. The only thing she knew for certain was that she needed to get into town and get help. Hoisting herself to her hands and knees, Amista crawled into town intent only on surviving. When she reached the first sign of activity she let the darkness consume her._

* * *

"_Amista?" A female's voice asked in concern as Amista slowly regained consciousness._

_She suddenly became aware of her surroundings, and remembered the scene of her brother's death. "Oh Roué." _

"_Are you aware of what has happened?" The nurse asked gently. "You suffered a bad wound. You were shot in the pelvis. It's a miracle that you survived."_

"_How long will I be in hospital?" Amista groaned. She just wanted to get out so that she could mourn her brother's death. She would not cry in front of anyone. She would show the world that she was strong._

"_You do know that it is going to be hard for you to have children?" The nurse said. "You may never have a child in your lifetime, though you could get lucky. I really doubt you will bear child."_

_Amista let her mind slowly absorb what had been said –_

* * *

Amista let the tears flow unchecked as she finished her story. She wasn't ashamed to show Mihawk how scared and weak she was. She felt that around him, she didn't have to pretend to be strong, she could be herself.

"My parents died not long after that. They were on a trip out at sea, and their boat capsized." Amista whispered to Mihawk. She had never before told anyone of the deaths of her family members. She now felt relief while she was talking to Mihawk.

"Is that why you hate the sea so much?"

"Maybe." Amista looked at the ceiling. "I could never talk to anyone like this before. I had to stay strong for my sister. She was only young and it affected her badly."

"You were only young too." Mihawk said sitting up. "Yet you went through so much. I will always be here for you."

Amista felt her eyes mist up. "Oh Mihawk don't, you'll make me cry."

Mihawk grinned and placed a kiss on her head. "Get dressed so that we can go back into the lounge room. It is getting cold in here, and you will become sick."

Amista nodded and quickly dressed herself before following Mihawk out of the bathroom and back to the lounge. She felt her heart beat rapidly as she snuggled up to Mihawk on the small lounge. It was amazing that the two of them even fit.

"Tomorrow I will take you back to my house. Then you can resign from the Marines, and start your school."

"Thanks Mihawk." Amista yawned and let herself drift into sleep.

Mihawk watched as peace overtook Amista's face, a tightening of his chest alerted him to a protectiveness over her that he had never felt before. He would not bore of Amista anytime soon, that he new for a fact.


	14. Home sweet home

A/N: Yay another chapter!! And the time is coming to the end very quickly!! But never fear, I have more writings planned, and I have already set the cogs in motions. So enjoy the fic!!

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE...

* * *

It was early morning when Amista woke on the small two person lounge snuggled close to Mihawk. Her body was covered with a blanket, which made Amista wonder when Mihawk had got up to retrieve it; she had been in such a deep sleep that she had not felt him move from the lounge. Lazily Amista once again closed her eyes not wanting to disturb the peace, or leave the warmth that she currently immersed her.

"Did you sleep well _Amour_?" Mihawk's deeply accented voice crooned in Amista's ear making her smile.

"Very well thank you." Amista snuggled closer to the man beside her. "You kept me nice and warm. Now I don't want to get up again."

"You were freezing last night so I had to get a blanket to cover us." Mihawk admitted. "The air is quite chilling on this island. I probably should have picked a summer island for you, at least then you would be warm."

"A summer island sounds like a good idea, I like the warmth." Amista traced her finger along Mihawk's jaw line. It had become a favorite habit of hers. "What's your home island like, Mihawk?"

"Do you mean the island that I live on currently, or the one that I grew up on as a child?"

"Both." Amista smiled; while watching Mihawk intently. She was desperate to know more about him, and more about his past. She needed to find a connection between the two of them so that she could win his heart, and keep his loyalty forever.

"I grew up in the west blue believe it or not." Mihawk smiled wistfully as he remembered the days he labored in the training arena. "I was a very determined lad when I was younger--

* * *

-- Mihawk stared at the busy arena. It was full of people once again, and there was no room left for him to train. He had met the same problem the previous day, and when he had asked if he could train with the older men they had laughed and told him he was too young. He would show them; he would become so strong that they would shiver in their boots and beg for his forgiveness.

"Are you here again?" A man said walking over to stand in front of Mihawk. He had jet black hair that sat to his shoulders. Running through the middle of it was a distinctive white streak. Other than his hair, he was a dull looking man who wore brown breeches and a brown shirt. "When are you going to learn, that you can't play with the grown ups? You'll get hurt, and then we would have you running away to cry to mummy."

"I won't run away. I will become the best." Mihawk's chin jutted out in defiance. "I will become the greatest swordsman this world has ever known. I will be so great that even the most skilled fighters will bow down to me!"

Mihawk's heroic statement was met with a roar of laughter from the men assembled at the training grounds. None of them could imagine a small town boy such as Mihawk as being **great**. Mihawk felt resentment rise in his stomach as he glowered at the men.

"I will!" Mihawk puffed his chest out. "I'll show you all, and then you won't be laughing. I'll teach you all a lesson!"

"I have an idea mate." Another man said from the crowd. This man had a bald head, wore sun glasses, and had purple breeches and a yellow shirt on. "Why don't you join the dojo in the town next to us? Then you can learn the art of sword fighting and prove to us that you can be great."

A small smirk appeared on Mihawk's face. He hadn't been taught how to fight with his swords properly, he just used them with instinct. It could be a great opportunity for him if he took this offer. "Alright, I'll do it! Even though I can probably beat all of you right here, right now!"

The sea of men erupted into laughter once again. All except one that is. This particular man walked forward, death staring Mihawk. He held himself with an authoritative air and demanded respect from everyone in the vicinity. He wore tight black pants, a black shirt that accented his toned chest and a long black jacket. On his back, was a huge black sword with gems at its pommel. He gazed at Mihawk for a very long time before he spoke; no one except Mihawk dared move a muscle, they all knew who the man was.

"So boy, you think that you can become the best?" The man asked. He grinned when Mihawk nodded. "I haven't seen courage like yours in such a long time. I will meet you at the end boy, and then you will fight me to determine weather you are good enough to be the best."

The man grabbed the cross necklace that hung at his throat and pulled it free. Taking another step forward he snatched Mihawk's hand and placed said item into it.

"What is this?" Mihawk asked curiously, examining the object closer. It seemed to be a small cross necklace. Mihawk couldn't fathom why the man before him would be giving him such an item.

"That my lad is a small sword, when you can competently defeat thousands with that knife, than you will be great. Seek me out!" The man placed his hand on Mihawk's shoulder. "My name is Black Viking. Remember that name. Find your own nakama, and travel the seas of the grand line. Only then will you truly become great, as it is too lonely a journey to make yourself!"

Mihawk stared at the greatest swordsman alive in awe. One day he would surpass that man. One day he would become the best. Mihawk watched silently as Viking turned and walked away. He seemed to disappear into thin air, rather like a liquid evaporating in the sun.

Without another word, Mihawk tied the necklace around his neck, and headed towards the dojo of which he had been previously informed. The only way he would ever become good enough, was if he learnt the basics. Then he could prove to the world that he could be great. He would instill his name into every person in the world. He would make his name the first on every swordsman's lips. Juraquille hawkeyes Mihawk.--

* * *

"So that little cross that you always wear was given to you by Viking!" Amista whispered amazed. She positioned herself closer to Mihawk, intent on hearing the rest of his amazing story. "Oh, please do continue, I want to hear the rest!"

"Patience is a virtue." Mihawk grinned, before telling Amista the next part of the story.--

* * *

-- Mihawk stared at the harsh ocean around him as his stomach screeched in protest. It had been ten long years since the fateful day that he had met Viking, and now he was even more determined than ever to achieve his long term goal, and dream. The only problem was, he was lost and hungry with no food, or water.

To his amazement, a ship suddenly came into view. It was quite a large ship and dwarfed Mihawk's little dingy. Mihawk wondered for the first time in his life if there was actually a God. He dismissed the thought quickly though; he didn't believe in a God. He believed that people made and chose their own destinies.

"Man overboard!" A shout issued from aboard the deck and seconds later, Mihawk could see many curious faces peering down at him. One man stuck out particularly. He had bright red hair, a goofy grin and a straw hat perched upon his head. The black and white striped shirt that he wore made him look like some kind of criminal. Though he seemed a jolly sort of person with a quick mouth. "Well it's not a man overboard. It's a man on a small boat."

"You are an imbecile; you know that Shanks?" The new voice came from a tall, giant-like man with black hair and a mustash who walked to the side of the boat. His most noticeable feature was the large red coat that he wore around his shoulders. "Where are you headed in a tiny boat like that lad?"

"I'm going to the grand line." Mihawk said in a loud voice. He waited for the crew to burst out in laughter, and when none of them did, he continued. "I'm on a quest to defeat the greatest swordsman alive, Black Viking!"

"Well then Lad, climb aboard and join my crew!" The dark haired man grinned down at the young and sharp eyed swordsman. "I can recognise potential when I see it. The journey that you are taking will be long and hard, you won't be able to travel it without nakama. Join my crew and become great!"

A rope ladder was thrown down towards Mihawk. Smiling slightly at the Captain's use of words, Mihawk climbed up the ladder and onto the deck of the ship. He looked around him at the strange crew that had been assembled, there looked to be only two men that were his age. One was the red head he had seen earlier, the other was a blue haired man with a red nose. The blue haired man looked grumpy and moody compared to his happy-go-lucky companion.

"The name's Gol.D.Roger boy!" Roger beamed down at his newest crew mate. He was no fool, the boy had potential, and the determination to back it up. He would be great in future years to come. "Now tell us your name. We cannot call you no name. It's not appropriate."

"My name is Juraquille Mihawk." Mihawk said looking Roger straight in the eye. He had heard of Roger and his crew before. They were a fairly new crew that had awesome strength and often were avoided because of their fearless style of fighting.

"It's nice to meet you Mihawk." Roger said, his grin still in place. "The two lads over their will show you to your quarters, they will be your companions for your time on this crew." --

* * *

-- "You and Shanks were on Gol.D.Roger's crew?" Amista stared at Mihawk wide eyed. She had known that Mihawk and Shanks were great, but she did not know that they had learnt from the best. "What was he like?"

"He was a great man, and during my time aboard his ship, I came to respect him." Mihawk sighed. It had been a shame that Roger had given his life to the Marines, but Roger had bet on a new era for pirates all around the world. He had died with a smile on his face, and no fear in his heart.

"So that's how you met Shanks?" Amista couldn't help but feel confused. Whenever the two men were together, there seemed to be a slight tension. Amista had just assumed that it was because they were rivals. She said as much to Mihawk. "I had thought the two of you were rivals."

Mihawk grinned and laughed slightly, pulling Amista closer to his chest whilst laying his lips on her forehead. "The two of us were rivals for many years. After I defeated Viking, I found that there wasn't very many high ranking swordsman in the world. Shanks was one of the only people that gave me an actual fight, and challenged me."

"That would explain the tension that is between the two of you." Amista leaned further into Mihawk. "It would also explain the respect the two of you have for each other."

Mihawk smiled before sitting up on the lounge; dragging Amista with him so that she sat on his lap. He gave her a lingering and sweet kiss. "We should get ready so that I can show you the house that you will be living in from now on."

"What kind of Island is it on?" Amista asked intrigued as the two of them got to their feet and headed for the kitchen.

"It's an autumn island. I think that you will like it." Mihawk answered as he opened the door and walked with Amista to the small hotel restaurant.

It was a quaint little room that was full of bright colours, and ornate pictures. Almost immediately after Amista and Mihawk had sat down, they were consulted about their choice in meal. Amista let Mihawk decide, she had already tasted everything on the breakfast menu anyhow.

"I wonder where Doflamingo and Charity have gone." Amista mumbled thoughtfully. Charity had not said goodbye so Amista had just assumed that the two of them had left to have breakfast already; though she could not see them anywhere.

"They have probably already left. Doflamingo runs a couple of his own islands. He doesn't like to be separated from them for long; and he likes to have his wife at his side whilst managing them." Mihawk explained. He noticed the slightly crestfallen look on Amista's face, though she covered it quickly with a small smile.

"It's just that she did not say goodbye." Amista told her companion. "I thought that she would still be here. Do the two of them run the islands together?"

"You should know this; you are overseer of the Shichibukai." Mihawk grumbled, making Amista blush and giggled slightly. "Yes they do look after the islands together. The two have been with each other for a very long time, and they work well with together."

"I knew that Doflamingo had his own island; but I didn't know he had multiple islands, or a wife. I was very surprised when he turned up and told me that he was leaving his wife here." Amista remembered back to the talk her and Charity had had about Doflamingo and Mihawk and a thought occurred to her. "Is Charity really strong Mihawk? Because I get the feeling that she is, though Doflamingo fusses over her quite a bit, like she's made of glass."

"Charity is a well known fighter. Some people call her the strongest woman fighter in the world. That is why Doflamingo wants her protected." Mihawk told Amista as their breakfast was placed on the table in front of them. "It would not do her any good to fight while she is as heavily pregnant as she is. Mind you, it's their third child together; I don't think that Doflamingo would cope looking after three children without her. He struggles enough as it is."

"Their third child together?" Amista asked surprised as she spooned sugar into the steaming bowl of porridge she had just received. "Wow, that's a lot of children for one so young."

"She handles them well however, and they are good kids. They will be strong like their parents, but I am not sure weather they will chose piracy." Mihawk said eating the food in front of him.

Amista took Mihawk's silence as a signal to eat her breakfast, and as she spooned it into her mouth she couldn't help but to think that she was in heaven. Mihawk and her had not had a single argument since he had been back, and their time together had not just been about sex. It had been companionable.

"What are you thinking?" Amista asked Mihawk quietly. She was intrigued about what Mihawk could possibly be thinking. He always seemed so aloof from the rest of the world, other than on those rare occasions that he opened up.

"I was thinking that now is a good time to take you to the island." Mihawk grinned as a mischievous glint came into his eye, and without warning he swung her up into his arms as if she was a bride. He placed a wade of notes on the table and then continued on his way to the front desk where he paid for the room. He didn't once let her feet touch the ground.

* * *

Amista still hadn't quite got over her fear of boats, so it comforted her to know that Mihawk was there right beside her. He traveled the grand line seas with confidence and ease, it seemed as though he had been doing it for all of his life. He really did belong to the sea.

"It's a bit cold here!" Amista said shivering as the water and air around them became frosty. "That's the worst thing about the grand line, the weather is unpredictable and changes as much as it likes."

Mihawk grinned and pulled Amista into his arms. "Not to worry _Amour_ it will not be much longer before we reach the island, and then you will be nice and warm."

"I like the sound of that!" Amista sighed and leaned into Mihawk's chest, letting her hands roam over the taunt skin she found there. She could feel every muscle beneath her finger tips and it gave her a rush of adrenaline; especially when she knew how agile and lean he actually was.

"Here we are Lass." Mihawk whispered as the weather settled and became warm. Amista could make out a fair sized island that was covered in huge trees with orange leaves. It was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. "Oh my gosh Mihawk! It's beautiful!"

"I thought that you would like it." Mihawk grinned and placed a kiss on her temple. "You wait until you see the house; I think that you will enjoy it even more."

When Mihawk had said house, she had expected him to drag her off to a huge elegant mansion that would get her lost. To her surprise, and utter delight, the house that he took her to was small and cottage like. It had the most wonderful garden beds planted all around it, and Amista couldn't help but to fall in love.

"It is wonderful!" Amista said staring at the beauty around her in awe. She was going to enjoy living in his house with him, as both the cottage and the man had captured her heart in once foul swoop.

Suddenly Mihawk was grinned like a predator and before she could analyze his face, Mihawk lifted Amista into his arms for the second time that day, and walked her through the door. "Now how about we break in the bed? What do you say to that _Amour_?"

Amista chuckled lightly before kissing Mihawk deeply. "I think that is a very good idea. I can explore the rest of the house at a later date."

Mihawk kissed Amista back whilst he carried her into the bedroom, and laid her on the bed. "Do not worry _Amour_ I will satisfy your every need."

"I'm sure you will." Amista whispered as she fell into a pool of intense feeling, before soaring high into a world of bliss and beautiful release.


	15. Mortally wounded

A/N: Yes! Chapter 15 is now officially up! It was so easy for me to find ideas for this chapter, it plays a significant role for the ending!! So I decided to post it early. There are only 4 more chapters to go, so I hope you enjoy this new installment

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!

* * *

Amista awoke to the sound of merry birds, and a shaft of sunlight shinning into her eyes from her position on the large, and spacious bed that her and Mihawk had been sharing. To her dismay the spot in the bed that he had occupied the previous night was empty. Though it did not come as a shock; Mihawk had told her the night before that he would be leaving for a small time, and had said that she should visit the town's Marine headquarters, so that she could resign from her job.

She felt disinclined to leave her warm position in the bed, but knew that time would go faster if she got up and actually done something. As she made the queen size bed, Amista started to plan a strategy in her mind. She would resign from her job, and then she would start to look at places upon the island that she could start her small school. Once she started it would be smooth sailing all the way, and she would be one step closer to completing her childhood dream. Decidedly happier, Amista bounced down the stairs, and fixed herself a breakfast consisting of fruit, and nuts.

Everywhere she walked, she could sense Mihawk's lingering presence. A strong male dominance hung in the air in every room, warning her that he would be back. Not that it worried her, she couldn't make the time that they were apart pass quick enough. She wanted to feel his warm body beside her as they slept; she would not feel that tonight.

Shrugging the foreboding feeling from her mind, Amista quickly cleaned the kitchen, and then dressed. Checking the time, she found that she had ten minutes until the Marine base opened. That would give her ample time to reach the base before it opened. Then once she resigned she would have the whole day to herself.

As she strolled up the street, every feature of the town that Mihawk lived in caught her eye. It was such a charming little town, and the people seemed so warm, and friendly. None of them hesitated to talk to her when the saw her coming. The town's people's actions made her feel accepted, a feeling that she had never quite known before she had met Mihawk, and to some extent, Shanks.

Smiling at the flower store lady, Amista noticed a large man in a dark coat. She could see nothing of his face, though his weapons were obvious to even the untrained eye. He set the hairs on the back of her neck on end. He looked like a criminal, and Amista was sure that he was not one of the villagers. She quickened her pace until she reached the Marine base.

It was opened by the time that she got there, so she entered without hesitating, her senses screaming that there was something very wrong. At the front desk she was greeted with a smirk from the secretary, as she picked up the receiver of a den den mushi, and told the person on the other line that Amista was there.

To Amista's utter surprise, Nye and Bec walked out into the foyer; with evidently fake smiles glued to their faces. The way that they talked to her, as if she was a child, made her feel on edge, and confirmed her earlier worries. Something was definitely wrong, and she seemed to be in the middle of the trouble.

"Amista; we thought that you had been killed by Whitebeard or Red hair!" Bec crooned as she watched the other woman from a distance. There was no warmth in her voice, and Amista wanted to leave. "You have been gone for a very long time. We were worried."

"I'm sorry; I have had a little bit of trouble in my life." Amista lied. The past few months had been the best of her entire life. She never wanted to go back to her previous ways. "That is why I will be resigning today. I can no longer give this job the commitment that I once could."

"Why; don't tell me you've gone out and got yourself pregnant. You're little slut, so I wouldn't be surprised if you were!"

"Excuse me?" Amista asked mortified. She had not known that she had made so many new enemies while she was gone. Bec didn't seem very happy at Amista's previous absence, or the fact that she was resigning from the Marines.

"You've been sleeping with Mihawk!" Bec spat, walking towards Amista, and pushing her slightly. "I bet he got you pregnant. He'll kill the baby you know. He killed mine!"

"You're a liar. I know what happened between you, and Mihawk. Besides I'm not pregnant. I never will be!" Amista yelled outraged. She couldn't believe Bec would twist the story so much. Mihawk had wanted her child, and he would have done anything he could have to keep the baby. There was no baby in the first place.

"If you keep acting the way you have been, then you will get pregnant. You've already put on weight! If you put on any more Mihawk will drop you like a stone. He doesn't like his women fat!" Bec's face was screwed in jealousy and rage. "You better start the exercising!"

Amista stared at Bec thoughtfully. The only emotion that was evident in her flashing eyes was jealousy. It was eating her alive; from inside out. "I think that you are just sore because you and Mihawk are no longer together. It must have really hurt when he left you."

"You little bitch! You've betrayed the world government. They'll hunt you for the rest of your days. You'll never be able to prove yourself innocent!" Bec swung her hand, letting it connect with Amista's face.

The shock of the slap came instantly, but Amista was determined to not let Bec, and Nye see how much it had actually stung. In her opinion, a slap was worse than a punch. She would have to ask Mihawk about that, he would laugh at her, but he would also, most likely know the answer.

To her surprise, Nye got angry. He slapped Bec in return, only his hand was much stronger, and sent her sprawling on the ground. "I told you to hold your tongue, and your temper. If you want to make it very far you will listen to me! Get that stupid man out of your head, and move on, he obviously already has!"

"But baby…" Bec sniveled, crawling closer to Nye's feet. The sight was too sad to even contemplate, and it made Amista angry. Stepping in front of Bec, she conveniently covered the woman's body from any more blows that Nye might administer.

"That's pathetic! How can you treat your girlfriend that way?" Amista stared Nye in the eye. Unafraid of what he could do to her, as she had become stronger in the time that she had been away. She had survived a lot of things, including thoughts of suicide. She would survive this no matter what. She was determined to win. "A man is a lot stronger physically than the average woman. Plus you have Marine training behind you. What would you do if you broke her jaw?"

"It was the bitches own fault. She should have listened to those that work above her; as should have you!" Bye rounded on Amista, sizing her up, but not coming into to contact. "I have been ordered to tell you that you are now seen as a betrayer to the World Government. If you ever want to live a peaceful life, then you will agree to a small assignment before resigning."

Amista chewed on her bottom lip. She had a bad feeling about the little assignment in which she was being asked to complete, but she could see no other way. If she wanted to open her school, and live the rest of her life on Mihawk's island. She would have to accept, even though she didn't like the sound of it. Nye knew that she had no reason to decline.

"What do I have to do to prove my innocence?" Amista sighed finally giving in to the pressure. She would complete the stupid mission, and then she would be free from the bonds that she had created for herself. She would be able to start her life afresh, with a clean slate.

"I knew that you wouldn't be able to pass up the chance for field work!" Nye smirked. "Your mission is to infiltrate a crew of pirates, and take them down. For this you will be doing under cover work, so it is considerably more dangerous than anything you've ever done. Though I am sure you can handle a bunch of rouge pirates, after all, you hang around them all the time!"

"Fine, I'll do it. Is there a deadline at all, or any traps, and pitfalls that I should know of?" Amista was very weary about accepting the mission. She remembered the tall and dangerous man from earlier that morning, when she had been walking to the Marine base. She had no doubts in her mind that he was part of the rouge pirates that she had to infiltrate.

"The deadline is in the afternoon at five. If you don't complete this mission by then, you will be captured, and shot for treason." Nye's voice didn't even tremor as he told Amista of her most likely destined fate. "You are allowed no back up; the mission would be too dangerous if there was more than one person."

"Then I will begin now. What pirate crew do I have to join?" Amista asked. She would never be able to finish the mission by the afternoon, but she could still try. She was not about to give up, and ruin the rest of her life just because she was threatened with death.

"Here are the pictures of the main crew members. You will have to go to this man here; he's the captain." Nye held a picture in front of Amista's face. To her chagrin the poster depicted the picture of the man that she had seen earlier. It was going to be tough for her to complete this task. She would have to use as many survival skills as she knew how.

"Okay, I'll get on it." Amista sighed, examining the poster one last time. "I haven't done anything to deserve this ridiculous treatment!"

"Just get it done, and you will be free to pursue your little love affair with Mihawk." Nye smiled a sickly smile. "If you don't get it done, then you will die. It's as simple as that, so I hope you like to gamble Miss Amista."

"Fine!" Amista seethed as she snatched the poster from Nye's hand as marched out to front door fuming. She wasn't angry enough to miss the Captain of the pirate crew she was to infiltrate. He had been following her that she was sure about. Storming out of the Marine building at that particular moment could work to her advantage. "I hate the Marines!"

"What's wrong girl?" The tall man took that moment to come closer. By now the information that Mihawk, and Amista were lovers, had shot through the pirate community quick smart; now she had people looking out for her, as well as trying to use her to get to Mihawk. "You don't seem to be too pleased with the result of your meeting in the Marine base."

"I'm not!" Amista pouted moving closer to the man. He was quite scary when up close, he was a lot taller. "They won't help me find my sister! I lost her a while back, and I really want to find her. I need a lot of help, but the Marines said that these things happen all the time, and they can't possibly help me!"

"What if I told you that I could help you girl?" The man closed the distance between them, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "What would you do if I told you that I could eliminate all of your fears, and find your lost sister?"

"You would do something that kind for me?" Amista clasped her hands, and fluttered her eyelids. Mihawk was going to kill her when he found out what she was doing. She just hoped that he would come to her rescue if she found any trouble. "Do you have a ship? Could you really help me to find my sister?"

"Of course I could my dear." The man snaked his arm around her shoulders, and led Amista towards the docks. "I'll do anything for a pretty young lady such as you."

Amista giggled, and let the man lead her to his ship, once they boarded he introduced himself as Rock. He had a fairly expansive crew, though they didn't seem surprised about her presence, which made her worry. Something about her mission was not right, though she could not put her finger on it.

"Listen to what I say Amista. We have to stop this stupid little charade now!" Rock turned on her, his previous character dropped, as he paced the length of the boat; a serious expression frozen to his face. "Mihawk sent me here to check up on you. I followed you to the base, and then I heard the conversation between you, and Nye."

"Mihawk sent you?" Amista asked incredulously. "Why would he send you to baby sit me, I am perfectly able to look after myself. He knows that!"

"Mihawk sent me after I told him about the job that the marines hired me for." Rock explained. "They tried to get me to join the Shichibukai, though I didn't accept. They are too scared to take on my crew, so they give me the occasional odd job to complete. They feel guilty for not going after me."

"That still doesn't explain to me how you know Mihawk." Amista growled. She was feeling cornered, and Rock's presence intimidated her nearly as much as Mihawk's had when she had first met him. "Did you meet in a pub or something like that?"

"We didn't meet in a pub, rest assured. Mihawk and I were on the same pirate crew when we were younger. We spent a lot of time together, and I still look at him as a nakama." Rock sighed. "When the world government asked me to help betray you, I went to Mihawk straight away. I knew that you and Mihawk were suspected of being lovers. He confirmed that fact, and sent me after you."

"Does he really care that much about me?" Amista asked staring at her feet. "If he cares so much, why didn't he come, and save me himself?"

"It would create suspicion, and would endanger your life even more." Rock looked at her with a pained expression. "There is only one way for you to clear your name. You will have to die, Amista."

"What! I thought that you had come here to save me, not to kill me!" Amista panicked, backing away, and reaching for her gun. "I won't give in to you just like that, or just because you tell me that you're one of Mihawk's old friends. I have a dream to accomplish before I die, I won't let you, or the World Government kill me!"

"I see the reason that Mihawk took a likening to you. You're full of fire; he likes that in a woman!" Rock chuckled slightly. "I wasn't going to actually kill you girl."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Amista yelled. Rock was running her in circles, and she didn't like not being able to read between the lines. "You just said that the best way for me to escape was to die. I'm no longer suicidal you know. Mihawk fixed that a while back. I am happy now!"

"Relax. A group of Marines, including that greasy guy, will be coming here in a few minutes to see you killed. Mihawk told me to fix this situation the best way I know how. So I'm going to shoot you in front of them." Rock smiled, and Amista felt chills run up, and down her spine. "Mihawk will be in soon after, and he will destroy the Marine base, though he doesn't know that you will actually be shot. When he finds out, he will be very angry indeed."

"You're expecting me to just stand here, and let you shoot me!" Amista asked her eyes wide in fear. She hated being in pain, and she couldn't trust the man before her. She didn't know weather he was telling the truth or not.

"I don't expect you to believe me, but I want you to shut up, right now. The marines are on their way. If you don't want to give yourself away, you will keep quiet." Rock hissed, as a group of Marine officers came into view.

Nye led the small group, with Bec not far behind, still sulking from the reprimand given to her by Nye. They all looked very smug, and Amista felt as though a lead weight had been dropped into her stomach. Just by looking at their faces, Amista knew that she was screwed; she knew that Rock was on her side, and hadn't been lying, though she couldn't help, but wish that Mihawk was there next to her, holding her hand.

"Amista, you have been charged with the felony of joining a pirate crew. To prove your innocence we had asked you to perform a mission to capture a pirate crew. You failed however, as you were supposed to hand them in at five yesterday afternoon." A slight smirk etched its way onto Nye's mouth. He had planned the loop hole, from the beginning. "You are now to be sentenced to death."

Amista felt her heart stop beating as a gun was held to the flesh of her back, and she was pulled hard against Rock. He whispered in her ear, just loud enough that everyone heard. "You betrayed me girl, you led the Marines to my ship. Prepare to pay the consequences bitch!"

After the harsh words were spoken into her ear, everything around her seemed to move in slow motion. She could see the grin on his face and the greedy look in Nye's eyes, as he stepped back slightly. Bec clutched his arm and buried her head in his chest, as not to witness the scene that was about to take place. The worst thing of all was that she could hear nothing but the steady beating of her heart, and her heavy breathing.

Closing her eyes, she sent a prayer to whoever was listening, and waited for the shocking pain that she knew was coming at any second. She thought that she had prepared herself for the pain, but she hadn't. The pain seared through her, and she screamed as she dropped to her knees, clutching at her side.

Her breath shortened, and she could hear a loud roaring in her ears. Her vision was blurred, and she could see nothing. She could only focus on the pain in her limbs, and the blood that she could feel running coldly over her freezing cold, and shaking hands.

Finally giving in, Amista let herself flop to her stomach on the deck of the ship. She knew that she was not going to get very far. The pain was unbearable; she just wanted it to stop.

As the lonely abyss of unconsciousness closed in on her, an image of Mihawk flashed into her mind. He looked just as he had the day she had run into him. He stood above her, looking down, a smirk upon his face. She still thought that he was the most gorgeous creature in existence.

As she lost all sense of herself, Amista thanked the people that watched over her. Even though she didn't want her life to finish, she was thankful that she had gained so much. She was extremely grateful for the wonderful man that had taught her to be a woman.

The wonderful man that she loved…


	16. Rage of the Hawk eyed man

A/N: This chapter is a bit short sorry! I didn't think that it needed to be longer. I only have three more chapters to go after this one, since I was good this week and posted twice. ENJOY

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

* * *

The wailing wind swept through the barren remains of the once proud Marine base. The terrified screams from the victims of his sword, lingered still in the dead wood chips that littered the ground. A stale smell hung in the air, clinging to anyone that passed, staking its woes. The smell was a smell of rage. A rage so intense, that it could drown the human soul.

It was the anger of a lone man that stood looking down at the havoc he had created. He had destroyed them, as they had destroyed him. Now there was only one person for him to go after, and that person was the last he had expected to betray him.

Mihawk had come back into town, expecting that Rock would have helped Amista and she would now be safe and ready for him when he came home. The news that he had received instead, had made his blood boil with rage and hate. He no longer cared if he destroyed the whole Marine base and got turned out of the Shichibukai. He would hurt them the way they had hurt him, they would suffer for their foolishness.

It had been the most painful news to hear that she was near dead. She hardly had a breath in her lungs, yet her body willed her on, telling her that she was not ready to leave her life behind. Mihawk doubted that she would ever wake up, she was now in a self induced coma, and things looked worse by the second.

The thing that made him even angrier than what he already was at the present moment was the fact that he still had not been able to see his lover. He wanted to be there with her if she did wake up, and he wanted to be there with her if she stopped breathing completely. If he was there, then maybe he could be at peace.

He regretted not taking her as his lover earlier. He had been so stubborn that he had over looked the importance she would be in his life. He had focused only on his past pain, which seemed small compared to what he was now suffering. He didn't understand why she would be punished the way in which she was. She was a good woman, with only the most pure intent.

As Mihawk prepared to turn and search for his next victim, he sensed another being walk up behind him. Turning fully around, he found that it was the person he was searching for. The person he would destroy. That person was Rock.

"I didn't think you would go this far Mihawk." Rock said calmly staring at the horrific ruins that his old companion had left in his wake. "All of this over a woman. She had a lot of fire, I can tell you, but this is great lengths to go to."

"That woman is _m__y _woman!" Mihawk seethed, walking closer to Rock, his actions imitating those of a large predator about to attack. "If I had wanted her dead, I would have killed her myself! That's why I sent you here, so that she wouldn't die!"

"Relax Mihawk. Your woman is still alive, and kicking. She has enough fire to keep her going for a long time yet. A simple gunshot wound is not going to finish her." Rock placed his hand on Mihawk's shoulder. "Maybe you would like to share her services. I did after all save her!"

Once again rage consumed Mihawk. He let the anger travel to his fist, and lashed out; punching rock in the jaw, and smashing it to a million pieces. "How dare you talk about my woman that way? She is not one of your little sluts! She is mine, and you will not touch her!"

"I never thought that you would let a woman run your life." Rock smirked. "I'm happy that you finally let the barriers down. It was depressing to see a man of status such as yourself, sleep with women, but not have a permanent one."

"Amista is different." Mihawk sneered. "Now take me to see her!"

Rock led the furious and seething Mihawk to his ship, where Amista was currently being tended. She looked so pale, and drawn; her breathing came in rapid spouts. Suddenly she turned in her slumber and screamed.

Mihawk pushed through the people, and held her close to his chest, running his fingers through her hair, and whispering to her.

"Mihawk…?" It was only a murmur, but soon after her eyes opened to alight on him. "I'm glad you're here."

"It is okay now; there is nothing to worry about." Mihawk gently kissed her on the forehead. I will take you home, and then you will be okay."

He couldn't believe that she was awake. He felt his chest, and shoulders lighten as if a heavy load had been taken from him. The waking of Amista, confirmed that she would be alright. She was going to live, and he couldn't have been happier.

"It hurts Mihawk." Amista sobbed slightly into his chest. He had never seen her so weak. He had always known her as the carefree and confident Amista. The woman who liked to take charge, and would not let anyone tell her any different. This was a new Amista, and the change worried him. "I thought they were my friends, but I was wrong!"

"Do not worry. I am here." Mihawk pulled her closer to is chest, holding her for his benefit as much as for hers. "Once we get home, everything will be okay."

"I was so scared. Mihawk take me home now. I don't like these people!" Tears flowed from Amista's eyes. She reminded him of a small child that had just received a tremendous fright. "I want to be with you! You're the only one I can trust!"

"It's okay _Amour_! I will look after you. Just sleep." Mihawk whispered against her head.

* * *

Amista awoke in a cold and unfamiliar room. The walls were painted perfectly white, and there was no sign of a picture to furnish their hard exterior. She quickly sat upright as the previous events that she had been involved in flooded through her head.

She vaguely remembered seeing Mihawk, but her senses had been foggy, and she could not tell if she had been hallucinating or not.

She had thought that she was going to die. The pain had been so terrible, and had shot through her limbs making her legs crumble beneath her weight. She couldn't believe that Nye had screwed her over so bad, and she had never realized how much Bec hated her.

It was not until Bec and her had been fighting about Mihawk that she had understood that she was the one that Mihawk had told Amista about. She had been so jealous for a few minutes before Bec had slapped her, she had felt like tearing the older woman to shreds. It was only after Bec had slapped her that she saw her anger and jealousy reflected in the other woman's eyes; then she had felt ashamed for acting like a love sick teenager. Mihawk was her lover now, he would not do anything to hurt her, and he would most certainly not go behind her back with another woman. He wasn't like that.

Trying to move into a more comfortable position, Amista felt pain sear through her side. She was still extremely sore from her trauma, though she was happy that she had survived through the ordeal, Mihawk would be in to get her very soon and would take her home. She approximated that it would not take her all that long to recover from her injury. It was not all that bad, though it was by far the worst that she had ever received.

Suddenly she looked up when she heard the door open. To her chagrin the last person that she wanted to see entered the room. He strode over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Amista asked icily. There was something in his eyes that made her skittish. A male dominance had crept into his eyes; one that was almost equal to the one Mihawk wore before he made love to her. She had associated that look with lust, and seeing it in the man's eyes made her worry. "Haven't you made enough trouble as it is?"

"What ever do you mean Amista my dear?" Nye asked in a honey combed voice. Amista tried to cringe back as he ran his fingers through her blonde locks. "I have only ever had the best intent for you. You ruined all my hard work by sticking your nose where it didn't belong, and by taking that stupid pig for a lover!"

"You killed many innocent lives for no reason! You deliberately made my time at the world government a drama." Amista felt the tears form in her eyes, as she knew why he was in her room; though she tried to hide it from herself, just like she had tried to hide the hard cold facts of what he had done to Coral. "You raped my sister, and made her scared of you!"

"Your sister wanted me, just like you do, and Bec did before that savage killed her. He thought he killed me, but he was wrong. He thinks your safe, but you will never be safe while you are with him. You are mine, I claimed you first, and he is not aloud to have you!"

"I'm not yours, I love Mihawk, and I will forever give myself to him, because he is the most wonderful man I have ever met!" Amista glared at him in the eye. She would not let him take advantage of her. Slowly she reached for the knife that was hidden by her pillow. She had felt it there earlier, and had guessed Mihawk had left it there. "You betrayed me, and I hate you!"

"I will give you reason to want me! After I am through with you, you will be begging for me!" Nye grinned wickedly, his eye catching the movement of her hand. He quickly disarmed her, and pushed her hard onto the bed. "Now you better not do something like that. You are about to go to a place of pure pleasure!"

A crazed look seeped into Nye's eye, and Amista could no longer see any sign of a man in him. He was a complete animal, and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Gritting her teeth she thrashed wildly, trying to kick him so that she could at least escape. Her injury hindered her however, and Nye quickly tied her to the bed, and gagged her with a cloth in her mouth.

Gently he unbuttoned her top while squeezing her breast and leaving her mid section bare, so that she was wearing only a bra. She could feel the tears pouring down her face as she struggled in a futile attempt to escape. He laughed, and was about to continue, when he was suddenly silenced. Amista went still as she saw Nye's eyes go wide in shock; a sharp and shiny object protruding from the front of his chest.

Her body wracked with sobs as she let her eyes travel upwards to meet with the beautifully golden ones of her lover…

* * *

Mihawk let Nye's body drop from the end of his sword into a pile of blood. It felt good to finally be rid of the scum.

Carefully he untied the binds that held Amista to the bed, and pulled the gag from her mouth. He quickly scanned her wound, and was happy when he found that it was still closed and had not opened from the activity she had just been victim to.

Amista sat still and watched him for a moment. He was just wondering what he had done wrong when she pelted into him, sobbing madly and clutching to him as if there was no tomorrow. He wrapped her in a tight embrace and lay on the bed, stroking her hair, and whispering sweet words in her ear.

"I had brought flowers, but I got so jealous when I walked in that I had to discard them at the door. I hope you don't mind."

Amista didn't answer Mihawk with words; instead she pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back, tasting her, and letting his mind know that she was still alive. When they broke apart, he held her against his chest once again. He would never let her go ever again, and he would never let his guard down.

He would protect the woman he loved, always.


	17. Welcome Home

A/N: Okay, only two more chapters to go! Sorry about the short chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway!!

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.

* * *

Amista awoke once again pressed to Mihawk's chest in the small infirmary. They had not moved from where they had sat not long after Mihawk had saved her from Nye. She felt pure relief flood through her veins as her mind processed the thought that she would never be harassed by Nye ever again. He was gone from her life, and there was no way that he could ever enter it ever again. She was finally free from the hold that he had previously had over her.

Hardly able to contain her glee, Amista snuggled deeper into Mihawk's chest, glad for the comfort that he offered her by just being with her. She hadn't thought that he had cared all that much about her, but she could see now that he did. If he didn't care, then he wouldn't have saved her. Slowly her thoughts wandered over the hard and traumatic events that she had journeyed through since the day that she had joined the Marines. She had thought that she would get a simple office job, but she was certainly wrong about that.

Nye had come across as a pervert even then, and he had stolen her first kiss from her lips, and made her cautious. She had then been attacked by a group of perverts, and saved by Mihawk in an alleyway. She had faced pirates of many sorts, and dealt with the heartbreak of rejection. She had fought a Sea king and lived to tell the tale, and she had over come suicide. She had been shot, betrayed and Mihawk had saved her again from another pervert when he had attempted to rape her. She had been through a lot over the time since she had taken on her job; she was sick of being in trouble, she just wished to settle down into a quiet life.

"What are you thinking?" Mihawk's deep voice asked softly. "You look so solemn and worried. What plagues your mind?"

"I was just thinking about all the things that I had been through since I joined the Marines. A lot of things have happened to me, and most of them I would like to forget. I am tired of fighting for my life Mihawk. I just want to settle down and open my school, I want to live a peaceful life." Amista sat up further and turned to face Mihawk with a serious expression on her face.

She smiled at him for a while, and reflected on how much he meant to her. He had saved her so many times, and had been the one that had kept her strong. He hadn't even had to be there for her to think of him. Whenever his face appeared in her minds eye, she would feel courage and strength envelope her. He was the whole reason that she had survived for as long as what she had.

"You have been through a lot. Once we leave here, I will take you home, and then once you recover you can open you school and teach the children." Mihawk gently caressed her spine, his eyes never leaving her own. "You don't need to worry about fighting, I will be the one that protects you, I will not let anything happen to you ever again."

"You can't make that promise." Amista smiled weakly at her lover. "No matter how much I want to believe it, you can't keep such a promise. There is always going to be times that I am in danger, and you are not always going to be here; I have to be able to take care of myself sometimes. Though I do not want to be with the Marines any longer, then I will be a lot safer now that I have finished with them."

"I will protect you whenever I am at the island with you. I will make people fear the thought of harming you. You will have your peaceful life, and you will open your school." Mihawk told Amista proudly. "It is your dream, so I know that you will work hard towards it; you will not fail, your spirit is too strong to give in and say quit!"

"You really think so?" Amista asked quietly. She smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips. He always knew what to say when she needed him most. "Thank you Mihawk. I doubt that the Marines will be after me anyway, they probably all think that I am dead."

"That is true, but to be sure you should keep a low profile and stay out of their way. If Nye was so against your relationship with me then what do you think that they are going to be like?" Mihawk asked quietly. "You should probably think about changing your name as well, there are not many people with the name Amista."

"I like my name!" Amista protested. She couldn't think what it would be like having a different name; it would be just like changing her identity. "I haven't done anything wrong Mihawk, and I don't see the point in changing my name!"

"If you change your name, then the Marines won't find it as easy to track you if they want to." Mihawk argued. "If you keep your name then they will be able to track you if they want. It will not take them much to find your whereabouts, then they will follow you until the day that you either die, or come into their custody."

"Mihawk, it is stupid for me to run from them with my tail between my legs. Let them think that I am dead, but do not steal my dignity from me." Amista said sitting on her knees to further emphasize what she was saying. "If they thought that I was alive, then they would be able to track me and find me, no matter what my name was. I will never be able to completely conceal myself from them, no matter what I do, they will always find me."

"I know what you are saying, and you are right it doesn't matter what your name is, they will find you. What I am trying to say is that if you change your name, they will not be as quick to suspect that you are alive. If they just once hear your name then they will become suspicious of your existence. You don't have a very common name." Mihawk grabbed her shoulders and stared her straight in the eye. "Do you really want to run that risk?"

"That risk will not go away Mihawk! It doesn't matter what you do, I will always be a target to the world government. Weather you like it or not, I will be keeping my name and I will not answer to another. I will not run like a coward!" Amista stood from the bed, her fists clutched at her sides. "I love you so much, but I do not want you to run my life the way you are trying. You do not have the right to just storm in and take over. You think that if you click your fingers, I will bow to your very will."

"I'm doing what is right for you. I know what the Government is like, I know how far their abilities extend, and I know what they will do to you if they ever find you." Mihawk glowered down at her. "You look out of rose tinted glasses at the world. The Government will torture you and keep you alive as long as they possibly can. You will die a painful death, and not even I will be able to save you once they take you away."

"I don't fear them Mihawk." Amista said quietly. She cupped his cheek gently. "I know that you are looking out for me, and protecting me from them, but I need my independence. I need you to trust me, and to let me make my own decisions. If they do get me, then it is not your fault, you cannot be there to protect me for the rest of my life. There is always going to be times when I am without your guidance. I am a big girl, and as hard as it may seem, I can look after myself enough to stay alive."

Amista watched as a vien in Mihawk's face popped out in annoyance. It must have been quite challenging for him to bend to her will, but she was happy when he stiffly nodded his head in acceptance. "Fine keep your name, but if I hear even the faintest clue that the Marines know that you are alive, then I will be changing it for you, and your whole appearance. I will not risk your capture; they are not nice people."

"That sounds like a good deal, I'll agree with your terms." Amista gave Mihawk her most winning smiled and flung her arms about his waist. "Now could you please take me home? I just want to be at the house."

"Of course, that is one thing that we both agree on. This little infirmary is not the nicest place for you to recover, I will take you home now so that you can be more comfortable." Mihawk grinned and lifter her into his arms bridle style making her giggle slightly as she snuggled her nose into his neck in delight.

* * *

It did not take long for Mihawk to get her back home, and fortunately she had not had to confront Rock about his actions. She would be happy if she never had to see him ever again, especially after what he had done she didn't think that she would be able to cope.

"It's good to finally be home." Amista sighed as they got to the door. "Now it's just the two of us together, we can finally drop our guard and relax."

"I would not count on that. I think that you will be surprised about how many people were worried about you. Though not many know that you are alive, most think that you are dead, and that is the way that I am going to keep it." Mihawk smiled and opened the door.

To Amista's suprise the door opened to Shanks and his men, who were eagerly awaiting her return. She felt the tears rush to her eyes, as emotion overwhelmed her. She had not thought that Shanks cared, she had been so horrible to him and his crew the last time that they had talked. Doflamingo and Charity were also present at the little get together, Charity had been her only female friend and Amista was glad that she had come, now she knew that she still had friends that knew she was alive.

"Welcome home Amista!" Shanks laughed, holding his glass in a toast. The rest of the party joined him in the toast, repeating his words and making Amista blush and laugh.

Looking around her she spotted a banner hung across the wall, that welcomed her back in large bold print. There was many balloons, and even a singer. Mihawk wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her into the center of the party. Quickly she wiped the tears from her eyes, and joined in the festivities.

She couldn't help but think how perfect her life had become. She had good friends, and a wonderful lover. She knew that her parents would be proud of what she had achieved. She was finally reaping the benefits of her hard life.


	18. Soyez toujours mon coeur battant

A/N: Yay, only one more chapter to go!! I used a lot of french for this one, and the translations are at the end. Even the title is in French! It means 'be still my beating heart'. This chapter turned out to be a bit of a lemon which is not one of my strong points so I need lots of feed back!! Hope you like it. Oh and I don't know how good the spell check is, I was checking it at two in the morning. ENJOY

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!!

* * *

Amista watched as Mihawk's lounge room slowly emptied until only the two of them were left. She swayed where she stood for a moment as fatigue overtook her entire body and her wounds began to throb and ache. Shanking her head slightly she turned to find Mihawk watching her with his hawk like stare that seemed to penetrate to her very soul. Slowly she smiled and made her slow progress towards him. Without saying a word she threw her arms around his neck and placed her ear on his chest, content for the moment to simply lean into his expansive chest and feel his arms around her waist holding her in a secure grip.

"It is good to know that people were worried about me, though I think that they all went to too much trouble." Amista sighed. She gripped Mihawk's hand and the two of them swayed in a slow rhythm of a romantic dance. There was no music but that didn't matter, all that Amista could think about was the fact that she was with him, and they were happy, everything bad had stopped now. "Though I must admit, it did make me feel very special. Just seeing them all here; I never thought I would be so happy to see a group of pirates."

"They do care for you _Miel_." Mihawk soothed, his warm breath caressing her ear and making her shiver with need. "You are very special, and you mean the world to a lot of people. You are not the easiest person to dismiss from the mind, did you know that?"

"Not until now." Amista smiled and pulled away from Mihawk. She glided around the room until she found the stairs, and then ran up them, out of sight from Mihawk. She waited for him as she knew that he would follow her, he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, though he would play her game on her terms; not on his.

Smiling mischievously she ran to one of the rooms that she had not yet explored. To her satisfaction, she found that it was spacious with a cosy air. It was the kind of room that two people could snuggle up in, and talk the night away. Though that was not what she had planned, it would set a mood for the night.

"_Quelle sur terre êtes-vous faisant le bonbon _?" Mihawk whispered from behind her making her jump; she had not heard him enter the room and was taken by surprise when he talked to her in his own language. Gently he ran his hands lightly up and down her arms, not for a second letting her believe that she was in control. He dominated her and he would show her that every step of the way.

"What did you just ask me?" Amista whispered uncertainly. She could pick up on some of his pet names for her, but she did not understand him when he said whole sentences in a language that she couldn't begin to translate. "I did not know any of the words that you used."

"I said, What on earth are you doing sweet?" Mihawk said against her neck slyly. Not waiting for a response he moved her hair out of his way and laid light kisses along her neck, starting at the base of her ear and travelling to her neck. "You can not escape from me, and you can not take control. You are mine and I will show you that in full."

Amista shivered in delight as he slid his hands up beneath the fabric of her shirt to roam, but as his hands passed over her not quite healed wound she cried out in pain and he pulled away as if she had burnt him. Turning her to face him he stared into her eyes, and for the first time she saw emotion welling in his own. The emotion that she saw was that of guilt.

"Why did you stop?" Amista groaned in disappointment, hoping to bring him back to his previous endevour, she didn't move him however. "Mihawk please."

"I can not _Miel_. You are hurt and I might hurt you even more, or worse open the wound. It will just have to wait until you are fully recovered, and then we can make up for all the time that we have missed since we have been apart." Mihawk said pulling her into his chest and tracing his fingers along her spine in an effortless attack on her senses. "I will not risk hurting you."

"Damnit Mihawk, if you were injured and I wasn't we would be having sex right now over and over again and probably all over the fucking house." Amista cursed pushing away from him so that he could see her full arousal and need for him. "I want you now, it can not wait any longer! I burn in my very blood and only you can fulfill that!"

"Are you sure about this, you will tell me if I hurt you in any way?" Mihawk asked gripping her shoulders and Amista was sure that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. There was no doubting it now.

Amista smiled coyly and looked up at him. "I will, now please hurry I think I'm going to burn to ash!" Amista moaned as she discovered that her lower regions had betrayed her need for him. She was so wet that she felt the urge to hide it from him lest he figure out her secret. He was the only man that could ever get such a reaction out of her, and she had no doubt that it was the same for many other women, though she was the only one lucky enough to have the experience.

Mihawk's eyes darkened with desire as he laid her on the bed below him. Gently he place butterfly kisses on her neck and down her entire body, making her squirm beneath him. He slowly released her of the confines of her clothing, before discarding his own. His grin told her that he had no intention of taking things fast as he took hold of her hand, and brought it downwards until she had hold of his member. She gasped in delight as he moved agaist her hand, and then began his sensual assault upon her lips once again. It was the first time that he had let her take at least part control, and she felt the blood rush to her head as the room became heated. Growling against her neck, he lifted her legs so that she straddled him, and thrusted hard and deep within her.

"M_on et seulement..._" Mihawk whispered as they both rode the waves of pleasure one stroke at a time. Amista didn't know what he had said but it only added to the feelings that were burning within her, ready to break free at any given moment. "_Je vous aimerai pour toujours!_"

Amista moaned in pleasure as she reached her limit, and Mihawk followed her over the edge, so that the two of them fell in a tangled and sweat drenched heap on the crisp sheets. It took a long time for Amista to recover her breath, but Mihawk was beside her all the way stroking her hair and murmuring sweet words as she fully recovered from his sensual onslaught. She couldn't help but feel as though she was floating on air, Mihawk had given her everything and she had held nothing back either. She finally meant what the term making love actually meant. Sighing in contentment she snuggled into the crook between his neck and shoulder, revelling in the warmth that she found from him.

"It is not time to sleep, it is still day." Mihawk whispered in her hair, though he had no apparent intentions to move from his current position. "We should go for a walk along the beach and talk about your school. It will be much more constructive."

Amista made a sound of agreement in the back of her throat as the two of them sat on the bed before standing to redress themselves in a lazy manner. Amista quietly linked her arm in Mihawk's and let him lead her down to the beach front where they found their guests were still partying away without them. She laughed when she saw Shanks handing around rum that he had found within the destroyed Marine base. They had obviously left for the benefit of Amista and Mihawk, effectively giving them some alone time.

"Have the two of you come back to enjoy the party?" Shanks asked hopefully holding a bottle of rum in his hand.

Amista was about to answer when Charity suddenly let out a panicked squeal. "Doflamingo where are you? M-My water just broke, and this baby is on its way out!" She screamed paniking when she could not find her husband anywhere. Amista ran over and placed her arm around her friend's waist to support her, and it wasn't long before Doflamingo was glued to her side, his face pale. It was the first time that she had seen the pirate so flustered and if it was any other situation Amista would have found it quite amusing.

"Don't worry Charity, we will get you to the hospital in time! This baby is not going to come until you are ready for it!" Amista said with false confidence as Doflamingo lifted his pregnant wife into his arms and carried her towards the nearest hospital.

As they entered and the doctors saw Mihawk, they immediately gave the expecting mother their full attentions. Mihawk and Amista were ushered from the room in haste, and Charity let out a painful scream, cursing Doflamingo for getting her pregnant once again. The only thing that was left for Mihawk and Amista was to wait until the doctors gave them more details.

"Do you wish to one day have a family?" Mihawk asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her protectively close. "I know that you cannot have one, but we can still adopt if that is what you really desire."

"I think that we should take one step at a time." Amista said seriously as she turned to look up into Mihawk's eyes. "I will have children around me all the time when I open my school, I just want to have you to myself as long as I possibly can. At the moment I am quite happy with the way my life is."

"That is good to hear..." Before Mihawk could go on he was interrupted by a tall and sullen looking doctor. Mihawk nodded his head in acknowledgment and waited for the doctor to speak.

"Mrs Charity has had a very healthy baby girl, but is extremely tired after her ordeal. I would have to ask you to leave until the morning when she is better suited to seeing visitors." The doctor said quietly as he wrung his hands nervously at the sight of Mihawk's keen stare.

"As you wish." Were the only words that came from Mihawk's mouth as he turned to walk out of the hospital. Amista followed close behind, catching up to his long stride so that she could grab hold of his hand. "I think that the two of us will be able to find something to do as we wait."

"I'm sure we can think of something." Amista said slyly, leaning into his broad shoulders. "Take me home and make me happy!"

Mihawk grinned at her before swinging her into his arms, a triumphant gleam in his eyes. "_Comme vous _souhaitez!"

* * *

Miel – Honey

mon et seulement - my one and only

Je vous aimerai pour toujours - I will love you forever

Comme vous souhaitez - As you wish


	19. How much I love you!

A/N: Yay, The last Chapter is finally up!! I hope you enjoy it!!!

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!!

* * *

Amista awoke early in the morning to hear Mihawk's light snoring. She felt her stomach constrict with pleasure as her mind rolled over the previous nights events. She did not know if it was humanly possible for her to love a man any more than what she did Mihawk. She loved everything about him, even the domanant part of him that always strove to be in front of the rest.

"Have you ever considered how distracting it is when you watch me sleep, _Miel_?" Mihawk ask lazily as she leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. "I cannot sleep when I feel your eyes on my body."

"Oh well excuse me for breathing." Amista said in mock hurt, which caused her to be tackled by a very playful and aroused Mihawk. "Mihawk, we can't now, we have to go and see Charity!"

"We can go after we are finished here." Mihawk said kissing her neck lightly, trying to provoke small moans from her mouth. She was on to his game however and adamantly refused to play along. "It will not take us all that long. I'm sure that she and the baby will wait for us no matter how long we take. You are after all her best friend."

"She said that about me?" Amista felt her face light up with the thought of the other woman. She had not had many women friends until she met Charity, being the lover of a pirate usually meant hanging around other male pirates. "Well that gives us a good reason to go and visit her doesn't it? Best friends do not stay at home making passionate love when their friend is in hospital having a baby!"

"Do you even think about what you say before you say it?" Mihawk said confused, earning him a whack over the head with a nearby pillow; courtesy of Amista. "Do not start something that you cannot finish _Amour_ You know that I will win if you do."

"You're such a wet blanket!" Amista pouted, as she straddled him, her mouth close to his. "You should let me win once in a while. It's not fair that you always win, you're a lot stronger than me."

"Of course I am stronger than you. You are a woman and I am a man!" Mihawk replied, making Amista burst out in giggles. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing." Amista said, jumping from the bed and picking up her discarded clothes. Quickly she got dressed as she was very aware of the heated gaze that Mihawk sent her way. It made her flush a deep red when she found that he had been watching her the whole time that she donned her clothes. "Hurry up, we have to go see Charity and the baby!"

* * *

"I need to see Charity!" Amista said once again to the doctor at the front desk, who kept nervously glancing up at Mihawk, who was standing behind Amista like a statue. "She has just had a baby and I am her support group!"

"I'm not letting any one in, other than people that are specially invited." The doctor said calmly. "You could be marines and I promised that I would let no one in to see her unless Mr Doflamingo said it was okay!"

"You think that I am a Marine..." Before Amista could continue her attack on the poor doctor, Doflamingo walked around the corner and over to her and Mihawk. "Where have you been? They would not let me inside, and I have to see Charity and make sure she is alright. Now would you please tell them that I am allowed in, or I swear you will hurt!"

Doflamingo nodded at the doctor, and exchanged an amused glance with Mihawk as the three of them marched to Charity's room. Amista was the only one that entered however, the two men decided to walk around the hospital, not talking, while they left the two women alone together.

"What did you name her?" Amista asked eagerly as she threw her arms around Charity. She was happy to see that her friend was looking extremely healthy, she had a strange glow to her as if she was surrounded by a radiant light.

"Her name is Jazmin." Charity said kissing the forehead of the small baby in her arms. "The other children will be happy to see that they have a sister, finally. It took so long to have a girl, the rest of them are boys."

"From the way that Doflamingo acted yesterday, you would think that it was his first time with you as you had a baby." Amista said puzzled remembering back to the previous day when an anxious Doflamingo lifted his wife into his arms to take her to hospital. "He acted so anxious, as if he didn't know what to do."

Charity chuckled, her eyes twinkling in amusement as she thought over what Amista had said. "If you thought that he was anxious yesterday, you should have seen him when I went into labour with our first child. We were at the hotel in Jaya and I went into labour. He totally freaked out; I would say that he had calmed down a lot since that first time."

"Men are silly." Amista sighed as she pulled up a chair so that she could be closer to Charity. "I wish I could tell what Mihawk was thinking, then I would know if we are going to stay together o weather he is getting sick of me."

"Now why would you think that? From where I was standing last night, the two of you were getting along just fine. There are sparks that fly from you when the two of you are together, so stop holding back and take things as they come." Charity smiled and squeezed Amista's hand in support. "Why would you even think that he is becoming bored of you? What did he say to give you that impression?"

"Well this morning I didn't have sex with him when he wanted to. He didn't say anything but I just feel as though he will. What else could he possibly want from me?" Amista said, finally releasing her fears. "I love him so much and yet I don't know if he loves me. I don't just love him because of his looks, strength or status either, I love him because of everything he is, and I'm scared that he will go away!"

"Why don't you tell him that. Believe me, that man loves you just as much as you love him. You need to give him time to admit it. Pirates have a funny way of getting their emotions across. I learnt that from experience..."

* * *

"Well this morning I didn't have sex with him when he wanted to. He didn't say anything but I just feel as though he will. What else could he possibly want from me?" Mihawk heard Amista saying as he reached the door of Charity's room. He became still and listened to the words she said. "I love him so much and yet I don't know if he loves me. I don't just love him because of his looks, strength or status either, I love him because of everything he is, and I'm scared that he will go away!"

"Why don't you tell him that. Believe me, that man loves you just as much as you love him. You need to give him time to admit it. Pirates have a funny way of getting their emotions across. I learnt that from experience..."

Knocking on the door, Mihawk cut off anything else that Charity was about to say as he walked into the room. He looked over at Amista and saw that she had a blotchy tear streaked face, though he pretended not to notice as he walked behind her. "Are you ready to leave? The doctors told me, much to their delight, that visiting hours are over."

Mihawk grinned at Amista. The poor doctors had approached him, their hands wet with sweat as they told him that visiting hours were now over and only Doflamingo would be allowed to stay.

"Yes, I am ready." Amista gave Charity one more hug and then linked her arm through Mihawk's. "The baby is so cute."

Mihawk grinned as they walked up the street silently together. He could not keep his mind from replaying the words that he had overheard Amista saying to Charity, so instead of directing her home, he turned to the left and made towards the sea. It was after all the only place that he could think of that would calm them both as they talked together.

"Where are we going Mihawk?" Amista asked confused. "This is not the way home, this is the way to the sea!"

"Do not sound so alarmed, I am not going to drown you." Mihawk said amused with the way that her voice rose. "I am simply taking you to the beach, so relax."

As they reached the beach, Mihawk swung Amista into his arms and brought her to a secluded position on the beach. He laid her on the ground and then pulled her to his chest, content to not move, and simply just hold her. "You know, you are a very different woman to the one that I first met so many months ago."

"How so?" Amista asked. Mihawk felt her stiffen in his arms, as she waited for him to continue.

"You are a lot more confident with yourself now. You may not think so, but it is very appealing, though I never want you to think that you must make love to me because I want it." Mihawk whispered. Amista's head shot around, her eyes large and frightened. "I overheard your conversation, and I'm not angry. If you do not want to, you do not have to and I will not hold that against you."

"I know that, but I didn't want you to get bored of me. I'm not bored of you." Amista admitted, her voice quavering slightly. Mihawk grinned and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Bore of you? I don't think that is possible." Mihawk watched as Amista's eyes widened before he continued. "I love you Amista."

"I love you too!" Amista said tears running down her face as she pelted him with over excited kisses, making him laugh at her enthusiasm. "I love you so much, I have for a long time!"

"I know, but I was too stubborn to admit it." Mihawk grinned and flipped her on her back. "Now I think that we should celebrate."

"We can't do that here, we'll get caught!" Amista cried as she sat up. "It's too public a place!"

Mihawk grinned at her wickedly. "Then what about over there?" Fast as lightning he lifted her into his arms and carried her down the beach before taking her into the icy depths of the water. "It will be much more fun her _Mon Amour_."

Amista giggled and threw herself upon him, sealing an unspoken promise between them both with a long drawn out and passionate kiss.

* * *

Mon Amour – My Love

Amour- Love

Miel – Honey.

* * *

Okay it wasn't as long as I had planned, but I still liked the outcome, I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed every chapter and made it possible for me to not get side tracked and complete this fic! I have started another story which I will post soon, it is called **Piume Dentellare**. I hope that it will get as much enjoyment as what this story did . 


End file.
